


Baby Blue Eyes

by Elin Eriksen (Vaarin)



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaarin/pseuds/Elin%20Eriksen
Summary: What could make Darcy, a man who abhors disguise, resort to conceit and fraud to reach his goal? Baby blue eyes...
Relationships: Anne de Bourgh/Colonel Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 72
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The idea for this book fell into my head on Halloween. Do not be tricked by the cute title because this is a story with a dark ambience which proved a challenge to write in more ways than one.   
> In a moment of insanity, I entered NaNoWriMo the next day with this story in mind, I put my other projects aside and wrote like the maniac I am. I finished the first draft of 70k+ in 3 weeks. (If I try to enter NaNo in 2020, please shoot me…)   
> Thank you, Karen, for reading through BBE and giving me some pointers towards plot weaknesses.   
> All the grammatical mistakes are my own.  
> As usual, I have created a Pinterest page for visualization:  
>  https://pin.it/iyg4kjkp4c4xmb
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Darcy's thoughts involuntarily reverted back to a pair of fine eyes. He could not help himself, not with his guests as a constant reminder of a time gone by.  
‘How long had it been since the 26th of November? More than eight months...  
One would think one would forget? Not as easily done as he had initially thought but he would succeed.

He admitted, at least to himself, that he had held a small hope of seeing her again when he travelled to Rosings for Easter. He had heard that the obsequious Mr Collins had married Miss Lucas and she was having visitors coming from Meryton. His disappointment was as great as his relief when the guests at the parsonage turned out to be Mrs Collins sister and a Miss Mary King.   
He could not remember Miss King from his sojourn to Meryton, not even from the Netherfield ball. Better not let his mind wander in that direction. Nothing good could come of frolicking with the blue devil.  
Persistence and perseverance, two traits he had in abundance, he would conquer this. He had to...

Bingley had been moping almost as much as himself but summer, Derbyshire and hopefully the presence of Georgiana had elevated some of his distress, if not all. He never mentioned Miss Bennet any more which was good, yes definitely good.’

“I have to go back to Netherfield in a few weeks.”

‘No! Not good but he could not say it flat out. Better to be a tad circumspect.’

“Really? Why?”

“I have had a letter from Mr Phillips, the attorney that handled the paperwork on Netherfield. I have to sign the papers for the termination of the lease and there is the question of surveying the damages and agree on an adequate compensation.”

‘He had not mentioned Mr Phillips’ family ties, a very good sign indeed,’ Mr Darcy thought.

“Damages? Surely not... We left the place in pristine condition, in fact, it was better than when we arrived. The furniture was awkwardly placed and the garden was enhanced. You should not agree to part with a shilling to that mercenary country attorney, Charles. Who does he think he is?”

“He is Lord Westerfield’s attorney, Caroline, he is speaking on his behalf. Apparently, the Lord has visited Netherfield and he had discovered that a valuable statuette in the library had suffered severe damage. It is probably irreparable and I fear it is irreplaceable as well. Might have to part with more than a shilling to satisfy Lord Westerfield.”

“Yes, Bingley, if there is anything I can do to help...”

“I am so glad you offer Darcy because I was hoping you would come with me, for moral support if nothing else.”

“Well, anything except that. You know I cannot leave Pemberley, right before the harvest? You have my support, morally and otherwise but that I cannot do. I actually suspect that it might have been me who accidentally broke Lord Westerfield's figurine, I will reimburse you whatever the Lord demands.”

“Nonsense, Darcy. Lord Westerfield cannot possibly lay the cost at our door for a crack in his old bauble and Charles cannot possibly go to Hertfordshire alone. You had no such qualms in leaving Pemberley in the middle of harvest last autumn, surely you can spare a week, two at the most to keep Charles out of trouble?”

Caroline had inched closer and had the nerve to lay a clammy hand on his arm, forcing him to look at her as she hinted with nods and winks in Charles direction.

“I agree...”

Darcy did not get the chance to finish his sentence before Miss Bingley clapped her hands and exclaimed loudly how good friend he was to Charles and what misery would befall them if he had not taken so prodigiously good care of her brother. Darcy waited until she had quite finished before he continued.

“I agree that Bingley should not travel alone, I disagree that it has to be me. Richard, are you off to London in the near future?”

“No, I am heading towards the North after I have visited my parents.”

“Right, I suppose I could lend you my steward for the week in question. MacGregor has a degree in law and he is used to handle these sort of settlements.”

“You would entrust Charles into the claws of Mrs Bennet and her daughter with the aid of a steward?”

Miss Bingley hissed quietly into his ear.

‘When had she gotten so familiar with his person that she thought it appropriate to whisper directly into his ear? Darcy was appalled but he could not really put her in her place before he had this whole Bingley/Hertfordshire damsels debacle, sorted.’

“Ian MacGregor is perfectly adequate for the task. What say you, Bingley?”

“I trust your judgement completely Darcy.”

‘Of course, he did. He had not let his friend down yet. The words tasted foul, even in his own mind.   
Had he done his friend a service or a disservice to save his own skin? Hopefully, they would never know...  
Miss Bingley’s screeching voice brought him out of his unpleasant reverie and into the present, not a moment too soon.’

“But surely Charles... Perhaps I should go with you, regardless of how little I would enjoy the travesty”

“If you worry about my infatuation with Miss Jane Bennet, I can assure you that I am quite over it.”

Bingley stomped out of the room to order his valet and coachman of their upcoming trip to Netherfield and Hertfordshire.

***

Bingley left at the end of August and he was back in the middle of September.  
Darcy was part anxious and part eager for news but Caroline suffered no qualms by asking anything flat out.

“How was Miss Bennet, Charles? Was she much altered since last autumn?”

“I do not know...”

“Why, Charles! I do believe you are over your infatuation. You did not even visit the Bennets, did you? Good for you Charles.”

Caroline Bingley was a master in jumping to erroneous conclusions, her mind worked incredibly fast, in that respect.

“No, Caroline. I visited the Bennets, what kind of neighbour would I be if I had not paid them my respect?”

“The one who had moved on,” Caroline snickered wickedly.

“No, I went to Longbourn. I even dined with them on a couple of occasions but Miss Bennet was not there.”

“Well, she was probably in London visiting her relations. You know, the ones who lives in Cheapside.”

Bingley sighed while his sister snickered.

“No, for the third time Caroline. Will you just listen before you conjecture up any more falsehoods?”

Caroline nodded bewildered at her usually amicable brother’s harsh words.

“Jane, err, Miss Bennet had been invited to travel to the Lake District with her Gracechurch Street relations, which is near but not actually in, Cheapside.”

“I thought it was another daughter that was supposed to go to the North this summer?”

The words were out of Darcy's mouth before he could stop himself. ‘Blast, he should not be showing a sliver of interest in that direction.’

“Yes, but Elizabeth went in the spring.”

“When? I mean, it is not the ideal time to travel when the snow is melting and the roads are wet. I would think it an uncomfortable time to travel when it is not necessary.”

‘Great, he had wheeled himself in, nicely. He would loathe to show that lady any particular interest.’

“I understand they did not travel until April so the roads had probably dried up but do you not think it strange that they took Elizabeth with them to leave her behind at some relatives or something. Then they sojourned North again, a couple of months later with Jane and she never returned either?”

‘April, good. That was sufficient time passed after the Netherfield ball to not rise any nefarious suspicions.’

“Eliza probably found a beau and the mercenary mother thought she should make haste and send the next daughter in line to entrap another unsuspecting gentleman.”

‘Caroline had not lost her voice for long but Elizabeth’s beau was in for a nasty surprise. The impertinence, the sharp tongue that could cut a mans heart to pieces, not to forget, demolish his pride. Forming a new acquaintance indeed... Not able to take his likeness on the account of the many different opinions she had heard of him. Wickham was the only one who would have blackened his name in that neighbourhood and any other for that matter.   
By now, she could add her own account though. What had possessed him, he would never know but possessed he had been. Perhaps she was a witch that had cast a spell on him.’ The ungenerous thought backfired by a familiar tightening of his chest that threatened to suffocate him.

“Did you know that her aunt, Mrs Gardiner, was a Cavendish, Darcy?”

Caroline gasped, she had not expected the Bennets to have any exalted relations and certainly not of such high quality.

“No, I did not. Are you saying that they are here in Derbyshire, at Chatsworth?”

“No, I am not. Mrs Gardiner's closest reliving kin lives here in Lambton but the Bennet sisters are not here. I took it upon myself to visit on my way back to Pemberley. Do you not think it strange, Darcy, that Mrs Bennet believe they are here but they are not?”

“I am certain that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. You know how easily excited Mrs Bennet are. Perhaps one of them is ill and they are trying to spare their mother’s nervous complaint.”

“I guess it must be Elizabeth who is ill...”

Mr Darcy's breath hitched, tremendous effort had to be pulled forward to keep his appearance of composure.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because she was the first of the sisters to leave for the north. Perhaps it was some malady that made the Gardiner's take a trip north at such an inconvenient time of year. She might have taken a turn for the worse and sent for her most beloved sister, in her time of need. They are very close, even for siblings.  
I doubt very much that any of my sisters would walk through tree miles of mud to see to my welfare...”

‘Perhaps if he thought of Elizabeth as dead, he would finally be able to purge her from his mind. One could not crave something, not of this world, could you?   
Of course, you could. How many times had he wished his mother's and father's presence to purloin from their vast knowledge on a number of subjects? Like how to mend a broken heart or how to stop churning scenarios in your head that could never happen. He was apt at self-torturing. She had bewitched him like a wood nymph, despite his good regulation, impelled him to act out of character as an enchanted mooncalf.’

“I would like to go looking for her.”

“Miss Bennet? Why, Bingley? I distinctly remember you voicing that you had no more feelings for the country angel.”

“I do not!”

Bingley could be stubborn when he so chose to be but a liar he was not. He probably believed it himself or he could not have uttered the words with such conviction. Darcy knew better, the incriminating evidence was in the force that was needed to make yourself believe your own lies.

“Regardless, it is not your place to look for the Bennet sisters. They are ensconced safely somewhere within the bosom of their family. Better leave well enough alone, Bingley.”

“I just know something is off and I cannot help but feel that they are in some kind of peril.”

Darcy rolled his eyes heavenward, Bingley could act like a dog with a bone when he set his mind to it.

“What impression did the Gardiners’ make?”

“They were well-educated, well to do people of fashion. Had I not known better, I could have easily mistaken them for someone from the upper crust.”

“Yet, you doubt their ability to care for their own nieces?”

“Well, something is not right...”

Darcy decided to leave the discussion for later.


	2. Bingley Takes Charge

Chapter 2 Bingley Takes Charge

When Charles Bingley made a decision, he stuck to it for better or for worse. Usually, his sanguinity made most decisions for the better because he refused to look at it in any other way. Charles Bingley was experiencing doubt for, perhaps, the first time in his life. His cheerful self had suffered a blow it struggled to recuperate from when he left Netherfield last November. 

Darcy and Caroline had done a marvellous job in convincing him that he had been taken in by a mercenary mother and utterly misread the serene daughter with the untouchable heart.   
She smiled too much, obviously, amiable people did not love. He was a prime example himself, generally perceived as an agreeable fellow but with a fickle heart. Falling in and out of love more often than not.  
It was no doubt that he was drawn towards beauty of countenance, he did not disagree with that but he disagreed that it was love. He had been infatuated, enthralled and perhaps even bewitched but he had not been in love before he met the angelic Miss Bennet.  
To be in love was as much pain as it was pleasure if not even more pain... The constant yearning in his heart, the painful pressure in his chest and the untameable wanderings of his thoughts were driving him to distraction. No measure of insurance from his friend or sisters that he had done the right thing in leaving Hertfordshire behind, had relieved the constant nagging in the back of his mind. If he could just see her, one last time? To be absolutely certain...

Bingley searched out Mr Darcy and found him, not surprisingly, in his study.

“I am firm in my decision to try to find Miss Bennet.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to, for my own personal reasons.”

Mr Darcy studied his friend intently. Bingley was not his usual smiling, happy-go-lucky self. He was grave and focused, utilizing the stubborn streak that he possessed but rarely used. He sat leaning forward with set shoulders but his chin was tipped downwards and his fingers were tapping against each other.

“I have doubts.”

“About what?”

“About leaving Netherfield without a proper goodbye to my neighbours, that Miss Bennet was indifferent and that her mother was mercenary.”

“Did you not hear what she said at the Netherfield ball? That she would soon have her eldest daughter settled and her second eldest married to the heir of Longbourn, throwing her other daughters in the path of rich men?”

“I had given her reason to believe that an offer was forthcoming with my undivided attention to her daughter...”

“She misjudged the parson’s attentions to her second eldest as well. He had married Miss Lucas when I visited aunt Catherine at Easter.”

Darcy could not even bring himself to mention her name after what she had done to him.

“She did not. I heard from Mrs Nichols that he had proposed the morning after the ball but Miss Elizabeth had firmly rejected him, multiple times if the rumours were anything to go by.”

‘Darcy thought that the sycophantic parson had made a lucky escape. She must have lured him in just to reject him for her own entertainment like she had done with him. Playing aloof and disinterested all the while laughing coyly and serving him her acerbic wit saucily on a silver platter. Not that he had ever proposed to her, at least not by her account. Why had he ever entertained such a ludicrous notion in an awakened state? He had paid her marked attention, more the fool him.’

“Do you not think it strange that Mrs Bennet never pushed any of her daughters towards you, Darcy? I mean, it is not strange that she did not push you towards Miss Elizabeth after you slighted her at the assembly but she had three other daughters she could have tried to promote. Yet she did not...”

The thought had never entered his mind. He had been too occupied avoiding the lady to notice what he did not necessarily have to.

“One would think that a mercenary lady would try to catch the most eligible bachelor...”

“She would never succeed though... She might be a tad sharper than I gave her credit for by realising that fact but it does not change my perception.”

“No, I did not think it would.”

‘What did Bingley mean by that? He could ask but he fretted he might not like the answer and remained silent.’ 

“Would you like to accompany me?”

“I have nothing unspoken with Miss Bennet.”

“What about Miss Elizabeth?”

“Certainly not!”

‘What did Bingley know, could any of the servants had... No, definitely not. He must be referring to their plenitude of arguments which the last had been epic but not witnessed, thankfully.’

Bingley went to Lambton to visit Mrs Gardiner's sister. She resided at a modest estate on the outskirts of town with her husband and a large brood of children. She was certain the Bennet sisters could be found on the moors of Yorkshire, in a region Bingley was familiar with as he had an uncle leaving nearby at Misselton Castle. Mr Andrew Raven was his late mother’s brother. She had adored him but Bingley had been afraid of him as a child. Not much had changed with adulthood...

***

Bingley left Pemberley, unfortunately, he also left his sister behind.  
Caroline had been adamant that Georgiana needed company, Darcy obviously counted for nothing.

Propriety was upheld with the presence of Mrs Annesley but to say that Georgiana was pleased would be a gross exaggeration. She practically moped when Bingley announced his leave-taking which Darcy perceived as a sign of her growing attachment.  
He must remember to approach her about it, soon.

As it turned out, it happened much sooner than he would have liked. His sister uncharacteristically burst through the door to his study the next afternoon.  
Darcy looked up from his ledger, watching his pacing sister.

“Georgiana, please take a seat, you are making me dizzy.”

“I wonder if Mr Bingley is planning to stay long in Yorkshire?”

‘No, no. This was progressing too fast, she would have her come out in the spring, at the earliest, and she needed at least one season before he could even contemplate a courtship much less a...’

“What?”

“I said I cannot abide another day in Miss Bingley's company. She is constantly pushing me towards her brother and I do not know what to do.”

“I thought you liked Mr Bingley?”

“I do but that does not mean that I want to marry him.”

“You do not?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Why not?”

“I like Mr Bingley but we would not suit because he is too sociable and he loves to entertain, I do not. Rather like you and Miss Bingley, will you marry Miss Bingley?”

“Certainly not!”

“Miss Bingley is under the impression that you will offer for her.”

“Why would she think that?”

“You are always in each others company. You are her brother’s best friend, what could be more natural than to unite the two families through marriage?”

“Not through my marriage.”

“But through mine, is that what you are saying, brother?”

“No, not if you are not so inclined. I thought that Bingley might be a good husband to you, tis all.”

“He would not, at least, not to me. Not that I am looking. I would be perfectly happy never marrying at all but I suppose I must.”

“No, you do not. You have your own means that will be yours upon your maturity.”

“Thank you.”

Darcy was left with much to ponder but his conversation with his sister had been enlightening and cleansing.   
He needed time to sort out the issue with Miss Bingley.   
Hopefully, he would have word from Mr Bingley soon or he would have to write to Mr Hurst and enquiry if he was in his townhouse in London or at his estate in Sussex. If he was indeed in London, a trip could be easily organized. He would ride outside and the ladies could take the carriage.  
He penned a missive to Mr Hurst, to be on the safe side. Although he did not send it, yet.

At dinner, he paid attention to the interaction between his sister and their guest. It proved fruitless as the guest took a much greater interest in himself than his sister.   
Mrs Annesley was entertaining his sister, who did not seem to mind the arrangement.  
A chill ran down his spine, he looked about to see if any windows were open but they all seemed to be securely locked but the dining-room door was open. Darcy motioned for a footman to close it when Caroline lay her hand on his arm, prohibiting him from raising his fork to his mouth.

“Darcy what a lovely domestic scene we are creating. Would it not be utterly delightful to spend every evening in such a manner?”

“No, since you mention it, we seem to be a few heads short. I was contemplating if we should not follow your brother to Yorkshire? He invited me along but at the time I had pressing matters to attend to. The issues have now been resolved and my time is free.”

“My uncle, Mr Raven, can be something of a curmudgeon. He has lived alone since his wife died, almost twenty years ago. I am afraid he has mourned her loss ever since.”

Caroline had emphasised and paused dramatically before and after uttering the name of Mr Raven. Her favourite uncle as long as she did not have to be in his close proximity. He was the kind of relation one was proud of having but not particularly keen to visit.

“I thought he had a son and daughter?”

“He does but Colin has been travelling for a couple of years now, souring my uncle’s mood further. I believe he had hoped he would have married by now. Securing his line at Misselton Castle but he is still young and adventurous.  
Mary is still living at home, she is six and ten but you know a daughter is not of much use to a father.”

“Georgiana, I believe you have expressed a wish to see the moors of Yorkshire in its autumn garb?”

“Yes, I have read that the colours are magnificent in the autumn. I would dearly like to see it unfold before my own eyes although the poets put it so well.”

“Then it is settled. I will send an express rider to Misselton and we will leave as soon as a positive reply arrives.”

Georgiana appeared delighted while Caroline came across as pensive.  
Darcy had momentarily forgotten that his friend was on a mission to find the missing Bennet sisters. He suspected that Bingley had left that particular circumstance out when he had informed his sister of his journey north.

***

That night, Darcy learnt to take every precaution when Miss Caroline Bingley was concerned.  
Arriving stealthily at his door in the middle of the night, it was fortunate indeed that he had locked his door before he went to sleep but the persistent lady had not stopped there. Minutes later, the handle on the adjoining door between his and the mistress chambers had turned and the door had slowly opened.

“Miss Bingley, I urge you to reconsider before you set foot in my chamber.  
I implore you that no tradesman's daughter will succeed where gentleman’s daughters and even a titled lady, has not.  
I have absolutely no qualms in destroying your reputation but your brother is my dear friend and I am loathed to see his good name being dragged through the scandal sheets in London.”

The door, silently closed and Darcy let out a long, relieved breath.


	3. Misselton Castle

Chapter 3 Misselton Castle

A week later, the Darcy siblings, Miss Bingley and Mrs Annesley left Pemberley for Yorkshire. Darcy rode his horse while the ladies occupied one carriage, their personal servants and luggage travelled in a second carriage. Two footmen stood at the back of each conveyance and they were armed like the driver and his stable-hand. Darcy always made sure that both people and horses were well taken care of, wherever he travelled and Misselton Castle was far off the main road. Besides, he had assured himself that Mr Raven could easily accommodate them all.

An enthusiastic Bingley had replied that it must be fate as he had intended to pen a missive, begging him to join him up north. He had found a soldiers widow with a sister, living in a remote self-sufficient cottage. It could be Jane Bennet by the descriptions of the sister although he had to admit the descriptions of the widow, ill-fitted Miss Elizabeth.  
It was too far off the road to go there by carriage, they would have to travel by horseback but Bingley wanted him there for moral support should his angel refuse to see him.  
Darcy scoffed. With an ongoing war, it would hardly be surprising that there would be widows living on their own. If she had been an ensigns wife or even one of the lower officers, they would have little to live on when her husband was alive and literally nothing when he was gone. 

The journey took the better part of two days and they would have to take lodgings for the first night.

After an uneventful voyage, they arrived at Misselton Castle in the afternoon. The castle was built in the Gothic revival style and had been finished in the mid-eighteenth century, complete with a tower at the end of each of the four wings. It made a favourable impression on Mr Darcy. Significantly smaller than Pemberley and situated in the back and beyond but still an impressive house. Miss Bingley’s airs could be a little better understood after seeing her maternal heritage.   
He was still wondering what made a man with means, situate himself so far from civilisation. Although the driveways surrounding the castle itself were well kept, the last ten to twenty miles of road getting there had been rutted and poorly maintained. Mr Darcy was fond of his comforts and he could not picture himself living in this barren landscape with the moors stretching as far as the eyes could see.

A stern-looking housekeeper was greeting them at the entrance. A tall willowy matron with her hair pulled back in a chignon at her neck and not an ounce of warmth. Darcy sent the Lord a silent thank you for Mrs Reynolds, the small, rotund lady that made his guests feel welcomed rather than putting them on their toes. Georgiana was wearing her shoulders up by her ears, obviously uncomfortable.

Darcy requested and got a room adjoining his sisters quarters. Luckily, Miss Bingley’s room was in the family wing, far away from himself and his sister. Not that she had kept up her vigilant attention towards himself after the infamous night at Pemberley, the reprieve had been pleasant. He wondered why he had not called her out on her atrocious behaver before and saved himself a lot of wretchedness but then he remembered Bingley. In addition, she had never overstepped the boundaries quite like that night.  
He weighed the advantages against the impediments of informing Bingley of his treacherous sister but decided against it. She had been sufficiently warned, it was not likely she would make another attempt.   
Darcy shuddered and cast of his unpleasant reveries, it was time to get dressed for dinner and Grey knocked on his door as reliant as a clock.

Dinner was elaborate and tasty.   
They had been introduced to Miss Raven, a dour-looking girl with raven coloured hair and pale skin. She looked utterly bored, sitting by the table but she became animated when speaking of her brother, Collin. Darcy had hoped that his sister might find a new friend in the young girl but the first night in her company had brought little optimism on that account.  
It was therefore with great astonishment he encountered the two girls in the music room the next morning, bonding over the pianoforte and the harp. The sounds they created on their preferred instrument was pleasing to the ears and he found himself rooted to the spot, listening for a while before he continued to explore the offerings of the library.   
The weather had turned foul with pelting rain, thunder and lightning, making excursions out of doors less than appealing.

Mr Bingley and Mr Raven were present in the library when he entered. Gathered around the hearth with a very early whiskey in their hands.  
The library was exceptionally well-stocked as Mr Darcy discovered while he was perusing the shelves.

“Come and sit down Darcy, you can find something to read later. I am anxious to tell you what I have learned.”

Darcy acquiesced and took a vacant chair by the uncle and his nephew.  
A glass of whiskey was thrust into his hand with no previous enquiry to if he actually wanted one.  
The taste was exquisite so he opted not to complain.

“My nephew has been looking for an acquaintance up in the moors. Pray, are you familiar with the ladies.”

“Yes, I was fortunate enough to be a guest at Netherfield, the estate your nephew leased, for some weeks last autumn. I made the acquaintance with the ladies in question while residing with your nephew.”

“What was your opinion of them?”

‘Ah, he knew where this conversation was heading.’

“Miss Bennet was a sweet girl, serene and well...”

Mr Darcy paused, what did he really know of Miss Jane Bennet, other than that she had a beautiful countenance and her behaviour was beyond reproach.  
He had never had a single conversation with the lady in question nor had he paid her any particular attention beside gauging her reactions towards Bingley. He found that he had little to say about the lady although he had plenty to say about the rest of her family.

“She left so little impression? I must say that I am a little surprised,” Mr Raven remarked contemplatively while rubbing his massive beard with his hand.

“What about the other sister that staid at Netherfield while Miss Bennet was in residence?”

Darcy tensed, he could not help himself. He was saved from answering by a loquacious Bingley.

“I can answer that. He thought her tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt him to do anything but quarrel. I have never met a lady who were brave enough to stand up to the formidable Mr Darcy of Pemberley. I hardly know any gentlemen who could match him in an argument but Miss Elizabeth Bennet had the wherewithal and stamina to stand the test. I even wonder if she did not come out the victorious one, on a couple of occasions. Not that I am the one to judge... They lost me after a few sentences.”

“Yes, Miss Elizabeth was definitely not timid nor serene like her older sister.”

It had been months, in fact, it had been close to a year since the syllables of her name had rolled off his tongue. It left him parched and he took a large gulp of the amber liquid and let it burn down his throat.

“A widow of a soldier with the name of Mrs Thomas and her sister, Miss Longbourn are residing in a cottage not too far from her. There is no road access but it is reachable by horseback, it sounds promising, does it not?” 

Bingley was practically bouncing in his chair by the sheer excitement of the prospect of reuniting with Miss Bennet. Darcy could easily imagine Miss Elizabeth coming up with the names, to bring a modicum of home with her on her adventure. But why had she left in the first place? A fierce lump of dread settled in his stomach. Had she married one of the officers from the militia stationed in Meryton? Could she have had to? No, he had taken his precautions.   
He could not for the life of him remember if any of the officers had been named Thomas...  
Perhaps Mrs Thomas was not Elizabeth... Miss Bennet could be here with a cousin if it was, in fact, Miss Bennet which was by no means certain.

“Have you met the ladies in question, Mr Raven?”

“Yes, the cottage they are living in is an old hunting lodge, not too far from here.   
Mr Gardiner came here with his niece in April and they stopped by me and I aided them in finding a servant.  
Mr Gardiner had a delivery for me as well. He is my man of business, he has the best cigars, tea and brandy in all of London. I can give you his particulars if you need another vendor?”

Mr Gardiner, the name sounded familiar... Could it be the name of the Bennets' London relations? He could not for the life of him remember a conversation where the actual name had come up. More likely, it had come up in a conversation at White's if his goods were as good as Mr Raven would have it.

“The names could be a coincidence...”

It did not ring true, even in his own ears.

“Mr Raven, would you say the ladies you met, fit the description?”

“In some ways, they fit the elder sister, not so much the younger but as they are new and brief acquaintances, I cannot really tell...   
I would not describe the younger as vivacious as Charles did though.  
She seemed of a more serious nature to me and she was not of a lithe stature.”


	4. On the Moors of Yorkshire

Chapter 4 On the Moors of Yorkshire

Darcy and Bingley arose early to a bright new day with no reminiscent of the prior day's storm lingering in the air.   
The wind was brisk but not unusual for October in this altitude and the clear blue skies made the promise of a sunny disposition.

Darcy made a cutting figure on his black stallion and Bingley looked no worse on his grey gelding, not that there was a living soul in their vicinity to notice.  
They rode to the main road and continued north before they found the trail that led out into the wilderness of the open terrain.  
The moors were blanketed in lilac heaters and low scrubs and bushes. Painting a picturesque landscape as they rode towards the unknown, passing an ancient and abandoned druid temple.

Darcy stomach was knotted into a bundle of nerves that would put Mrs Bennet's fluttering’s to shame. A dominant part of him did not believe that they would find any Bennet sisters at the end of this trail but a slither of doubt made the serenity of his surroundings unable to take hold. The repercussions if he did indeed find Miss Elizabeth Bennet at the remote cottage was to difficult to contemplate. He could pretend that it would have no impact at all, but it was highly unlikely.  
Mr Darcy preferred to be in control in all aspects of his life. Miss Elizabeth was the one who had the power to throw him off-kilter and into the unknown abyss of out of character behaviour, he was sorely wanting to repeat. He claimed a moment of insanity at his previous lapse in judgement, the woman drove him livid with her pert opinions and keen perception. What a flirt...

***

Their ride came to a halt at a stone fence.

“I suggest that we leave our horses here Darcy. They have deserved a rest after carrying us sure-footed through the scree. Besides, I would like to approach the cottage unannounced. In case my information proves to be wrong, I would like to be able to retreat unnoticed.”

“Yes, that sounds wise.”

They tethered their horses with long ropes, allowing them to graze on the moor as they rested. 

Darcy dried his sweaty palms on his kerchief and strolled leisurely after Bingley with the utmost appearance of outer calm.

They first encountered a waterfall that cascaded down a step-like formation that looked so evenly carved that had he not known better, he would have thought they were man-made.   
At the bottom of the waterfall was a shallow pond that proceeded to the stream below.   
At the pond sat a fair-haired lady with a strong resemblance to Jane Bennet.  
She was occupied with washing some linen in the freezing, clear water. Her hair fell down her back in a loose braid and her attire was simple and serviceable.  
Bingley stood rooted to the spot but the lady must have sensed their presence and turned around.  
By catching sight of the intruders she exclaimed loudly and rose to dry her hands upon her apron.

Darcy had seen enough. In determined strides, he continued towards the quaint, stone cottage in the yard. He noted a sow with piglets in a pen, several sheep were grazing on the outskirts and a cow with a calf had her own stone-fenced enclosure.  
Chickens were roaming free in the yard while linens was drying on a Hawthorne hedge. Overall, it looked well maintained.

His eyes stilled on a lady carrying wood from a shed. Her rotund form told the tale of good nourishment and her fiery red hair, freckles and big smile made him relax.  
The lady at the waterfall might as well have been Jane Bennet but the woman in front of him was definitely not Miss Elizabeth. He released the breath he did not know he had held and let his eyes continue their investigation over the smallholding. He could not see a man working anywhere nor were there any other signs of male presence.

A slight movement in the periphery of his vision arrested his eyes. He turned towards the cottage and outside the door, in an old rocking chair sat his nemesis, Elizabeth Bennet in the flesh or rather in a black bombazine gown.  
She had a black shawl wounded tightly around her shoulders while she sat gazing out over the moor.  
‘Was she a little pale?’  
She was waiting for the water to drain through a cloth with ashes, making soap.  
His legs took him in long strides towards her, with no input from his mind.   
He was almost upon her before she noticed his advancement into her territory. She bolted up with some difficulty and retreated into the cottage. He set after her, his long legs carrying him forward with substantial urgency, swallowing ground in much faster pace than she.   
Elizabeth would have closed the door in his face had he not had the wherewithal to put his foot on the threshold. She gasped and continued inside and reverted into a room in the back that was presumably a bedroom.  
Darcy stood indecisively on what he surmised must be the combined kitchen and drawing-room. Neat and tidy but cramped and dark. The tiny windows did not let in much natural light.  
The red-head entered and called out to her mistress.

“Lizzy! You have a visitor.”

“I am indisposed.”

“I’m sure ‘e can wait until you ‘ave fed the babe. Oh, I wasn’t supposed to say that. Until you ‘ave... sorry, I do not know any posh words for it.”

“It is alright Hannah, I will be out momentarily.”

The door opened slightly and Elizabeth emerged in the tiny opening she afforded herself and quickly closed the door behind her.

“Mr Darcy, what brings you to our neck of the woods or perhaps I should say moors as the trees are few and far between.”

“I might ask you the same Miss Bennet. I must say I was intrigued when Mr Raven mentioned a Mrs Thomas was residing in the neighbourhood with her sister, Miss Longbourn.”

“Friend of yours?”

Elizabeth’s mind was reeling, trying to stall the inevitable.

“Mr Bingley’s uncle. He was kind enough to extend an invitation to me and my sister.”

Elizabeth said nothing in return and the silence grew awkward between them. She was biting her lower lip while her eyes flickered between him and the door.

“Well, Mr Darcy, as you can see we are perfectly fine. Gooday, Mr Darcy.”

“Not so fast, Miss Bennet.” Darcy's tone of voice had a menacing touch. “What are you hiding in the back?”

“Nothing of your concern.”

“I beg to differ...”

In two strides he was at the door, Elizabeth tried to block his path but she was no match for a fully grown man, he wrenched open the door and entered.  
His foot bumped into something on the floor. He looked down at the babe in the crib he had stumbled upon.

The blue eyes pierced his soul and a gasped emerged from his body that would have made him swallow his tongue had it not been attached to the floor of his mouth.  
He felt vibrantly alive while noticing the ferocious tug on his heartstrings like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and handed to the babe in the crib.

Darcy blue or cobalt, as many would call it. He instantly knew...  
Calmness and purpose settled within him. He knew precisely what must be done if not exactly how, when and where...

“Turn around and walk away, Mr Darcy. Pretend this never happened, I implore you to do us this favour and we will never ask anything of you.”

Elizabeth’s mouth was moving but he could not comprehend her words.  
Miss Bennet joined her, panting out of breath like she had ran from the waterfall.

“Please leave, Mr Darcy.” 

‘Was this the malleable Miss Bennet from Longbourn? Her tone of voice was stern and unyielding, belying her polite words.’

He could not move, he had to think!

“Get out, Mr Darcy!” 

Jane Bennet’s voice reverberated through his mind but he could not obey. It was too late, Mr Bingley stood on the threshold. Shock clearly written on his countenance.

Darcy fell on his knees by the crib, looking at the babe that was now sporting an adorable pout. His breath hitched in accordance with the babe's.  
His fingers caressed the chubby cheek, so soft to the touch.  
A tiny hand grabbed his fourth finger and tried to pull it into its mouth.  
Darcy startled and pulled back his hand. The babe wailed its displeasure.

“Everybody out, the babe needs his nourishment.”

Yet again, it was Jane who took charge. She practically hoisted Darcy to his feet and pushed him out the door, together with Bingley.

“Take a seat,” she offered and put the kettle on the fire.

“It will be a quarter of an hour, perhaps more before he is satisfied. You might as well have a cup of tea while we wait.”

“He?”

“Yes, he is a boy.”

At least, Jane was forthcoming with some information and she had not thrown them out of the house, yet.

“How old?”

“Six weeks.”

“Did it... Go well? The birth?”

“More or less.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was large and he was her first one but she is getting there. I will brook no discomfort from you that will upset my sister. She is still recuperating and distress will not aid her recovery.”

Obviously, the fierce protection and compassion between the Bennet sisters went both ways. Jane Bennet was a mother lion where her sister was concerned.

Mr Bingley had still not regained his ability to speak but Darcy knew it was just a matter of time before he would add up the obvious.

“What the bloody hell has happened here?”

“Mind your speech, Bingley, there are ladies and children present.”

“Yours, I presume?”

Darcy knew he was referring to the babe.

“Yes.”

“I repeat, what the... happened?”

Darcy was not going to lay out his personal affairs. Not because they did not reflect well on himself but because it was none of their business.

“Did you take advantage of her while she was nursing her sister under my roof?” 

Bingley’s countenance had taken on an uncharacteristically red hue. Bingley was angry which did not happen a lot. Darcy guessed he felt someway responsible but on that account, he could relieve his friend of any burden.

“No. I did not take advantage of a guest living under your roof. The incident did not happen, well not at that specific time.”

“When? The ball?”

“Err, yes.”

“I am so sorry, Miss Bennet, for introducing your sister to such a rake.”

“I take offence at your description, Bingley.”

“Good, it was meant as one.”

“How can you jump to the conclusion that I am to blame. Have I not been your friend for the last eight years?”

“Yes, but I can hardly blame Miss Elizabeth. Being half your size, I doubt she could force you to do anything.”

Darcy took umbrage of the implication.

“I did not force myself on Miss Elizabeth.”

“I was not accusing you of that, Darcy, but I somehow doubt you were an innocent bystander in the ordeal. It seems like you look upon yourself as a victim but in reality, you took the cowardice route. Fleeing the premises on the very next day, hardly gentlemanly conduct.”

‘It hurt the most because it was true. He had let what? Passionate anger? Rule him and then he had fled, head over heels while cursing his opponent because they had been opponents in an epic quarrel that had eventually led them astray.’  
Darcy thought back to the evening of the ball.  
He did not deny his attraction to Miss Elizabeth, neither in body nor mind but she was otherwise utterly inappropriate for wife.  
If she had not enticed him, she would have been utterly safe.   
Well, enticed was perhaps not the accurate word...   
He had entered the Netherfield library, unbeknownst to the fact that it was not entirely empty of occupants.  
He had groaned and loosened his cravat as he had made himself comfortable before the fire. He had even had the presence of mind to lock the door. Making sure that no one could further disturb his equilibrium that evening.  
He had nearly suffered a heart attack when he discovered Elizabeth, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her head tilted upwards, affording him a perfect view of that swan-like neck.

“You are trespassing on my solitary escape, Mr Darcy.”

How she knew it was him with her eyes closed, he never discovered but she might have opened them when he was not watching at her.

“I rather believe that it is the other way around, Miss Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth had scoffed at him.

“I am quite certain that I was here before you, Mr Darcy.”

“That does not signify that I should be the one to remove myself or were you expecting another one for company perhaps? Have I disturbed your rendezvous with your charming friend, Mr Wickham?”

“I do not have rendezvous’, Mr Darcy. Neither with friend or foe. Goodnight, Mr Darcy.”

Elizabeth had moved towards the door, she would have left had he reined himself in but he had not been able to let her go without one last stab.

“Where should I send him if he comes knocking on the garden door?”

Elizabeth had swivelled around, walked up to him and poked his chest with her dainty little finger, repeatedly.

“I do not know what you are accustomed to in your circle of friends Mr Darcy but here in Hertfordshire, we do not accuse innocent ladies of nefarious assignations. Where are your manners? I have never met such an arrogant, conceited, cold-hearted poppycock in my life!”

It was about the tenth stab in his chest that made him reach for her hand. To stop her from poking him the eleventh time...

Nothing had prepared him for the lightning bolt that flashed through him at the merest touch of her skin against his. She had not flinched nor shown any signs of intimidation. Her eyes had flashed in anger, glittering black in the candlelight. He stood there with her wrist securely in his hand when insanity had struck him dumb and he leaned in for a kiss. A chaste one but a kiss on the lips. Elizabeth’s eyes had opened wide. She must have seen in his eyes that he was far from cold-hearted. Just because he did not wear his emotions on his sleeves, did not make him unfeeling, far from it.

She had not reciprocated the kiss nor had she taken a step back from him.  
Her lips were forming to utter something, quite possibly a sever reproach, he could not stomach it and he kissed her again. Longer and with more pressure this time. She still did not answer his kisses but the tension was slowly leaving her body. He could tell as his arm had involuntarily snuck around her waist and pulled her closer.  
She pulled back from the kiss, searching his eyes. He wondered if she could distinguish anything at all in the glow from the hearth and the twinkles from a few candles.  
A flicker danced on her neck, he had wanted to graze that neck with his lips for so long that the temptation proved too strong.  
He let his lips travel lightly along the column and he heard the sharp intake of breath that many of his inamoratas had done before her. It was a telltale sign that he was successful in his seduction and were usually followed by moans soon after.  
The tension left her person as soon as his lips reunited with hers and she answered his kisses with the passion he had known to lay within her.  
He let his hands roam her body and she went putty in his hands while exploring his person as much as he did hers. The fact that she showed such skill in enticing him made him absolutely certain that she was no innocent until it was too late and her maidenhood was irrevocably gone.  
Strangely, that did not deter him. He had been too stimulated the first time and his honour rested upon his ability to make her as delirious as he had been. When he succeeded and they reached complete satiation, she had lain in his arms in awed bewilderment.

Darcy groaned and rested his head in his hands. He had seduced a virtuous gentleman’s daughter and left her to fend for herself in the aftermath which she had done amazingly well, taken the circumstances into consideration.

The door opened and Elizabeth entered with the babe in her arms.  
A tiny innocuous bundle of joy.

Darcy rose and removed the babe from Elizabeth’s arms. She moved in front of the entrance to block his escape. Like she could stop him...  
He sat down and faced his son who looked at him with eyes that mirrored his own. It was like he was staring into his own reflection.

“Has he been christened?”

“No.”

“Have you named him?”

“Yes, I call him Matthew.”

“Is he named after your father?”

“No, it is a Biblical name. It means gift from God, I thought it suited him.”

Elizabeth finally sat down, whether she had decided to trust him or if she was fatigued was difficult to discern.

Elizabeth was neither, the reminder of her father sent her mind back to Longbourn.   
She would never name her son after the father that had thrown her out of her home with nothing but her garments.

By the time they turned the year twelve, Elizabeth knew she was expecting, hoping that the entire business would disappear if she turned a blind eye. It did not, by April it became difficult to conceal to a discerning eye but Elizabeth had hoped she would have had a little more time.  
She had been invited to join the Gardiners on their journey north to The Lake District but they were not supposed to leave before June.   
She had hoped to travel early to visit them before their departure and confide in her aunt Madeline but she could not go before Jane had returned. Not that the Gardiners did not have room for them both but Jane would have taken one look at Elizabeth and known that something was wrong. She did not think she could stomach to lie to Jane and she did not believe Jane capable of lying to their parents. How utterly wrong she had been...   
Her aunt Gardiner had proved the staunch protector she had hoped for but Jane had surpassed every expectation. She did not need to be safeguarded from reality because Jane rose to the occasion as well as any she had ever met. 

Her father had called her out on her condition and wasted no time in asking her to leave her home, in one swift but life-changing moment.  
He had thought Wickham was the father, Elizabeth had not bothered to correct him.   
She had considered Wickham as her friend at one time but his attention had turned towards Mary King and her ten-thousand pounds.  
Elizabeth did not mind and figured her heart had not been touched.  
It could never be, Mary King or not because she had ruined herself in a moment of insanity at Netherfield’s library.   
She made no excuses as what she had done was unpardonable.

Elizabeth had packed her most necessary belongings in her box and taken the post-chaise to London. If her relatives had rejected her as well, she would have had no option but to find Darcy but luckily, her uncle Gardiner had taken her under her wing and had browbeaten her father to part with the fifty pounds per annum that was her allowance.  
She never told anyone the truth until Jane joined her in Yorkshire. Passing each other on the London road, probably planned by her father, they did not have the opportunity to speak. Letters had been written, sent and confiscated by Mr Bennet.

Jane, on the other hand, had not settled with the explanation that Elizabeth had gone to visit a friend she had never heard of. Aunt Gardiner had finally relented to a very persistent Jane and told her about Elizabeth’s predicament.  
It had been no stopping her from travelling north to join her sister.  
The Gardiners' brought her there as they were visiting in any case as their aunt had decided to aid Elizabeth when she was going into labour.  
When the Gardiners' left after the babe was born, Jane had staid behind. Unable to leave her sister to fend for herself in the inhospitable environment. Falling head over heels in love with her little nephew solidified her determination to stay.

“We need to talk but first we need to get you, Jane and Matthew to Misselton Castle before the darkness is upon us. Pack what you need for a day and we will send someone to pick up the rest on the morrow.”

“Leave uncle Gardiner's animals to fend for themselves? I think not...”

“I will take care of the livestock Miss,” Hannah offered.

“Why would I accompany you anywhere? I am not welcome in polite society.”

“Nonsense, no one will deny my wife anything.”

“I am not your wife.”

The red blotches on Elizabeth’s neck should have warned Darcy that something was brewing under the surface but he did not notice as his eyes were focused on his son.

“You will be as soon as I have figured out a way to achieve it.”

“Surely not!”

Their voices were raised and the babe who had until recently held all of Darcy's attention lay squirming in his hands. 

Jane took the babe from Darcy and ushered him out the door along with her sister.

“You two can quarrel outside. You are upsetting Matthew.”

Bingley looked at Jane with renewed admiration. There was a core of steel in the serene lady that was currently rocking the babe to sleep. She was an angel and a Valkyrie...

On the outer side of the door, the battle continued.

“We could go to Gretna Green, tis not far...”

“That would solve nothing! Matthew would still be a bastard.”

Darcy flinched at her harsh words. No son of his would ever be labelled bastard.

“Then we will have to come up with another solution.”

“What makes you think I would marry you under any circumstances?”

Jane had been wise to usher the to opponents outside as their voices were now raised to shouting level.

“You would deprive your son of his birthright?”

“No but how long or shall I say, how much trouble will you be willing to countenance before you flee the battlefield. We will be shunned by polite society, cut by your relations and fodder for ridicule and scorn. I am right, you know I am.”

The battle-hardened warriors had moved towards each other and were now facing each other, nose to nose.  
Darcy searched Elizabeth’s dagger shooting brown eyes and saw hurt laying under her fierce protective stance.

“I am sorry I left Elizabeth. Had I known... Had I even thought that...”

“It is a natural consequence of...”

Elizabeth waved her hands between them.

“Yes, I know,” Darcy retorted irritably. “But I took precautions... I thought it would take more than once.”

“Twice,” Elizabeth quipped but Darcy received it with a scowl in her direction.

“Why did you not come to me when you discovered you were with child?”

“I thought I made it clear at Netherfield that I did not want to be your mistress. I did have some pride left, despite my downfall.”

“I never offered you to be my mistress, I offered you my hand in marriage!”

“Surely not! You pronounced so eloquently that against your better judgement, you would protect me from the scorn and derision of the ton and your family. You said you had a house in the better part of town...”

“I do, Darcy House is on Grosvenor Square!”

“Oh...”

“How can you twist that into an offer to be my mistress?”

“You said protection, to set me up in a house in better part of town, I assumed you meant as your mistress...” 

Darcy ran his hand over his countenance, could he have worded himself so inconspicuously that Elizabeth could have misunderstood?

“Yet you replied that I could not make you any offer you could be tempted to accept...”

“I did not believe an honourable one was forthcoming...”

“Nevertheless, we have to resolve this, we are the adults in charge of a helpless babe, Elizabeth. It is our duty to give him the best opportunity he can possibly have.”

“How do you suppose we do that?”

“By pretending to be married until we actually are married.”

“I thought you abhorred disguise.”

“I do but not to the detriment of my child. For him, I would do anything, even kill if it became necessary. Do not stand between my son and me Elizabeth. It will do you no good.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Maybe I am.”

Cornered men do not always act wisely, neither does moonstruck calves.

***

While the quarrel outside came to an impasse, the ambience inside was much more amicable and silent.  
Bingley had re-established his admiring gaze within minutes as Jane cooed and lulled the blissfully unaware babe to sleep. She put the babe back in his crib in the adjoining room and sat down on the opposite side from Mr Bingley, fiddling with her apron.

Hannah thought they might need a little nudge in the right direction as Jane had blushed and quieted as soon as she had sat back down at the table.

“Do they always quarrel like that?” Hannah questioned while looking out the window.

“Yes,” the pair inside answered in a unified voice.

“I have to milk the cow,” Hannah announced and was out the door with a stool in one hand and a bucket in the other.

The two remaining occupants stared at each other until Bingley had mustered up his courage.

“I am sorry I left you without as much as a farewell but I honestly believed that I was doing the right thing.”

“How could leaving be the right thing? Had you made a promise to someone else?”

“No, I thought you were being pressured by your mother to accept me, no matter where your own inclinations lay.”

“She could not have made me accept a man a did not wish to marry.”

“I know that now but you gave me so little encouragement that I did not know what to believe.   
Caroline assured me that your heart was not engaged and Darcy was in such a hurry to leave I thought he had been possessed by the devil.  
I failed you miserably Jane, can you ever forgive me?”

“Yes.”

***

“Why are you so obsessed with this, an hour ago you did not even know we existed.”

“If it is no matter to you I might just take Matthew with me and you can stay here at your quaint little cottage on the moors while I give our son the best opportunities he could possibly have.”

Elizabeth snapped and pounded her fists at Darcy's chest.

“You are not taking my son away from me!” 

Elizabeth was screaming and Darcy realised he had taken it a step too far. The fervour of her attack could not be good for her health. He enveloped her in his arms and rested his head on top of hers.

“Yet you expect me to turn my back and walk away, Elizabeth. Imagine someone coming by one hour after you had given birth and snatch him away from you. Would you have let them? Time is of no essence, in this case, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth sniffed furiously but stopped fighting him and calmed down.

“But you do not love me...”

‘How could she not see the depth of his feelings towards her?’ Darcy continued to stroke her back, mindlessly. ‘Did he love her? The emotion was too raw to contemplate, his mind was too muddled. He had better address it a more tranquil moment.’

“Perhaps not but love can grow when it is nourished. I am obviously attracted to you and I admire your wit, your vivacity and your compassion. We can work on the rest for the sake of Matthew. What say you Elizabeth? Are you willing to forsake your childhood fantasies of a knight in shining armour for a landed gentleman?”

Elizabeth chuckled.

“I wanted a pirate, a captain of the sea. I have always wanted to travel on water, I have never even seen the ocean.”

“What a brilliant idea, Elizabeth. That way we could get to London undetected, I will hire a ship. To go by the sea as opposed to travel on land and risk the possibility of encountering someone we know and be forced to lie to them.”

“Why are we going to London? I thought we were for Gretna Green?”

“No, you were right. The blacksmith does not procure a marriage certificate. Lord Matlock would just pronounce it null and void. We need proof from the church of England to be absolutely certain that no ill can befall you and present the marriage as a fait accompli.”

Darcy was caressing Elizabeth’s back who was still ensconced in his arms when Jane and Bingley approached.  
Elizabeth had to make a swift decision. Her own happiness over the future of her son. It was a matter that needed little contemplation.

“It is time to go, Darcy.”

“Yes, gather your things and we will ride back to Misselton Castle.”

Elizabeth did not protest...

Note: I have decided to add explanations and sources at the end of each chapter and mark each with an *.

*Lye soap was made by draining water through ashes. It was then boiled down and added sheep’s fat and herbs. (Lucy Worsley, historian)  
*Inamorata – female lover


	5. Devious Schemes

Chapter 5 Devious Schemes

Darcy lifted Elizabeth onto his horse and swung himself up behind her. Hannah lifted Matthew up into Elizabeth’s waiting arms when they had arranged themselves securely.  
Jane rode with Bingley who looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary.  
The horses carried a heavy burden with the additional rider and belongings tied to their back, making their progress slow but steady.

“What will you say to Mr Raven when we arrive at Misselton Castle?”

“I will tell him that I have collected my wife and I am bringing her home.”

“On what grounds will you say she needed collecting?”

Elizabeth impertinence was back, she was obviously feeling better after wasting her energy on quarrelling with him.

“We could say that my wife is an obstinate and headstrong girl that ran away from her caring, loving husband.”

Elizabeth swatted him on his arm but he could feel that she was fighting to swallow down her chuckles.

“Fine, we will just say that my family objected strongly to the marriage and were threatening to abduct you and my unborn child. We chose to hide you here where no one was likely to ever find you.”

“Where and when were we married?”

“I suppose Seven Dials or Soho would be our best options. Impoverished and overcrowded, it will be easy to find someone to bribe into confirming you as a resident within the parish.”

“Are you certain that impoverishment is subsequent with low morals?”

“No, I am certain that impoverished people would go to great lengths to secure a meal for their children. Much like we are doing to save our child.”

“Well, when is this blessed event supposed to have taken place?”

“Your last day at Netherfield, tending to your sister?”

“That was a Sunday...”

“No, I meant your last full day at Netherfield. When we sat and read in the library. I did not encounter either Bingley nor his sister before the evening meal. I was deliberately trying to avoid everybody.”

“Not only me then? Well, I guess I can get my sister to lie on my behalf. She has proven an invaluable accomplice in my nefarious schemes so far and she is fiercely loyal to me.”

“Yes, let us hurry and take advantage of the fact before Bingley usurps your place in her affection.”

The rest of the ride proceeded in silence. Each too occupied with their own thoughts to be sociable.

***

Georgiana came running out of the house as they approached the entrance of the gothic castle. Mary and Mr Raven followed sedately behind.  
She halted when she saw that her brother was not alone. A smile spread across her countenance and to everybody’s surprise, exclaimed:

“Miss Elizabeth!”

Georgiana had listened to enough conversations between Darcy and Bingley to glean the names of the Bennet sisters. Her interest had been picked because of some intriguing anecdotes in her brother’s letters from his visit to Netherfield. Reading between the lines, it was clear to Georgiana that a certain female had caught his undivided attention which was rare in itself. It was, however, the lady in questions noticeable lack of guile in securing her brother's notoriety that spoke mostly in her favour.

Her brother dismounted with more care than usual and stretched his arms towards Elizabeth but did not aid her down. Instead, he relieved her of a parcel that she had been carrying in her arms. 

Elizabeth was entirely forgotten by the time his son lay in his arms. Eyes wide, looking at him as he was contemplating a huge conundrum.   
Like the fact that Darcy was not his mother and did not smell of milk...   
His little tongue was darting in and out of his mouth and a tiny wrinkle appeared between his brows. When his tongue did not find what it was looking for, his lower lip moved forward into an adorable pout.

Darcy's black stallion was stepping uneasily behind him, unused to his master’s lack of attention and an inexperienced, obviously nervous rider still in the saddle.  
Elizabeth started to slide and had not Bingley been attentive, she might have fallen to the ground.

Elizabeth went over to the bewitched Darcy and snatched her son from his arms.

“Thank you for helping our son safely to the ground.”

“You should have waited until I could help you down, Elizabeth.”

“I did! Your horse had other plans... Perhaps you could introduce me so that I can get a room before Matthew gets really annoyed?”

Elizabeth’s raised eyebrow brought out the master of Pemberley from the besotted father.   
It was not the correct way to perform the introductions but he somehow surmised that Mr Raven would forgive this lapse in judgement.

“Georgiana? May I introduce you to your nephew, Matthew Alexander Darcy? Matthew, this is your aunt Georgiana or Anna if Georgiana proves to be too much of a mouthful.”

He had clearly forgotten his newly acquired wife again but Elizabeth chose to overlook it an let the young lady have a look.

“Mr Raven, Miss Raven, may I introduce you to my wife Mrs Elizabeth Darcy and my son Matthew.  
Elizabeth, Matthew, this is our host Mr Raven and his daughter, Miss Mary Raven.”

“Lady Catherine is not going to look upon this mésalliance with any form of equanimity. I guess that is why you have been hiding your wife in this godforsaken place.”

“Yes, Miss Bingley, your conjectures are frightfully accurate. Lovely to see you again as well.” 

Elizabeth curtsied politely to her old adversary who had inadvertently added plausibility to their farfetched scheme.  
Unfortunately, as any new mother has experienced... The angry wails of her son was answered by her treacherous body with wet patches on her front.  
Darcy noticed and his eyes went wide, alerting Elizabeth to her predicament.  
She rearranged her son to cover her embarrassment and her shifting her son in her arms awoke their host from his stupor.

“Come inside and my housekeeper will arrange for a chamber to our new guests. Welcome to Misselton Castle.  
Mrs Potter? We need two additional chambers readied.”

“Yes, sir. They will be ready in about an hour.”

“I cannot wait that long,” Elizabeth whispered in her husband’s ear.

“No, I can hear that. Let me escort you to my room while we wait for yours ?”

The wailing had reached an ear-piercing level of ragged wails. Matthew was hungry, there was no doubt about that.

Darcy left Elizabeth in the comfort of his room after stoking the fire and ordering a tray for his wife. He went in search of his sister who he owed a thorough explanation and an apology for springing this shock upon her without warning. He was even going to ask her to lie on his behalf. It was as humiliating as it was necessary.  
He found her in her chambers, laying out different gowns on her bed.

“Georgiana, are you choosing your evening gown?”

“No, I am choosing gowns that might fit your wife. I did not see any big chests with your entourage so I guessed that she would be needing something appropriate for dinner.  
I believe this blue silk with front lacing might be adjustable enough to accommodate your wife’s, err, person.”

“Thank you, Georgiana, for being such a generous sister. I am fortunate indeed to call you my sister. Thank you for not asking the obvious questions in company and taking such a shock in a stride. Even easing our way, you are a remarkable lady, Georgiana, I am proud to call you my sister.”

“Yes that is very well but I am dying for you tell me your story. How you came to find your own wife, tucked away on the Yorkshire moor.”

“It does not reflect well on me...”

“No? I did not think so, please continue with your story.”

Darcy related the facts he thought his sister could handle but left some of the details out.  
When he finished, Georgiana sat in quiet contemplation.

“We could tell them that I was present at your wedding.”

“No, I do not want to implicate you in our scheme.”

“It is a little too late for that brother.”

“Do you have any suggestions?”

“If I could convince Bingley to accompany me to Pemberley while you and Elizabeth sneak off to London and get married. Perhaps you can hurry back to Pemberley and we may pretend we have been there all along.”

“Your scheme has a major fault.”

“Yes?”

“Miss Caroline Bingley.”

“I forgot...”

“Your plan might have some merit though. We should try to get back to Pemberley from London unnoticed. The longer we can live together and get to know one another before we enter into society, the better.   
Everyone perceives me as an eccentric recluse, I doubt many will raise an eyebrow at my somewhat unorthodox handling of my affairs...  
May I take your gown to my wife now? I believe it is time to dress for supper.”

“Yes, you may.”

A maid had been assigned to look after the babe while the adults dined.  
Old toys from the Raven children nursery had been taken out and dusted before Matthew was allowed to chew on the items to his heart's delight.  
Elizabeth loved her borrowed gown and made sure to deliver her heartfelt gratitude for Georgiana's consideration when no one else could listen in on their conversation. Georgiana blushed at her praise and arm in arm they entered the dining room.

“May I have your attention please!”

Bingley hit his crystal glass with such force that Darcy was anxious it would break. Bingley obviously had a matter of import to pronounce as he heaved his chest out until the buttons begged for mercy.

“Miss Bennet, Jane, has given me the greatest pleasure by accepting my hand in marriage. I will go to the village on the morrow and procure a common licence and we will wed at the Misselton Chapel as soon as I have the licence in hand or no later than the very next day, should it arrive too late in the day.”

“Congratulations, Bingley! I wish you and your lovely bride much joy.”

“Thank you, Darcy! I thought it was time I settled as well, now that you are so happily situated.”

“Yes, are we not the fortunate ones.”

“I should say,” came the primly delivered remark from his wife...

Caroline had hitherto been uncommonly quiet but all good things come to an end.

“Where were you married, Mrs Darcy?”

“London.” Elizabeth took a spoonful of soup to her mouth, hoping to stave off any more questions.

“In what church?”

“The Temple Church.”

“In Seven Dials?”

“Yes, the very one.”

Miss Bingley was appalled and made no effort to hide it.

“I always pictured Mr Darcy marrying in St. Paul’s Cathedral, at the very least. Preferably, the service would be read by the Bishop of London. The cathedral is magnificent, Christopher Wren is the architect.”

“Yes, it is very beautiful.”

Elizabeth thought agreeing with everything Miss Bingley said might be the best course of action while she was silently wondering how familiar the lady was with Lord Hardwicke's marriage act of 1753 and the need to marry in a parish you were actually leaving in.

“I also imagined he would marry a titled lady, if not, someone with a substantial dowry...”

“Yes, I suppose one would.”

“Caroline,” Mr Raven’s voice boomed over the table.

A bewildered Caroline turned towards her uncle.

“Yes, uncle Raven.”

“I would like a word with you in my study, later in the evening.”

Caroline nodded her accent to her displeased uncle and kept quiet for the rest of the meal.

The ladies adjourned to the music room as soon as the meal ended, leaving the gentlemen with their cigars and their aqua vitae.

The claws were out but Georgiana and Miss Raven made it impossible for Caroline to whisper some well-meaning set-downs in the new Mrs Darcy’s ears. The ladies talked about Jane and her brother's upcoming wedding, how utterly boring.  
All too soon, Mrs Darcy excused herself to care for her babe.  
Caroline was appalled but the other ladies seemed to think nothing of it.

The gentlemen, not surprisingly led by an eager Mr Bingley, adjoined the ladies after only half an hour.

“Where is Elizabeth,” Darcy had scanned the room but his wife was missing.

“She is putting Matthew to sleep,” Jane offered.

“Excuse me,” Darcy was off before anyone could argue.

Mr Raven chuckled and sighed.

“To be in love again,” he remarked absentmindedly.

***

Darcy hurried to his room, afraid he would miss them and he did not know which room had been readied for his wife. He burst through the door and encountered a very domestic scene on the inside of his chamber.

“I am sorry,” he stuttered and turned his back on the suckling babe.

“I was afraid you had moved to your own chamber and we still have some matters to discuss.”

“Yes, I suppose we must...”

“You do not mind me being in the room while you feed the babe?”

“No, you better get used to it if we are going on a cramped ship for days.”

“May I look?”

“You may, it is perfectly natural. It has been done since the morning of time, nothing to it, really.”

Darcy moved tentatively towards Elizabeth and peered over her shoulders. Matthew lay with his eyes closed while his jaws worked steadily. His tiny fist clenching and unclenching in the same rhythm as his jaw. It was the most picturesque image he had ever had the pleasure to observe.

“I had a wet nurse and so did Georgiana.”

“I know it is common in the upper crust but I prefer to feed him myself. At least I know that I am healthy and I overheard my mother and her friends talking about the benefits.”

“What benefits?”

“Gaining back your figure more easily and it seems to prohibit you from increase again too soon. Not that it is an issue in our circumstances.   
Now is the time for you to say that my figure is as light and pleasing as it ever was.”

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy expectantly but suffered instant disappointment.

“How old are you, Elizabeth? Have you reached your maturity yet?”

“No!”

“When will you be twenty-one?”

“March.”

Darcy groaned and sat down on the chair opposite of Elizabeth. The babe forgotten for a moment. He rested his head in his hands and sighed.

“What?”

“Your father can claim the marriage invalid if we marry by license while you are under age.”

“Not if the banns have been read?”

“No, the law claims that the three weeks it takes for the banns to be read should be sufficient time for a father to stop an unwanted marriage. The only way to invalidate a wedding after the banns had been read were if a mistake amounting to fraud had been made.”

“In other words, we need my father's consent.”

“Yes. Does he know that I am the father?”

“No, I did not tell him. He assumed it was Mr Wickham. I wonder if he ever pursued that misconception after I left,” Elizabeth wondered.

“Yes, that would certainly make an interesting change. Wickham accused of something I had done for a change.”

“I never led him astray, I never got the chance to say much at all. My father had made up his mind before I ever entered his library so I let him believe what he wanted to believe. It seemed so much easier at the time, not to contradict him.”

“Why would he believe that Wickham was the father? Did you dally with him after I left.”

Darcy's steely voice had no effect on Elizabeth who was growing more annoyed by the minute.

“Not that it is any of your business but Wickham moved on to greener pastures, namely Mary King and her ten thousand pounds. Do not worry, my heart was not touched.”

“Your sarcasm fall on deaf ears Elizabeth, I have a right to know.”

“No, you do not.”

“I have a right to know what kind of nefarious schemes you have conducted while carrying my child.”

“If that is what you think of me, I wonder at your eagerness to marry me at all.”

Darcy reined himself in before it was too late. Matthew had let go and Elizabeth had not even noticed. It was his responsibility to deal in a calm and collected manner with the infuriating woman. He was known for his composure through any situation but Elizabeth challenged his equilibrium sorely at every turn. Misunderstanding his proposal of marriage as an offer to be his mistress...  
She had finally noticed her inactive son and turned him to her other breast, concealing the one he had emptied. Darcy drew a shuddering breath of relief. At least one problem solved...  
She murmured something he did not quite catch.

“What?”

“I said, I gave too much to the first one. You were my first and my last kiss, does that answer your question? Now, I have a question of my own... How many ladies have you kissed? Were they before or after you kissed me at the Netherfield ball? If you have to consider it, I already have my answer...”

Darcy remained silent. ‘How had the conversation turned on him so quickly? Better find something that would distract her from her train of thoughts.’

“Do you believe your father will give me his consent?”

“I cannot see why not? He has cast me off, there should be nothing to stop him from signing me over to your care.”

“I must away in the morning. Bingley must find a vicar and procure a license. I need to hire a ship to take us to London. I have spoken to James, my coachman, he will retrieve the rest of your belongings in the cottage.”

Matthew had fallen asleep. Elizabeth rose with the babe in her arms, looking absolutely exhausted. Perhaps it was the shadows in the darkened room but it looked like she had developed blue circles around her eyes and her lips were set in a thin line.

“Goodnight, Mr Darcy.” 

She curtsied and left.

Darcy paced his room. In the course of a few hours, his life had changed from a relatively carefree bachelor to a father with an impossible task ahead of him. Legitimise an illegitimate child.  
The burdens of managing Pemberley from a young age suddenly felt light in comparison.  
He had no one but himself to blame although he had blamed Elizabeth for many months.   
Elizabeth, his wife from this day forward, regardless of the lack of a church blessing.  
The thought was not as disturbing as he would have thought, entering into the yard of the quaint cottage. Seeing her again, drab attire and weathered body notwithstanding, brought a sense of calm and belonging he had craved.  
He had wanted to blame Elizabeth, perhaps because she had not sought his attention except in a battle of wits in which she was obviously his superior.  
Acknowledging his own culpability, accepting that it would have never happened if he had not initiated it was tough to swallow. 

In addition, he had to admit that he had gotten off on the wrong foot, reuniting with Elizabeth.  
Her reluctance to marry him had hurt his pride and not the pride he had under good regulation.  
He had retaliated with threats and accusations, not a good foundation for a happy marriage although he had complimented her vivacity and wit which he noticed seemed to baffle her exceedingly.


	6. A Marriage of True Minds

Chapter 6 A Marriage of True Minds

Elizabeth awoke in the wee hours of the morning but could not complain.  
Matthew had slept through the night and she felt rested for the first time in weeks if not months.  
She had a plan for the future of her son. It gave her purpose and determination.  
With a fed and dry Matthew on her arm, she went in search of her sister.  
She found her in the company of Georgiana and they were busy with hemming some of Georgiana's gowns to better fit the shorter Elizabeth.

“Dear, Miss Darcy, I cannot accept it. You cannot part with all your gowns. When my box arrives, I have several that are less threadbare than the one I arrived in yesterday.”

“Nonsense, I have plenty of gowns. These are all a little short as I seem to have grown over the summer. I am simply making sure they are not wasted.”

“She speaks the truth, I have seen her wardrobe,” Jane interjected.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you! Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yes. Why do you not finish this hem while I get to know my little nephew?”

Georgiana reached for Matthew and Elizabeth reluctantly relinquish him.

“Oh dear. I was kind of hoping you would say no. I am terrible at sowing.”

“Some practice would not go amiss then,” Jane remarked dryly.

Elizabeth chuckled and grabbed the needle and thread whilst swallowing a groan.

“We should go to the nearest village and get some fabric to sow some new garments for the babe baby too,” Georgiana was cooing to Matthew who smiled in return.

Georgiana gasped and turned to Bennet sisters.

“He smiled at me,” wearing the brightest smile of the two. “I think he likes me.”

“Of course he does, you are his aunt after all.”

Georgiana wandered around the room with Matthew on her arm, pointing out cattle in paintings and chatting happily with the infant.

Meanwhile, Bingley had found the parish vicar and ordered a common licence. He was back for the nuncheon but there were no sign of Darcy. Not that Elizabeth had expected him back so soon as his task was more complicated and would take him further afield. 

Bingley scurried off into the garden with Jane, immediately after the meal had ended. He used his time well and the betrothed couple announced that they would be looking for an estate with the intent to purchase in Derbyshire. Elizabeth squealed in glee and embraced her sister.

“We will practically be neighbours! Thank you, Bingley, for not taking my sister to a faraway county.”

Bingley smiled good-naturedly.

“I would not dream of creating unnecessary distance between two such devoted sisters.”

“But Charles... Derbyshire is so far from London. It will be very chilly when we travel to town for the season.”

“We might not go to London for the season, Caroline. Not when we have a family to raise. Besides, I thought you loved Derbyshire and wanted to settle there?”

Caroline scoffed, her reason for wanting to settle in Derbyshire did no longer apply but she could not very well admit it.

Darcy did not come back that night. Elizabeth had known that it might be so but it still unsettled her.  
Should Darcy have had an accident or for some reason never return, she and her babe would be worse off than before.  
The evening progressed with no Mr Darcy and Elizabeth slept poorly trough the night.  
By midday, she was pacing in the gardens when a travel-worn Darcy came trotting on his horse.

Elizabeth smiled, she could not help herself as great relief flooded through her body.

“You are back!”

“You seem surprised? Were you not expecting me?”

“Yes I was but you never know, something might have befallen you on your journey...”

Darcy smiled to himself. She had worried for him, that must be good, right?

“Did you accomplish what you set out to do?”

“Yes, we leave in five days which will afford us time for your sister’s wedding but we must leave for the coast as soon as the breakfast is over.”

“I can work with that.”

“Good, good.”

Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm as soon as he had dismounted and a groom had taken the reins of his horse.  
She took it and they entered Misselton Castle in companionable silence.

***

Elizabeth utilized the next few days by getting to know Georgiana while they prepared for Jane’s wedding.  
There was not enough time to order a new gown to be made so they embellished one of her old ones. A pink silk ball gown was added lace and embroidery to enhance the already beautiful gown.

***

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and crisp.  
The wedding was held in Misselton Castle's little chapel with a small entourage of the nine inhabitants that was currently residing in Misselton, with one addition.   
Mr Raven's long lost son, Mr Colin Raven arrived home after two and a half years of travel to exotic, far away countries.

With the ongoing war on the continent, he had travelled to the West-Indies and made himself a fortune. He regaled them with stories about people and customs they had previously only read about and they experienced a very pleasant evening.

Jane and Bingley were married, the breakfast was eaten, there were no longer any reason for delaying their departure.  
Georgiana was travelling to Pemberley with the newlyweds and their sister but their departure would be delayed as Bingley wanted a little more time to reunite with his cousin. Elizabeth and Darcy had no such excuses and readied themselves with their outerwear and bid their friends farewell. 

A tear streaked goodbye between sisters were accomplished in a short time frame.

The servants were travelling with the Bingleys, Darcy and Elizabeth were taking one carriage to the coast who would then return to Misselton and follow the Bingley caravan.

It was the three Darcy's that entered the carriage with heated bricks and throws for comfort and set out to accomplish the unachievable.


	7. Mission Unaccomplished

Chapter 7 Mission Unaccomplished

A few days at sea proved no hardship for Elizabeth. Her stomach had not revolted, as she had read that it might do. Neither did it seem like Matthew was in any discomfort. He had taken to sleeping the entire night while feeding the entire day or so it felt like to Elizabeth. It was barely two hours between meals and it left her much occupied if nothing else.  
The small fishing vessel that Darcy had referred to as a ship was perhaps a bit on the small side, at least where their lodgings were concerned.  
The three of them shared a small cabin with hardly any room besides the bed. Not that Elizabeth was complaining but laying close together for the first time since Netherfield was unsettling, in lack of a better word.  
To its advantage, the journey was swift and a couple of days later, they were at the London docks.

Another conundrum asserted itself when they were on dry land. Where should Elizabeth go? Elizabeth had thought she would take lodgings in Seven Dials, Darcy was adamant that she should not.   
The only place he could imagine her being at was his London home which was risky in itself.  
It was of utmost importance that Darcy's relatives did not discover them before the marriage was legit.

The Earl of Matlock, Lord Henry Fitzwilliam, was a powerful man with significant influence in the House of Lords in addition to strong royal connections. As the Prince Regents intimate friend he had power that few could compete with.

Lord Matlock wanted Darcy to marry his cousin to unite the properties. The Prince Regent had deemed him adequately significant, under those circumstances, to award him a title.  
Lord Matlock's plans run deep and the plans he had for Darcy in the House of Lords, were extensive.  
Darcy added something his lordship himself was somewhat lacking. A stellar reputation of respectability. Not one scandal had touched the Darcy family for the last century. He was admired if not particularly liked for his adherence to propriety.  
His chances were now utterly ruined which Darcy was well aware of but not necessarily disheartened by.

Darcy House was locked up but the butler, housekeeper and a couple of kitchen maids were in residence. The rest of his servants were at Pemberley. 

Firstly, he had to hire a carriage and driver for a few days and not one of the usual Darcy standard. It was a tired-looking but serviceable conveyance that would have to do.

Reaching Darcy house, they went through to the back and in through the servant entrance, scaring the life out of his housekeeper, Mrs Gilbert.

“Mr Darcy! You could have knocked on the front door, we would have...”

What they would have done was never uttered because the usually composed lady had caught her eyes on a sight she never had thought to behold.  
A dainty brunette with an infant in her arms had followed her master through the door. The babe was squirming in her arms, obviously impatient for something or other.

“While I never...”

“May I present to you, Mrs Darcy and my son, Matthew. We are tired after a sea voyage, if something edible could be produced I would be very thankful and under no circumstances must the knocker be put up on the door. We are stopping briefly on our way to Pemberley. We will be staying only a few days where we do not want to draw any attention to the fact that we are in residence.”

“Yes, sir. I will see to it. Perhaps you would like to rest in the library while I ready your rooms.”

“Yes, the library would be an excellent choice. Thank you, Mrs Gilbert.”

The library was situated in the back of the house which meant that it faced out into the garden. They could not be observed from the busy square in that part of the house.

Elizabeth was awestruck when she entered but the babe could not wait and he was fed while Darcy perused some law books that he had at hand.

The English law was very strict when it came to bastardy and an illegitimate child could never inherit nor be legitimized by the subsequent marriage of his parents. He could, however, take possession of the land as bastard eignè and pass it on to his own offspring, regardless of a later legitimate issues of a younger brother, a mulier puisnè, would have no claim on the land. It would be their last resort if all else failed.

Matthew fell instantly asleep, no fussing on dry land it seemed.

“I am riding to Longbourn on the morrow. Do you have any suggestions on how to approach your father? I do not know him very well...”

“He likes to make sport of people, you might as well prepare yourself of being ridiculed and patronized but he will come around when he has had his diversion. What he values the most is peace and quiet to read his books which is his only interest apart from dead insects and good port.  
Oh, and chess, he loves to play chess.”

Darcy regarded Elizabeth with wrinkles between his brows.

“One would think agriculture would be amongst his interests.”

“Oh no, definitely not. He has a competent steward who manages Longbourn.”

“Not to the best of its ability, I should say. With so much land it should derive much more than the rumoured two thousand pounds.”

“I would not know. I was only ever involved with caring for the tenants. I know nothing about running an estate apart from balancing the account books, my father is not fond of numbers.”

“And you were?”

“Yes.”

Mrs Gilbert entered and announced that the master and mistress chambers very ready. They both retired to change before dinner, enjoying a luxurious bath before dressing.

***

Mr Bennet was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three and twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. (Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen, Chapter 1.)

Darcy rode off at first light. On horseback, the twenty-one miles could be done in a little more than two hours and he was aiming to be back in London before nightfall. In late October that would mean that he needed to be back, not long after five o’clock.  
Meryton seemed quiet when he passed but not as silent as Longbourn. He rode into the courtyard but it appeared like everyone was still asleep. Nobody was around outside, not a farmworker nor a maid.

Darcy dismounted and walked his horse towards the stables where he found a young lad to take care of his mount. He pressed a half-crown in the lad’s hand, making sure he would give his stallion the best of care. The lad lightened up and went eagerly to perform his task.

“Is Mr Bennet at home?” He asked before the lad disappeared.

“Yes, he is probably in his library. He doesn’t stir far from it, these days, he ain't.”

Darcy wondered what that was supposed to mean but the lad was gone. He approached the main entrance and knocked on the door.  
Nothing seemed to stir behind the thick oak door so he knocked once again with a little more force.

Mrs Hill opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Mr Darcy!”

“I would like to speak to Mr Bennet on a subject of some importance. Is he available?”

“Come into the parlour, Mr Darcy. I will see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

Mr Darcy was led into an empty parlour that would have benefitted from a little more wood in the hearth.  
When a few minutes had passed without Mrs Hill reappearing, he took it upon himself to add a few logs. Better to do a menial task than to freeze, he figured.

Mary entered and startled at his presence. She seemed unsure of what to do and remained frozen in the middle of the floor until Mrs Hill re-entered with bad news.

“I am afraid that Mr Bennet's time is much spoken for and he do not have the time to receive you at present.”

“Then I will wait.”

Darcy found a chair near the hearth and sat down, crossing his legs in front of him, like he had all the time in the world.

“I will order you a cup of tea, Mr Darcy.”

“Thank you.”

Mary seemed to awaken from her stupor and approached him timidly.

“Mr Darcy, are you here regarding Lydia?”

“No, Mary, I am here on behalf of Miss Elizabeth.”

“Oh... Is she well?”

“Yes, quite well, thank you.”

“Was Jane with her?”

“Yes, a matter of fact, she was.   
She was quite well four days ago when I last saw her. I have news of Jane but I better speak to your father before I reveal my good tidings.”

“I am glad it is good news. If you see her, please tell her not to rush home. There is nothing for her here now.”

Another cryptic indication that something was utterly wrong at Longbourn but Darcy gathered that it would not be fair to question the daughter if the father could be prevailed upon to elaborate. Not that it was really any business of his, yet...

Mrs Hill served him a tasty cup of tea but it was not really his purpose to sit in Longbourn's front parlour, languishing with tea. He seriously contemplated, trying to find Mr Bennet's library by himself by trial and error until he found the correct room when the door opened and the man in question entered.

“You do not give up easily, do you, Mr Darcy.”

“No, I do not. Not when it is of utmost importance.”

“I see. You better follow me then.”

Mr Bennet turned on his heel and expected Darcy to follow him which he did.  
They entered a dark, overstuffed room with black walls and floor to ceiling bookshelves. His desk was cluttered with papers and nothing seemed to have been touched by a dust-cloth for ages.  
Mr Darcy remained standing until the older man offered him a seat.

“What brings you to Longbourn, Mr Darcy? Any news about my wayward daughter?”

“Yes, I have.”

Mr Bennet's eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly like he had not expected a positive return. He stroked his stubble jaw in contemplation.

“Out with it, Mr Darcy. What do you know?”

“It is not as much of a question of what I know but a request to you.”

“If you want more coin for the reprobates debts, you are not getting any from me. I am done. I have washed my hands of the little floozy and I am not parting with another shilling.”

“I am not here for monetary gain, I am here to ask for your consent and your blessing to marry your daughter.”

“You want to marry Lydia?”

“No, heavens no. I want to marry your other daughter, Miss Elizabeth.”

“Oh!” Mr Bennet looked genuinely taken aback by that tit-bit of news which made him chuckle humourlessly.

“I will offer you a compensation in the settlement papers of ten thousand pounds towards your remaining daughters’ dowries.”

“You are nearly a year late for that, Mr Darcy. I sent her away last spring with a full belly if you know what I mean...”

Mr Bennet had the audacity to wink at him. Had not Darcy needed something from him, he would made him taste his uppercut but as it was, he had to rein himself in.

“I know.”

“You do? Have you seen her?”

“Yes, I have seen both her and her son.”

“She had a boy, had she? That is my Lizzy... Always deliver when you least expect it. Was she well?”

Mr Bennet redeemed himself a little in Mr Darcy's esteem by asking after her wellbeing but not by much. Neither did he seem to be particularly quick-minded.

“She is as well as can be expected and so is Matthew.”

Mr Bennet startled and Darcy believed that he had finally figured it out but no.

“She named him for my father.”

“I understand that it is a biblical name, meaning a gift from God.”

“Yes, but it was also my father’s name, the very one who put the entail upon Longbourn when my wife delivered daughter after daughter. He had a weak spot for my Lizzy though.  
Had he lived longer, I am sure he would have broken the entail and left it all to my Lizzy. But it was not to be... He fell off his horse and died instantly by a broken neck. Well, it does one little good to cry over spilt milk, does it?”

“No, it does not.”

Mr Bennet fell quiet, gazing out of his library window. Darcy waited patiently for the reality to sink in.  
He did not have to wait long.

“You!” Mr Bennet rose to his feet and he was pointing a long and narrow finger at him.

Mr Bennet was not a small man. Mr Darcy had not noticed before but Mr Bennet was tall if not exactly lean but he was definitely well built. His long grey hair was still thick even on the top. Mr Darcy did not know why he suddenly was sitting and analysing Mr Bennet's appearance but it took his mind off the pointed finger.

“You are the father of my Lizzy's child!”

It was a statement, not a question but Darcy nodded for confirmation.

“Yes,” he added to alleviate any reason for further misunderstandings.

Mr Bennet sank back in his chair with his elbows on the desk in front of him, resting his head in his hands.

“It is too late now, the child has been born. There is no way to rectify the misdeed. It is too late.”

“No, it is not.”

“Am I to be forced to read you the law, Darcy?”

“No, that will not be necessary. I am quite familiar with the law. I studied it at Cambridge but my son can take possession of the land, on behalf of his offspring. All is not lost, Mr Bennet. If you would sign a consent to our marriage. I will do my best by your daughter and grandson.”

“Did you send Mr Wickham?”

“No, we have not spoken in over a year and our parting was not an amicable one. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I see no impediment to tell you because he absconded with my youngest daughter, Lydia this summer. She went to Brighton in June with her good friend, Mrs Foster. She was the Colonel's wife in the Derbyshire Militia that was stationed here last winter and they became bosom friends. Mrs Foster could not stomach the torture of moving to Brighton without my Lydia and with Lizzy gone there was no one to stave off her exuberance at the prospect. I gave in, as I usually do, hoping for some peace and quiet which I had for about a month.

Colonel Foster arrived here late one night with the disturbing news that Lydia had left all her friends and thrown herself into the power of Mr Wickham. She even left a note, signing Mrs Wickham. What a joke!”

This was news to Mr Darcy, he had heard nothing about a disappearing Lydia, neither had Elizabeth nor Jane. She would certainly have mentioned that juicy little tit-bit to drive him off if nothing else when he tried to convince her that they should marry...  
He ran his hands through his hair, leaving it dishevelled in his fingers wake.

“Not so eager to marry my Lizzy now, aye.”

“No, I am quite determined but what has been done to retrieve Lydia?  
Have you even searched for her?”

“Yes, she left a note that they were heading north, to Scotland, to marry over the anvil but I do not believe they would have nor that Wickham ever intended to. I followed their trail to London where we found them in a shabby lodging house in Soho. I had Wickham trialled for criminal conversation with a gentleman's daughter.”

“I thought that only applied for adultery within a marriage.”

“The court seemed to want to set an example as Lord Hardwicke's marriage act is lacking with all the youngsters fleeing to Gretna Green or have the banns read in parish where the parents does not worship. It has been some titled maidens that have been led astray recently. It proved unnecessary though, Wickham had plenty of unpaid debt and he had left his station without leave... He did not stand a chance the miserable bastard.”

“What are you saying? What was the verdict?”

“Wickham was finally caught by the hangman's noose. He dangled on the streets of London at the end of July but he was convicted because of unpaid debts of honour and abandoning his post in the militia without leave, not for absconding with my Lydia.”

Darcy was speechless, his old nemesis was no more. He could not but feel disheartened by the way his life had ended. He should have seen to the matter himself and paid his ticket to board a ship to Australia. He had not wanted him dead, just far enough away from the people he loved.

“How is Lydia coping.”

“I have no idea...”

“Is she not here?”

“No, I left her on the streets of London. It was where she belonged after ruining herself with Mr Wickham. I have no more patience with disobedient daughters, Mr Darcy. First Elizabeth, then Lydia... I had to set an example for my remaining daughters, Mr Darcy. There are no balls or parties for my girls until they reach their majority, neither do I show the fallen ones any leniency. They do not deserve it.”

Mr Darcy felt sick. The thought of the now six and ten year old Lydia, the same age as his own beloved sister, roaming the streets of Covent Garden made his stomach churn in revulsion.

“Would you have acted differently if you had known that it was me and not Mr Wickham who had seduced Elizabeth.”

“Water under the bridge, Darcy, water under the bridge.”

Mr Bennet waved his hand dismissively in the air, not willing to go down that train of thought but Darcy could not so easily forget. He had a lot to atone for, according to this. Would Elizabeth ever find it in her heart to forgive him...

“I do have some good news to import.”

“If it is marrying my Lizzy, I am not that interested.”

“No, it pertains your eldest daughter, Miss Jane Bennet.”

“I suppose you have seen her too if you have been in company with my Lizzy?”

“Yes, she was the first one I spotted when we searched the moor.”

“Where on earth have they been?”

“You did not know?”

“No, I admit I had little interest in where Elizabeth went after she stepped over my threshold. By your statement of moors, I guess she has fled to Scotland?”

“No, I found her in Yorkshire.”

“Really? I did not know she had any connections there but what about my Jane? There is a girl one can trust, serene and of pleasantly quiet disposition.”

“Jane married Mr Bingley, four days ago at his uncle, Mr Raven's castle Misselton in Yorkshire.”

“So, they found themselves at a Castle to live in with a landed gentleman, not bad.”

“Certainly not. They lived in a small stone cottage on the moors with one maid and some livestock.”

“Was there any compromise that led my daughter to be shackled to that poppycock, Bingley?”

“No, it was mutually consented decision to marry. They are currently on their way to Pemberley with my sister, looking for a property with the intent of purchasing it. Bingley have given up the lease on Netherfield as you are probably aware.”

An awkward silence hung heavy in the room. Mr Darcy had not achieved what he had come for and he needed to steer the conversation back on track if he was going to reach London before nightfall.

“I have papers for you to sign.” Darcy reached inside his coat and pulled out a sheet of paper where the particulars for his marriage to Elizabeth were written. He pulled another stack of papers which was his suggestion for a settlement but that needed to be sent to his attorney before they could be signed. He had made a quick draft to give Mr Bennet an idea of what to expect from him.

Mr Bennet did not even look at the papers.

“I am of a mind to call you out, Mr Darcy.”

Darcy met Mr Bennet’s eyes with mirthless, steady solemnity.

“You may but you will not stand a chance, regardless of which weapon you choose.”

“That sure of yourselves are you?”

Mr Darcy was by no means interested in meeting Mr Bennet on the field of honour. He thought the best way to discourage the old gentleman was to show him his strength, lest he be tempted to follow through with his threats.

“Yes.” 

A staring competition ensued but the Darcy glare triumphed in the end and Mr Bennet averted his eyes.

“May I have your consent?”

“No, you may not.”

“I am willing to forward dowries for your two remaining daughters that will surely entice a number of gentlemen. Ten thousand pounds is five to each. You will have the peace and quiet you always wanted.”

“Who would entertain my wife, Mr Darcy if Kitty and Mary left? She is more than the two of them can handle. In fact, I hardly believe all five of my daughters were enough to cater to all that woman’s whims.  
No, thank you, Mr Darcy. There is absolutely nothing you have that are remotely interesting to me. Nothing!”

“What about your daughter and grandsons welfare?”

Darcy did not quite manage to level his voice as anger and frustration charged through his veins.

“They are nothing to me. Do you hear me, nothing! No, get out before I lose my temper with you too. Now, Mr Darcy!”

Darcy admitted defeat as he was more or less pushed out the door of Mr Bennet's study. The door was shut in his face with force but his ordeal was not done as he heard a screeching voice approach from behind.

“We are saved, we are saved! The Lord has had mercy upon us, we are saved! Did I not tell you, Kitty, that it would all work out in the end. See! Mr Darcy has come to pay Mr Wickham what he owes so that he can marry my dear Lydia. He is just a little short of funds, you know. With all the soldiers wanting their debt of honour repaid. It will all be well, I am sure of it.”

Mrs Bennet had not bothered to dress for the day and was in the hallway in her night rail and robe, her hair falling out of her pins. He was about to inform Mrs Bennet of the facts when he caught Mary's eyes and the slight shake of her head.  
Mrs Bennet had obviously not been informed for a reason so he decided to play along.

“Yes, Mrs Bennet. I will get right to it.”

“Oh, thank you, Mr Darcy. May I offer you some refreshments? Did you bring Mr Bingley?”

“No, thank you, Mrs Bennet. I have to get back to London before dark. Mr Bingley is not here. He and Jane are currently on their honeymoon in Derbyshire. I am sure they will stop by on their way back to town.”

Mary smiled, he had done good.

“Oh, the Lord has been very good to us! A daughter married and another soon to be wed. I am going distracted. Goodbye, Mr Darcy. Safe travel and Godspeed.”

“Thank you, Mrs Bennet, goodbye.”

Mary followed him to the door and gave him quick thank you for indulging their mother who had not been well for months. They had learned that it was better to humour her than to reveal the truth as it sent their mother into such despair that they opted not to risk it. Darcy repaid her honesty with news of her two oldest sisters which Mary was heartily delighted to hear. 

Darcy did not quite make it back to his home before dark but the lamps on the streets of London had been lit, enabling him to reach his home unscathed.

Elizabeth was pacing the hallway when he finally entered. Matthew was nowhere in sight.

“How did it go? What did he say? Did he sign the papers?”

“One question at the time, Elizabeth. I am in dire need of a cup of tea, will you order it for me?”

Elizabeth went to pull the bell without taking her eyes of Darcy. After a moments study her face fell.

“He did not sign, did he...”

“No.”

“Heaven forfend, what are we to do? How can he act so callously with his daughters’ lives? I will never understand men...”

“There is more... Let us adjourn to the library and I will tell you all but first I will deliver the greetings I got from Mary and Kitty. They were very happy to hear about their little nephew and they were glad you were recovered.”

“Thank you but what about Lydia? Was she not pleased?”

“Lydia was not there.”

“Oh no. I can see it in your eyes, something very dreadful must have happened. Tell me quickly, before my imagination conjecture up something much worse.”

Darcy did not know where to begin...

“I am sorry.”

“Why!”

“Lydia ran off with Wickham.”

Elizabeth just looked at him with her big brown eyes, open wide.

“She was invited to go to Brighton as Mrs Foster's particular friend when the militia removed from Meryton. She must have been in his company whilst there and she left a note to Mrs Foster, signing it as Mrs Wickham, the night she disappeared. She obviously believed that they were getting married...”

“But they did not?”

“No. Your father followed their track to London and...”

An eager Elizabeth interrupted him.

“And he made them marry as soon as possible...”

“No. He took Wickham to court and won the trial. Largely because Wickham had outstanding debt and had deserted his position in the Militia.  
I am sorry but Wickham was hanged.”

Elizabeth’s hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in horror.

“I am sorry, I cannot but feel that if I had not seduced you, your father might have acted differently. In addition, Wickham tried to get some monetary gain from your father I believe, and he reacted badly to that.”

“But... Where is Lydia now?”

“I do not know...”

“He left her in London?”

“Yes.”

“With my aunt and uncle in Gracechurch Street?”

“No, I believe that your aunt and uncle had left for Yorkshire, at the time in question.”

“He left her on the streets of London, to fend for herself, did he not?”

“Yes.” 

Elizabeth’s pacing stopped. She finally sat down, buried her head in her hands and cried bitter tears.  
Darcy watched helplessly. What was he supposed to do? He had, of course, comforted his sister but he was not at all certain that Elizabeth would welcome such familiarity from him.  
In the end, he could not bear to watch her any longer, knelt before her and gathered her trembling body in his arms.

“We will find her, I promise you. We will search high and low until we locate her and then we will take her with us to Pemberley. If it is your wish to do so.”

“You would do that for me? Take on another ruined Bennet? The repercussions could severely damage Georgiana's chances of a good match. You have to think of your sister as well, not just mine...”

“Georgiana is determined not to marry.”

“She might say that now but in a few years, she might see things very differently.”

“I guess I will have to tell you all my dealings with Mr Wickham...”

Darcy related the sordid tale of the godson that got too high on the instep with too much attention and repaid his beneficiary with gambling, debauchery and a treacherousness which culminated in him trying to elope with Georgiana who had been rescued in the nick of time by Darcy himself. 

“If I had dealt with him properly as I should back then... Bought him a passage to a foreign country, he would never have been able to hurt another young lady.”

“You take too much upon yourself. You did what you had to do to protect your sister and you succeeded. Georgiana looked exceedingly well, the last time I saw her. Cheerful and content with her life. I wish my father had your presence of mind and your compassionate heart. This story could have had a much happier ending.”

“It is not over yet but we will find Lydia.”

“I have every faith in you, Mr Darcy.”

“Can you not call me Fitzwilliam?”

“Perhaps, when we are married.”

“Which reminds me, I will speak to the vicar at the Temple Church, early in the morning. As soon as I am done, I will search for your sister.”

“I will come with you.”

“Absolutely not. You are not dragging Matthew through the London fog. I forbid it.”

“Very well, I will wait for you at home but I need to speak to my uncle. Lydia might have searched them out when my father abandoned her.”

“That was way too easy, are you planning to escape as soon as I am out the door? I should not have said that I forbid you, I do not have the right.”

“I know, you worry for us and when you worry you speak a little harsher than you intended to.”

“Thank you.”

“You are a good man, Fitzwilliam Darcy. You are perhaps a little too apt to hide the fact.”

Elizabeth tussled Darcy's hair and he rose to his feet and held out his hand to help Elizabeth up.

“Where is Matthew? I long to see my son.”

“He has been kidnapped.”

Darcy spun on his heel and almost knocked Elizabeth over in the process.

“Oh, bad choice of words. It is Mrs Gilbert who has kidnapped him. She insisted that I needed to rest which I utilized by pacing the hallway, waiting for you to return.” 

“Come let us find them.”

That Darcy was such a hands-on father came as a big surprise to Elizabeth. She was not used to fathers being interested in an infant at all but Darcy cuddled and cooed to Matthew's delight.

***

Darcy turned up at vicar at nine in the morning. Rudely early but he had no choice. Leaving Matthew and Elizabeth was hard but he had to start looking for Lydia. He was mentally battling with himself if he should ask his cousin for help or not when it was announced that the vicar was ready to receive him.

Darcy felt the pressure of what he was going to ask the vicar weighing heavily on his mind. He would have wished for another solution but nothing had come up while he had searched the law books nor through his late-night ruminations.

The vicar sat behind his desk and offered Mr Darcy a seat. It proved difficult to even start the conversation as his request left a foul taste in his mouth. What had seemed such a good solution at the moor of Yorkshire sounded much more nefarious when facing the young vicar.

“I see you are burdened. What can I do for you today, Mr Darcy?”

The vicar spoke first but his gentle approach did not aid Darcy, it made him feel even more wretched.

“I have come with a difficult request, I am uncertain how to formulate it to make you understand.”

“I am listening.”

“Well, I am a father to an eight weeks old son. I am not married to his mother but I would like to be.”

The vicar looked at Darcy with a steady gaze but did not comment.

“I am also a landowner with a large estate in Derbyshire that I would like for my son to inherit but the only way I can see that happen is if we were to marry and the date of our marriage was to be confused with the previous year...”

The vicar rested his elbows on the desk and tapped his fingers against each other. While his gaze rested somewhere over Darcy's right shoulder.

“I would be willing to compensate you and make a substantial donation to the church if it could be done...”

Darcy hung his head. He had made his point and was waiting anxiously for the verdict that would dictate the future of his son and make him a criminal by law. It was impossible to make any outcome a victorious one. Either his son lost his birthright or he lost his honour. It was not a matter of win or lose but the lesser of two evils and he would always choose his child over himself.

“There is another way if you have the means to travel.”

“I do,” Darcy hurried to reply with a sliver of hope in his voice. “How is it possible? I have searched the law books but I have found nothing...”

“English law books, I presume?”

“Yes.”

“You should have read the Scottish laws. In Scotland, you can legitimize a child by the subsequent marriage of the parents.   
That is if you marry within the first year after the birth of the child and that there were no impediments to the marriage taking place at the time of the consumption. Meaning that neither of you were married, engaged or are too closely related. If these conditions are met by Scottish law, it will be valid in England as well.”

“I have an additional problem...  
I fear that my family who are not opposed to the marriage itself but they have other marital plans for myself and a cousin to unite two estates. I am concerned that they will try to make the marriage invalid if we marry over the anvil as such a marriage is difficult to document.”

“Have the banns read and marry in the church. You have to take up residence in the parish for twenty-one days beforehand but you will have a valid marriage and a legitimate son in the end.”

“I have an estate in Scotland...”

“There, you have your solution without anyone having to perjure themselves.”

“I do not know how to thank you, vicar. You have lifted the world off my shoulders.” 

“You are welcome.”

Darcy shook hands with the vicar and made a thousand pounds donation to the Temple Church in Seven Dials from his bank when he passed on his way home.


	8. To Conquer the Impossible

Chapter 8 To Conquer the Impossible

Darcy went home with the good news but he kept his eyes open as he ambled through the streets of London. He was walking on purpose as he could easier spot Lydia on his feet than on his horse. With a slight detour to his bank, he arrived home light at heart. Their troubles were far from over but the thought of committing a fraud had burdened him more than he had realised. He had learned one dear lesson in all of this. When he was at fault, he looked towards others to lay the blame at their feet. He had done so with Elizabeth after their passionate night at Netherfield. Blaming her for his own mistake, blaming Wickham for taking advantage of the situation when he himself had failed in his responsibilities towards Georgiana. His actions had had a disastrous consequence for Lydia and Wickham...

Elizabeth was as relieved as he was that their marriage and the legitimisation of their son could be achieved without fraud.

“We will travel to Scotland?”

“Yes but travelling to Scotland at this time of year is gruelling businesses. The roads are wet and rutty. We might have an early snowfall and get stuck on the road.”

“Then we will travel by sea, the ship has not left yet, has it?”

“No, you are right. We will take the ship. If it is not available, we will find another one.”

“Where will we go? Gretna Green seems inconvenient with its location.”

“I have an estate, Bluff Castle, near Stonehaven. We will go there and marry after the banns have been read.”

“I have always wanted to go to Scotland... Is it in the highlands?”

“No, it is situated on a cliff by the North Sea.”

“Sounds wonderful, I cannot wait to see it.”

“With your adventurous spirit, I predict that you will adore Bluff Castle.”

“How come you own a Scottish Castle?”  
“It was an inheritance from my grandmother. Lord Matlock was not pleased as it was his mother, neither was Lady Catherine when I come to think of it.”

“Do you think they will look for us there?”

”If they do we will easily spot them before they can see us. You will understand when we get there. For now, I want to say goodbye to Matthew and go out and look for Lydia. Stopping at the Gardiners first.”

“Let me give you a note of introduction to ease your way.  
I will write a letter to Georgiana whilst Matthew is still asleep. She must be worried that she has not heard from us yet.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth. For thinking of my sister.”

With a kiss to his sleeping son’s forehead, he was out the door and Elizabeth was left to fret for herself.  
She decided to write the letter to Georgiana as promised and sat down at the prior Mrs Darcy's desk. She had hardly time to write a few lines before someone crept up on her from behind and put a hand over her mouth.  
She tried to scream but the muffled sounds she was producing would alert no one. She tried to bite the hand but the perpetrator must have done this before and kept his palm flat and the skin stretched, making it impossible for Elizabeth to get a hold. She kicked the table and her cup of tea hit the floor with a crash. It startled Matthew who instantly wailed his displeasure of being so rudely awakened.

“Bloody hell, have you invaded a house with a babe? You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Running footsteps were coming down the hallway.

“Master Richard, unhand Mrs Darcy at once.”

“My cousin is not married, Mrs Gilbert.”

Her attacker was distracted by the housekeeper’s claims which Elizabeth took advantage of and stomped on his toes with all of her might. He let her go and she went immediately to the crib to rescue her babe.  
She glared at the red-coated man that had snuck up on her so stealthily.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“I might ask you the same.”

“I, live her.”

“Surely not. My cousin would have told me if he had married.”

“You are obviously not as close as you thought.”

“Let me see that babe.”

Elizabeth recoiled out of his reach.

“Mrs Gilbert, call the footmen. You, sir, will not lay a finger on my child.”

Well aware that there were no footmen present. She shifted Matthew in her arms, affording the Colonel a good look at him.

“Damnation, he has the Darcy baby blues... When did this happen?”

Elizabeth did not deign his intrusive questions with an answer but continued to glare at him with red angry marks around her mouth.

“Mr Darcy will not be pleased when I tell him how you manhandled me.”

“Have Darcy been here?”

“He just left, you missed him by a few minutes.”

Richard glanced at the housekeeper who nodded her assent.

“I will wait for his return.”

“Suit yourself. Mrs Gilbert, will you give the...” Elizabeth waved towards the intruder.

“Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam in his Majesty’s the King’s army at your service, mam.”

“Elizabeth Darcy. Mrs Gilbert will provide some refreshments for the Colonel while he waits. I have a hungry babe to feed.”

Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room with great haste.

“Wait, Elizabeth? As in Elizabeth Bennet?”

“Yes.”

The Colonel chuckled.

“I believe I am getting the hang of it, please carry on, Mrs Darcy.”

Elizabeth avoided the Colonel like the plague for the rest of the day. She kept to her chamber with Matthew, read when he slept and ordered a tray sent up for her meals.  
Hours after nightfall she could hear heavy steps coming up the servant’s stairs. Darcy was back.

Darcy trudged up the stair. Finding a lost girl in London proved much more difficult than he had imagined. It was like looking in the haystack for a needle with no knowledge of its whereabouts. His chamber was cold, the servants had forgot to stoke the fire so he went to his wife's chamber to warm his hands by the fire.

The bed was empty, he had thought that she had gone to bed as there was no lights in the library when he returned from his mission.

He almost stepped on her as he crossed the room.   
She was laying on her stomach with Matthew in front of her.  
He had his mouth scrunched up in an adorable pout of concentration, his big blue eyes wide in wonder.

“Look, he is raising his head by himself. Oh, on his arms too. He is uncommonly strong for his age...”

Darcy’s heart seared with pride and joy.

“Of course, he is a Darcy after all. I would expect nothing less.”

“I do not think you have any idea of how arrogant that sounds but since I agree with you in this instant, I will let it pass.”

“I am just speaking the truth! The Darcys' are known for their strength.”

“Yes, but... Well, never mind.  
Your cousin is here by the by. A Colonel in his Majesty’s army. He ambushed me while I was writing a letter to Georgiana, I have been avoiding him ever since.   
Did you find Lydia?”

“No, there was no sign of her anywhere.   
I went to the, err, establishments I knew of and asked for a new young gently born lady but none of the newcomers fit her description. I am sorry I am not the bearer of better news.”

“I know it is difficult but do you believe she is... Selling favours?”

“I cannot see any other way she could possibly support herself. With no one to turn to for a respectable position, it is the most likely scenario.”

“We have to go to my uncle Gardiner. They have been home for weeks now. Perhaps Lydia has sought their aid.”

“Yes, I will send a message there promptly but where is my cousin?”

“I do not know, I left him in Mrs Gilbert’s care after he manhandled me, crushing my mouth with his hand. I could not scream, I could not bite, I could hardly breathe but I got my revenge and I guess his toes will be sore for a few days. Matthew distracted him with a wail after a teacup hit the floor and awoke him from his sleep.”

Darcy's jaws were working and his lips were set in a thin line when he left her chamber and strode down the stairs to his study. The Colonel sat at his desk, nursing a tumbler of his finest brandy.  
He immediately picked up the thunderous mood of his cousin.

“It was an honest mistake, Darcy. I saw the lights and some movements within. I thought you were in Yorkshire and that your house was being burgled or something...  
So you have married, aye? An heir and probably a spare on the way too. My, you work fast.”

“Yes.”

Nothing would annoy his cousin Richard more than a short answer with no information. Old gossipmonger that he was. 

“It goes without saying that you will never lay your dirty paws on Mrs Darcy again.”

“Yes.” Richard had the wherewithal to at least look a little abashed.

“Can I trust you, Richard?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Do not reply too hastily. I mean really trust you, even if it goes against your family's wishes?”

“If this is about the uniting of Rosings and Pemberley, I am not your foe Darcy. I never understood why it needed to be you that had to marry Anne to keep the estate in the family. It could just as well be me who married Anne. We get along much better than you and Anne ever have. You two are of such a taciturn disposition that not a word would have been spoken between the two of you through the entire day. I am much more sociable and eloquent than you. I would have made Anne a much better match. Besides, I do not own several estates with no need for another.  
If you worry about what my father might have to say, I can ease your mind. Mother and father are at Matlock and as far as I know, they are staying until after twelfth night. They are having a ball, trying to appear as a united family. I am certain that they do not plan to come to London in the meantime. ”

“I never knew you felt this way, Richard. If I had, I would have spoken to aunt Catherine and...”

“Do not flatter yourself, Darcy. Nothing short of a fait accomplice would deter aunt Catherine. If you can come up with a plan to get Anne away from her mother’s claws, I am certain I would succeed in wooing her for her affections.”

“I will do that if you help me first...”

“Spill, Darcy! You know I would do anything for you and that little scamp with the legendary Darcy baby blue eyes.”

“Thank you because it is a little complicated...”

Half an hour of explanations later, Richard was nearly rendered speechless in awe of the drama that had become Darcy's life. He slapped his knees and laughed.

“For the first time in my life, I do not envy you, Darcy. Despite your wealth and magnificent estates. When this blows up in the gutter-sheets you will have hell to pay and not only with your own immediate family but every pitiable soul of the ton will despise you.”

“Yes, I expect some difficulties but the essence of the matter is that no one will be able to invalidate my marriage nor usurp the birthright of my son.”

“Deep within that aloof exterior of yours is a good man Darcy. I have changed my mind. I do envy you, a little. Your drive and determination is humbling to a mere mortal like myself.”

“You will help me or rather, help us?”

“Count me in, Darcy.”

***

The messenger that had been sent to Gracechurch Street, came back with a note for Elizabeth.  
Unfortunately, they had not heard anything from Lydia. Neither had their extensive search through London been fruitful. They were keeping their eyes open for Lydia but their concern extended to Elizabeth’s welfare as well. Proclaiming that she might expect them to visit which she replied with an affirmative and directions towards the back entrance. 

Elizabeth joined Darcy and Richard when they broke their fast in the morning. With Matthew securely in her arms, she paced the room.

“I am trying to think like Lydia. What was her interests, where would she go?”

“That is a sensible place to start, Mrs Darcy. I also owe you an apology for my misunderstanding earlier. I hope you can forgive me?”

“I can and I have.”

Darcy had acquainted Elizabeth with the aid the Colonel was willing to offer which had rectified her initial impression of him.

“Do you have any suggestions where we should concentrate our search?”

“I just thought about Covent Garden or Drury Lane perhaps... She has always been intrigued by the theatre, proclaiming loudly that she would have been a fabulous actor if she had made an attempt.”

“There is little activity there, this early in the morning but I suggest we concentrate on theatres tonight. Where could she be during the day?”

“Sleeping, she is not fond of early mornings. If she has a place to sleep...”

“Does she like to walk? Perhaps she has gone to one of the parks?”

“I doubt it. Lydia only walks if there is a ribbon to be bought at the end of it. She is afraid of birds so the park is highly unlikely.”

“Good, we can rule out the parks. What about Vauxhall Garden, can we rule out that too?”

“No, not necessarily. There is entertainment to be had at Vauxhall Garden which will render it a likely place but it has been closed since September so I guess we can rule it out.”

“No parks nor gardens but focus on the theatre and entertainment. Perhaps even the shops on Bond Street and beyond.  
We have at least narrowed it down a little, Darcy. I understand that you visited the houses of ill repute yesterday. I imagine you checked Heartcor house and Mrs Ross's, she has not been here long enough to have made it into Harris’s list of Covent Garden courtesans.   
I am worried that she might be working the streets...”

“She might have found work as a shop girl, a nursemaid or something similar,” Elizabeth interjected. The gentlemen was eying her warily.

“Yes, I suppose there is a slight possibility that she has found some kind of work. We will turn every stone until she is found Elizabeth.” Darcy hastily added.

“Thank you, I heartily appreciate all the effort you are making to find my sister. I know we should have been sailing north by now and that by postponing our departure may put our plan in jeopardy.”

Finishing their breakfast the two cousins ambled out the door but not before Darcy had kissed his son’s forehead goodbye and left a swift one on Elizabeth’s too.

“Where shall we start, Darcy?”

“Bond Street, she might be walking around, dreaming of all the trinkets in the windows she would like to purchase. I doubt she has any money to spend. If her father left her with a few coins, they will be long gone by now. She has been on her own since the end of July.”

“Nearly three months. It is a long time in London. We are looking for a well-dressed gentleman's daughter but that might not be true anymore. She will be filthy if she is living on the streets. She might even have sold her clothes to get food. I think we should be vigilant on the lookout for any dark-haired girl of a little over average height.

“I wonder if we should split up, Richard. I am trying to not let it be known that I am in town. All our plans may come to nought if your father or aunt Catherine get a whiff of me being here. They may come for Elizabeth and Matthew while I am not at home. With so few servants and no footmen, not even Darcy House is safe.”

“Sure but my parents are, as I mentioned, at Matlock but aunt Catherine is just a few hours away and the viscount is in town. Where are you going?”

“Seven Dials and Soho? It is not likely I will run into anyone I know in that part of town.”

“You are too well dressed to go there, Darcy. You should have wore something that would blend in, not that you could ever really blend into those crowds. Your bearing is too stiff and as soon as you open your mouth, all pretence is lost.”

“Are you accusing of being too high on the instep?”

“Basically, yes.”

“Perhaps I should go to Cheapside?”

“Nay, do you not think that she would have contacted her family if she had been in their vicinity? Does she have a good relationship with them or are they more like your family? ”

Darcy chuckled.

“No, I suppose you are right... I believe that she has a very good relationship with them. By the great lengths, they went to accommodate Elizabeth, I seriously doubt that they would turn their backs at Lydia and I believe she knows that. They were the first Elizabeth thought of when she was in trouble. I guess I should really ask Elizabeth when I get home but I will search somewhere else in the meantime.  
The docks! I need to find out how we will get to Scotland as well. She might be trying to get a passage to a foreign country.”

“She does not have the money for that. It takes several hundred pounds and I somehow doubt she has made that much, no matter what occupation she has held.”

“She might be at Queen Charlotte’s laying in hospital!” 

“I would not go there, enquiring after a gentleman’s daughter, high in the belly...”

“No, you are right. I will send one the maids to ask the necessary questions.   
I will hire a hackney and see what our options are for our journey north regardless. I will meet you at home for our midday meal and lay a strategy for this evening.”

“Sounds great. Goodbye.”

Darcy hired a Hackney and went to the docks to investigate their options for travelling north.  
They could not postpone their journey inevitably so he booked them passage on a ship that would dock at Stonehaven that had a little more comfort than the fishing boat they had arrived in London by. The ship was larger than the one they had taken south and their cabins were clean and neat although it was definitely a snug fit for the Darcy family.   
He also tried to subtly enquire if there had been any rumours about human trafficking.

***

The cousins entered Darcy House to warm up and have a meal.  
Elizabeth had made sure that there were warm soup in addition to the cold meat.

They had discovered nothing of importance.   
Richard had asked for the names of the working girls he met but they all seemed to have French names, regardless of their English accent. He had realised that he might meet Lydia but not know it was actually she.

“Elizabeth, does Lydia have a good relationship with the Gardiners?”

“Yes, they always brought her gifts so I believe she had a very good relationship with them but she also had a good relationship with my aunt and uncle Phillips in Meryton. Why?”

“We sort of excluded Cheapside because we figured she would have sought out your aunt and uncle.”

Elizabeth contemplated the question for a while.

“I cannot be certain but I guess she would have sought them out. She has not visited them in Gracechurch Street for some years though. It was usually me or Jane that were invited because we would help with the children. I do not believe that she knows them as well as Jane and I. Neither can I be absolutely certain that she would recognise their house. I am certain that she has not contacted them because my aunt and uncle was here an hour ago. They had no news of Lydia but were excited for Jane and resigned in my case. You might be pleased to know that I got an earful for not contacting you sooner and some unfathomable remarks about my propensities towards quick and erroneous judgements. I have no idea what they were speaking about but that sums it up for you.”

Elizabeth’s eyes had that mischievous twinkle he had so adored while he was in Hertfordshire. It was such a relief to see it here in London with their lives in an upheaval, she was still able to laugh at herself.

“We will keep it in mind but tonight I think we should concentrate on Drury Lane and Covent Garden. What say you, Richard.”

“I agree and by the by. I have thought about your concern of being discovered in town. I believe we should not dress in our finest garb when we go out, Darcy.”

“You are probably right. I will change. I have stopped shaving as well.”

“Ha, that is because Grey is not here and you would probably slit your own throat if you had to do it yourself.”

***

Richard and Darcy strolled leisurely through the back alleys of Drury Lane. It was long past nightfall and the ladies of the night were at work. Eager propositions came their way but none of them was Lydia.

“If she recognise me, she might not come forward,” Darcy worried. “I was not particularly liked in Meryton.”

“Gave them the famous Darcy glare, did you?”

“Something like that...”

“You come off as an arrogant arse Darcy. That is until you let people inside that aloof and disagreeable shell you put up whenever you feel a tad uncomfortable which is practically every social engagement. I am not saying this to be cruel, Darcy. I am just saying that people often get a wrong impression of you on their first encounters with you.”

Another fruitless search ensued although the cousins patrolled the streets until early morning, there was still no signs of Lydia.

Elizabeth was adamant the next morning that she should be part of the search. Darcy was unmoved and determined that she should not leave Matthew. Whereas Elizabeth believed he would be perfectly safe in Mrs Gilbert’s care. Arguing that Matthew now slept through the night without awakening to be fed. She could hand milk herself in the morning when she had a little extra to spare. Leaving it for Mrs Gilbert, should the child suddenly awaken at night.

Darcy had his own reasons for not wanting Elizabeth to tag along.  
Flashes back to his search at Heartcor house and Mrs Ross's establishment brought back memories of the Cyprians that had recognised him.   
He had left his lady with a bad enough impression of him. He was loathed to turn the suspicions that she had to unquestionable certainty.  
He could not bear the thought of her thinking ill of him. He had enough with his own treacherous thoughts.  
What did he know about the scarlet ladies he had visited in coffee-houses the past? They could once have been gently bred ladies like Lydia. All the fake French names fooled nobody...

Utterly disgusted with himself, he groaned and rested his head in his hands. His meal, all but forgotten.  
A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

“If it worries you so much, I will stay at home, Mr Darcy. I did not know it was that important to you.”

Darcy caught the hand on his shoulder, squeezed it in gratefulness then brought it to his lips for a lingering kiss.

“Your and Matthew's welfare are my greatest concerns, Elizabeth. I cannot abide the thought of anything happening to either of you.”

Elizabeth kissed the top of his head before she pulled back her hand that he was still clutching.

“Your tea is cold, let me refill it.”

Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam wore their scruffiest garb when they left Darcy House heading for the seedier? part of town.  
Seven Dials was first on their agenda.

“Try to slouch a little cousin, your ramrod straight back belies your threadbare attire.”

“It is not as easy as it looks... How do you do it?”

”Ouch, that hurt cousin. You now that cannonball I took in 08...”

“You have never been in active duty. I believe I would have known if your generals London headquarters had been under cannonball fire...”

“You wound me deeply Darcy. I swear that one of my father’s prized cannonball relics from the Seven Years' war fell out of its display and landed on my toes.”

Darcy nudged his cousin with a fist in his upper arm, making them look like real, night-time revellers that might be somewhat into their cups. 

There were no gas lamps in this part of town which was somewhat reassuring as some of those who had been put up in Pall Mall had exploded and even caused deaths. 

Narrow, dark streets made it haven for pickpockets although their catch was usually meagre at best.   
The poverty was obvious with unwashed children in rags, begging for a coin or two.   
A little girl, about four years of age, offered them one solitary piece of coal to purchase. Darcy bought it and gave it back to the girl as a gift. Allowing her to sell it to the next soft-hearted person to pass her by.

The stench was unbearable with sewage running openly in the street, laundry lines with threadbare garments hanging to dry, directly above it. It was no wonder the occupants of the street carried a foul smell wherever they went.

Dark back alleys combined with clutter and waste amounting on the streets made plenty of hideouts for anyone who did not want to be seen.

“Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way, Darcy. We might have more luck with luring our girl out rather than chase her all over town. She might not even be here anymore...”

“Prey, how could she afford to travel? Besides, she has nowhere else to go.  
Mr Bennet made sure she knew that she would never be welcomed back to Longbourn. We know she is not in Gracechurch street. She has never met Mrs Gardiner's relations in Lambton. I strongly believe she is still in London but with a million people to search, we have our work cut out for us. Perhaps this is a futile endeavour...”

“There is hope in a hanging rope, Darcy. We have to believe that we will succeed in the end.”

“We have only three more days before the ship sails for Scotland...”

While the cousins were searching the streets of London, Elizabeth sat in front of her vanity, staring at her own reflection.  
Matthew lay sound asleep in his crib with not a worry in the world. The crib was a Darcy heirloom that Mrs Gilbert had dug out of the attic.  
A year ago, Elizabeth had sat in the exact same position after the Meryton assembly, having been slighted and insulted by the most charismatic man she had ever laid her eyes on.  
If anyone had told her then that one year later she would sit in his London home, unmarried with a two months old son with the man that had deemed her only tolerable and not handsome enough to tempt. She would have laughed, scoffed and smelled their breath.  
It was extraordinary how her world had shifted after that faithful night.  
Her she was, waiting impatiently for him to come home, to rescue her sister, legitimize their son and take her to Scotland so that they could marry. Her beloved father an ancient memory of her childhood.   
She sighed and paddled to bed for another lonely night, trying to sleep while her mind churned around on unpleasant thoughts.

***

Two more days had passed with no sign of Lydia anywhere.  
They would leave for Scotland on the morrow, around eight in the morning when the tide was at its peak.  
Elizabeth had packed their belongings while Darcy tirelessly roamed the streets for her sister but it was like the earth had swallowed her whole. Not one sight, sign or word that could have possibly been linked to Lydia had emerged. 

Darcy sat dejected at their dinner table, pushing his dinner around on the plate, not really lifting any of it to his mouth.

“I failed you, Elizabeth. I thought we could find Lydia but...”

“You have not failed me, you have done everything you could and more. When was the last time you slept for more than a couple of hours? Days, if not weeks. My aunt and uncle will continue their search which reminds me.   
Do we have time to drive by Gracechurch Street when we leave tomorrow morning? I know it is way too early for a visit but I would like to leave them a note of what we have done so far. They have been so good to me. I would like to repay them with the courtesy of a thank you note and a proper farewell.”

“You will have the opportunity to see them again, Elizabeth.”

“I know but not for a long time though.”

*Coffee-house was a regency term for a brothel.  
*The Seven Years' War 1756-1762. *Gas lighting first appeared in Pall Mall in 1812 thanks to Fredrick Windsor. Originally with wooden gas sticks, unfortunately, they exploded which led to casualties.


	9. Onwards and upwards

Chapter 9 Onwards and Upwards

The Darcys’ hired carriage approached Gracechurch Street number thirteen, half to seven in the morning. It was pitch black outside, apart from the lamps in the street and a couple of windows in the servants quarters.  
Elizabeth bade Darcy stop the carriage and went towards the back door. Hoping to find a servant that was up and about to deliver her note.  
Darcy stood outside the carriage, following her progress with his keen eyes as she approached the house.

A slight movement at the back of the mews caught her eye. Perhaps it was a stray dog or a street urchin. Elizabeth distinctly heard a moan and went to investigate.  
A filthy girl with her hair in a tangled mess, lay curled up to savour what little heat she could muster. She trembled in the chilly November air and startled when Elizabeth tread on a twig. The frightened brown eyes that stared at Elizabeth was of a character she would have recognised anywhere.

“Lydia! Why are you out here? Why did you not knock on the door?”

“No one will let a girl like me into their house.”

“Aunt and uncle Gardiner would have...”

“I doubt it...”

“How long have you been here?”

“Since last night. I thought I could get into the mew and sleep there but it was locked.”

Lydia trembled while her teeth rattled. Her shawl could not take the place of a winter coat.

“Come, let us get you inside the carriage. We have warm bricks and thick woollen throws to get you warmed up.”

Lydia seemed to follow until the forbidding figure of Mr Darcy caught her attention. Lydia tried to bolt but Elizabeth caught her by the arm. The starved and fatigued girl did not have the strength to put up much of a fight. 

“Please keep him away from me Elizabeth, I beg you!”

“It is only Mr Darcy, nothing to worry about.”

“I do not care if he is the Prinny himself, I cannot abide him.”

Darcy moved and climbed up beside their hired coachman.

“I will ride with Harry, Elizabeth. ‘Tis no trouble.”

“But you will be cold.”

“I have a heavy coat, Elizabeth. I doubt I will be any worse for wear than Harry.”

Elizabeth guided her shivering sister to the carriage and aided her inside.  
With Matthew in a basket on the rear-facing seat, she arranged for Lydia and herself to huddle together on the forward-facing seat. Pulling out the heavy throws and wrapping them around her sister. The smell of her was awful, it had been a long while since her sister had had a bath or donned a clean gown.

“What is in the basket? Do you have any food, Lizzy?”

Elizabeth followed her sister's eyes to Matthew’s makeshift sleeping arrangement.

“I do but not in that basket.”

She lifted another basket that had been standing on the floor and Lydia helped herself greedily to much of its content.

“How long since you have had a proper meal, Lydia?”

Elizabeth watched as her sister almost inhaled her morsels.

“I do not remember, a couple of months maybe more...”

“Where have you been? We have been looking all over London for you?”

“Yes, I know. Word on the streets said that a couple gentlemen was looking for me. I told them not to tell.”

“But why?”

“I thought it was one of Mrs Young’s gentleman friends that was looking for me to collect the rest of my debts and revenge himself on me.”

“Mr Wickham?”

“No, not that sorry excuse for a man. I hesitate to call him a gentleman because he was not...  
He promised to marry me if I paid for a carriage to take us to London. He could only afford the stagecoach himself but I had several pounds that mama gave to me. A week after we got there, he left me at Mrs Young's boarding house with no coins to pay for the food and board. I had to work to pay her back.”

“You worked as a maid?”

“For a while...”

Lydia reverted into herself, turned away and stared out the window of the carriage. Seemingly oblivious to the presence of her sister.  
Elizabeth thought it best to withhold further enquiries until there were no hired coachman around to eavesdrop. 

Matthew had awakened and cooed in his basket. Elizabeth lifted him to her lap and watched his nonplussed expression. He had just found his voice and the sound of it still startled him, making his eyes grow wide and his eyebrows raise towards his hairline, despite the fact that the sound came from himself.  
Elizabeth chuckled and kissed his forehead and tucked him securely in the crook of her arm.  
Lydia stared at them.

“Who is that? I have not been gone so long that mama had another baby?”

“No, he is my baby. Meet Matthew, my son.”

“I did not know that you were expecting a babe? Are you sure he is yours with those beautiful blue eyes?”

“Yes, Lydia, I am quite certain...”

“May I hold him?”

“Of course, you can.”

Elizabeth placed the infant in her sister’s arms and they looked at each other in bewilderment when the carriage came to a halt.  
The carriage door opened and Mr Darcy handed down Elizabeth before he reached for his son to carry him aboard the ship.  
Lydia recoiled back into her seat and nearly dropped the babe in the process.

Elizabeth had a difficult time with coaching her sister out of the carriage, only when she threatened to leave her there on her own did Lydia scramble out of their conveyance.

Darcy led the way with his son proudly on his arm. Slipping a few coins into the hands of a couple of young lads, to carry their belongings for them on to the ship. 

Lydia held on to her sister's arm for dear life while they passed the sailors that were busy loading up their vessel.  
The skipper welcomed them on board while Lydia stood trembling with fear.

“I wonder if there might be an additional cabin on board for my sister? She has had a little mishap and will need some warm water as well. May I inconvenience you with the trouble of providing some, Captain?”

“Yes, that might be arranged. The water is easy enough but if you want an extra cabin, I am afraid you will have to give up yours and share with your husband.”

Elizabeth looked appreciatively at Darcy. He thought of everything, always...

“I believe I can survive the deprivation,” Elizabeth remarked with a glint in her eye. The sleeping arrangements could be sorted later... 

“Oh, Lord!” Elizabeth’s hand flew to her mouth. “I entirely forgot.”

“What? What did you forget?” Mr Darcy who had remained quiet up to then sounded a little worried.

“The note for my aunt and uncle. I forgot to leave it at their house after I discovered Lydia... I need to add to it as well. May I inconvenience you again with the loan of a pen, Captain? Ours are deep in one of the chests and I suspect we do not have the time to dig through them.”

The Captain lent her what she needed. Elizabeth added a few sentences to her missive and balanced down the gangplank to find an errand boy with her sister close on her heels.

She found a reliant looking chap and paid him handsomely to run to Gracechurch Street with the important news. She had not sealed it but the chances of the boy knowing his letters was slim to none.

Looking up, she saw the Colonel coming towards them. ‘How nice of him to come all this way to say goodbye.’  
She smiled brilliantly and was about to wave when the Colonel slowed his pace so that he fell a little behind his distinguished-looking gentleman friend and made unmistakable gestures for her to move away.

It dawned on her that his companion might not be a friend after all. She grabbed her sister’s arm and hurried back to the ship were the crew waited impatiently to cast off.

Their heels was barely on board before the gangplank was yanked away and they were on their way to Scotland.

Darcy emerged from the cabin with Matthew on his arm and Elizabeth hurried to his side to point out the Colonel and his friend.

“Who is that with the Colonel on the dock?”

“That is his brother, Viscount Crawford. Did they see you?”

“The Colonel did but not his brother.”

“Good.”

Lydia pulled on Elizabeth’s arm wanting them to move away from Mr Darcy. The captain came to escort them to Lydia's cabin with warm water to wash off the dirt. Elizabeth took Matthew from Darcy as his tongue had started to search and gathered his change of clothes and a gown for Lydia on their way.

Elizabeth fed her babe while Lydia scrubbed the dirt off her person.

“I cannot believe that you are mother Elizabeth. I never even suspected anything... Who is his papa?”

Elizabeth looked up from her babe and regarded her sister intensely. She could see when the truth dawned on her sister’s countenance.

“Surely not! You do not even like him. Oh my Lord, did he force himself on you? I can teach you a few tricks, you know. I have not lived on the streets for a couple of months without gathering some useful information.”

“Yes, Mr Darcy is Matthew's father but he did not force himself on me. He really is the best man I have ever known... You need not fear him, Lydia. He has searched high and low for you all over London for days with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. A lot more than our own father could be bothered to do. You owe him much, as do I.”

“Truly?”

“Yes, I promise you. You have nothing to fear from Mr Darcy.”

To Elizabeth’s bewilderment, Lydia broke down in heart-wrenching sobs.  
She shifted Matthew to her other side and gathered her trembling sister in the crook of the other.

“Did Wickham force his attentions on you, Lydia?”

“No, I gave it away willingly. I was under the misconception that we were getting married as soon as he had sorted out some business matters. Instead, he bolted and left me to the mercy of Mrs Young and her gentlemen friends...”

“Did they abuse you, Lydia.”

“Yes,” Lydia whispered softly with a trembling voice. “Until I could bear it no longer, I took care of the matter and ran away in the wee hours of the morning and never looked back.”

Elizabeth dreaded the answer to her next question but it had to be asked...

”How did you manage to support yourself?”

“After I left Mrs Young, about a month ago, I have sold everything I owned save the gown on my back. My gowns, pelisse, petticoats, chemise, reticule, the necklace my father gave me for my the birthday when I turned five and ten, everything was sold for a pittance of their worth but I was so hungry... When I had no more items to sell, I begged and stole whatever edible I could get my hands on but it was not enough... I arrived at Gracechurch Street last night but I wasn’t sure it was the right house. I had intended to keep watch until I was certain and hope for the best.”

“You did not have to offer yourself for money?”

“No, I could not bear the thought of another mans hands on my body or... I just could not do it.”

Matthew who was full and content cooed his assent.

“He is such a sweetheart, Elizabeth.”

“Have you had your curses since, well after the incidents with Wickham and Mrs Young’s friends?”

“Yes, why?”

“If they had stopped it could be an indication that you were increasing.”

“Increasing?”

“Expecting a child, Lydia.”

“Thank goodness that did not happen. Neither George nor any of the old goats at Mrs Young's deserves to become fathers.”

“Do you know what happened to George, Lydia?”

“No, as I said. He walked out of our room one day, saying he had a business meeting but he did not return. Father came by, later that day and said that I would never be welcome at Longbourn as long as I lived nor would I be welcome at aunt and uncle Phillips. He did not mention aunt and uncle Gardiner but I surmised that it was because he had not had a chance to speak to them. They had left for their trip north with Jane so they were not at home. He complained loudly about having to pay for a room at the Grillon's Hotel on Albemarle Street while I was stuck in a filthy boarding house in Edward Street. Well, he left and Wickham did not show and I had to deal with the aftermath.”

“I do not know how to put this agreeably so I will speak plainly. Our father ran a trial against Mr Wickham, he was sentenced to hang and he did, a few days later.”

“Mr Wickham is dead?”

“Yes.”

Lydia grew quiet and Elizabeth allowed her some time to digest the news.  
The Bennet sisters sat in contemplative silence until Darcy knocked on the door and announced it was time for their midday meal.  
Matthew had fallen asleep in Elizabeth’s arms but his father removed him from her before she had time to put him in his basket.

The door from Lydia's cabin led straight into the communal dining room. The ship had six cabins that were all situated around the dining room and they were all occupied.

“I have had so little time with him lately, humour me Elizabeth?”

“Yes, of course.” 

To consume a meal with one arm was not the easiest of undertakings but he managed somehow. Refusing flatly to put Matthew down, having seen so little of him after they arrived in London.

Elizabeth heard one of the other passengers grouse about a baby on board. Hoping they would be able to sleep through the wailing. She tensed but Darcy lay his hand on hers for comfort and she unwound.

After a while even Lydia seemed to unwind a little in his company, Elizabeth wondered if he cuddled Matthew on purpose, to putt Lydia at ease.

When the meal ended they went outside on the deck. The dining room had no potholes, neither did the cabins for that matter. The natural light burned their eyes but the fresh air was invigorating. They were out of the Thames and sailed along the coast of Southend-on-Sea. They would hopefully reach Stonehaven in four days if the wind was on their side.

The wind was collaborating at the moment but it was also bitingly cold so Elizabeth fretted that it would be too cold for her babe.  
Lydia was shivering and offered to take her nephew to her cabin to rest, on the condition that Elizabeth escorted them there. 

Elizabeth loved the wind and the salty smell of the sea. She even loved the cries of the seagulls, hovering above them in the air.   
She had developed a penchant for wide open and barren landscapes as she moved to the moor of Yorkshire.  
She had thought that she preferred woodland but that was probably because of her limited experience with other forms of topography.  
She knew she liked London for its entertainment but she did not particularly like the hustle and bustle nor the smell or of the foggy air.  
No, she preferred the wild and the untamed and now she was going to Scotland. Elizabeth would have squealed with delight if it had not been such an uncouth way to behave.

Darcy met her as she came up from the cabin and they strolled leisurely around on deck with the seven other passengers aboard the ship. They did not speak much but little of what they had on their minds could be uttered in the company of their fellow passengers.

They did not have the opportunity to speak in private until they retired.  
Elizabeth had offered to sleep with her sister but Lydia had flat out refused when she saw the size of the bed. It would be cramped with both sisters in it, they would probably have to sleep on their sides to accommodate each other. What room that left for Darcy and Elizabeth next door never entered Lydia's mind.  
She was sleeping in a bed for the first time in a month and she was planning to thoroughly enjoy the experience.

The bed was a tight fit but there was not much room left on the floor either. Darcy and Elizabeth barely managed to pass each other when they were both standing and Matthews basket took up some of the space. 

“I will sleep on the floor, Elizabeth.”

“Absolutely not! There is no room to stretch neither is it roomy enough to curl up. We will have to share the bed and that is that.”

“Aye, captain,” Darcy replied with a soft smile.

“How is your sister? I kept my distance when I realised that she was frightened of me... I did not want to add to her burden by pressing my case but I would like to know what happened?”

“Wickham ruined her by promising her marriage but, at least, he did not force himself on her. When he disappeared, by the power of my father I believe, she was left with the bill of their lodgings and Mrs Young had gentlemen friends...”

Elizabeth looked intently at Darcy who immediately understood what she meant without her having to say it out loud.

“Mrs Young? In Edward Street?”

“Yes, that is the lady.”

“I was at her boarding house three days ago. She denied that she had seen Wickham for over a year...”

Darcy seemed incredulous that she had lied to his face.

“She has probably heard of Wickham’s hanging and was afraid to get implicated in the business that led to his departure from this world. She presumably knew that it had something to do with him absconding with a gentleman's daughter and did not dare to mention Lydia. You could not have known.”

“I should have... Mrs Young was once Georgiana’s companion. I let them a house in Ramsgate where Mrs Young let Wickham impose himself on Georgiana until she believed herself in love and agreed to an elopement. If I had not decided to visit them, unexpectedly, a few days before I was expected, it would have been Georgiana and not your sister in that rundown boarding house on Edward Street. If I had dealt with Wickham and Mrs Young then...”

Darcy sat down on the bed, put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. Utterly dejected.

“I failed you, I failed everybody. This could not have happened if I had dealt with Wickham when I should have,” came his muffled cries behind his hands.

Elizabeth walked over to him and positioned herself in front of him. When seated, she was a head taller than him. She lifted his head and tucked it under her chin at her bosom.

“Under that forbidding and aloof exterior of yours beats a warm and loyal heart. You cannot take responsibility for the actions of others. You can only take responsibility for your own and you are making an admirable effort in securing our future. If you had dragged the sordid man to the courts, Georgiana would have been ruined. You were trying to protect your sister. No one can fault you for that.”

“Yes, but I failed miserably.”

“It will all be well, I know it in my heart. Scotland will bring us solace.”

“I blamed you for our transgressions at the Netherfield ball.”

Elizabeth knelt in front of him, folded her hands on his knees and lay her chin on top of her hands. Looking up at his downturned face and furiously blinking eyes.

“Which is natural because I own half the blame,” she conceded.

“Surely not! You were an innocent and I took advantage of your inexperience.”

Elizabeth rose and walked away from him obviously experience some discomfort by the tenseness in her shoulders.  
Darcy rose to his feet and lay his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently with his thumbs over her sore muscles.

“When you walked through the door at the assembly in Meryton with Mr Bingley and his sister. I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes on. I felt this pull towards you that was overwhelming. When you purposely avoided an introduction to me, I was bewildered but when you disparaged my looks and my ability to tempt you or any other man, I was hurt. You were the first man that had ever caught my eye and you brushed me off like I was nothing to you. I swore to loathe you for all eternity and enact my revenge if I got the chance. I goaded and taunted you at every turn.”

“I thought you were flirting with me.”

Elizabeth laughed outright, making someone in the adjoining cabin knock on their wall, demanding them to be quiet. Elizabeth reined in her mirth and turned towards Darcy.

“Let us not quarrel over who is more to blame. Neither of our conduct was without fault and I could have stopped you. I somehow doubt that you would have forced yourself on a lady that said no.”

“Of course not. I am not an ogre.”

“Bingley begs to differ. I distinctly remember him saying so one night at Netherfield. Particularly when you were at home on a Sunday afternoon with nothing to do.”

Darcy chuckled.

“There is a slight difference between being bored and a rapist, Elizabeth.”

“Yes, I am glad you see the difference. I was starting to worry that you did not as you were taking the blame for the entire world when you have but one to take upon yourself.”

Darcy could no longer conceal his yawns. He was exhausted and the last days’ lack of sleep was catching upon him. 

Elizabeth helped him out if his tight fitted coat and Darcy unlaced her stays. In their shirt and shift, they curled up in bed.   
Darcy, pressed up against the wall with Elizabeth in the crook of his arms, fell promptly asleep while Elizabeth lay awake a little bit longer. Contemplating the flaws in her ability to judge herself as well as others.   
Elizabeth snuggled closer to the heat behind her, utilizing every available, warm surface and dozed off or so it seemed when Matthew started to whine in the morning. 

***

On day two of their journey, the passengers warmed to each other and started to socialize.  
Elizabeth was, of course, much occupied with her son and her sister.

Darcy kept in the background, catering to their every need when something was wanted.   
His highlight of their travelling days were the strolls around on deck with Elizabeth. Lydia watched Matthew as he slept and the new parents were afforded a quiet moment to themselves or as solitary as it was conceivable to get, on a crowded ship.

Still, by the fourth day, he was yearning for more room and much less people surrounding him. He would miss having Elizabeth in his arms at night though. It had become his favourite time of the day. Feeling her cuddle up close, soft and warm.


	10. Sealed With a Ring

Chapter 10 Sealed With A Ring

Arriving in Stonehaven, they took rooms at the Coach and Horses Inn.  
They needed to hire a carriage and horses before they set out to Darcy's Scottish estate which was situated only two miles on the outskirts of Stonehaven but Darcy had some errands to run first. A few extra servants would not be amiss.

Bluff Castle was originally built as a medieval fortress. The oldest remaining building was a tower house from the fourteenth century.   
The palace itself was from the sixteenth century but it would be untruthful to claim it had Pemberley’s comfort.  
Situated on a cliff, as the name would indicate. The cliff dropped a hundred and sixty feet down into the North Sea below. The headland was connected to the mainland by a narrow strip of soil and a steep slope led up to the castle.

The property had a permanent staff of a steward, a housekeeper, gardeners, farmworkers and maids. It was not convenient to bring a lot of servants to the estate when he visited but neither was it prudent to keep too many at hand when he rarely visited.  
It should be adequate for their small party of four but Darcy wanted to hire a lady's maid, a valet and a few footmen. His beard had grown uncomfortably long and thick after two weeks without shaving. He needed not hide his identity here, it was time to let the beard go.

The Coach and Horses Inn had few but comfortable rooms. Darcy had lost his night-time companion to her sister. Lydia was not inclined to sleep alone in the buzzing Inn. Elizabeth had naturally taken Matthew with her as well but Darcy felt the loss keenly when he tucked in at night, alone in his room.

Elizabeth and Lydia had a surprise appointment with a seamstress the next morning. Lydia had practically nothing to wear and he worried that Elizabeth’s wardrobe did not contain sufficiently warm garments. Although this was not the Highlands, it was still Scotland. They might not get much snow here at the coast but the wind and the cold were merciless.

***

“Oh. My. Lord, Lizzy. We are going to stay in a medieval castle, do you think there are ghosts here?”

Lydia sounded almost jolly for the first time since they had found her curled up behind their uncle’s mews.

“I certainly hope not!” 

“It would be exciting though, would it not?”

“Surely not...”

“You are such a bore, Lizzy. Where is your sense of adventure?”

“My proclivities towards adventure has somewhat diminished after leaving home against my will and making due on my own...”

Lydia held her tongue, sufficiently chastened by the reminder of her sister’s hardships as well as her own.  
The carriage tilted precariously as they ascended the steep slope towards the narrow bit of land that was the only access to the castle. Surrounded by pastures, Elizabeth understood what Darcy had meant when he said that visitors could be easily spotted. The horses laboured up the last slope and they were there.  
Awestruck, the Bennet sisters alighted from the carriage.

“It is like I have walked into a fairy-tale Mr Darcy. Thank you for bringing us here.”

“You are welcome, Elizabeth. I must say that I am more eager to show you Pemberley though.”

“Surely, nothing can top this?”

“We will see...”

***

After a few days living in a medieval castle, the Bennet sisters romantic notions had somewhat worn off. It looked magnificent but in reality, the large rooms were dark and cold. Beauty in itself did not offer comfort.  
Elizabeth and Lydia were grateful Darcy had thought of warmer gowns, shawls and coats or they would surely have frozen to death by now.

The banns for their wedding had been read twice and the vicar had agreed to perform the long overdue Christening of Matthew when the wedding ceremony was done.  
Lydia and Mr Darcy's steward were their witnesses for the wedding.  
Darcy's steward, Finlay McGregor was Ian MacGregor's, the Pemberley stewards, brother.  
It left them with the conundrum of who should be godfather to Matthew. Lydia could serve as his godmother but custom demanded two godfathers to a male child and the steward would not be Darcy's choice. It would be better if someone with a higher rank in society would stand as godfather and future protector of his son. 

He had formed slight acquaintances with his fellow passengers on board the ship but none suited this purpose. Darcy was left with one unpalatable choice. He had to go with his hat in his hand and ask Lord Stonehaven, Alexander Baird, the Baron if he might want the questionable pleasure of being his son's godfather. 

He was shown into an impressing study, the ceilings must be over ten feet high. The walls were covered in dark panelling where they were not covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves.

Lord Stonehaven himself sat behind his oak desk when Darcy entered but he rose and bowed to him as Darcy progressed towards his desk. He was an older, distinguished-looking gentleman, a little past his prime judging by his white hair and moustache.

“Mr Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire and Bluff Castle in Stonehaven,” the butler announced belatedly.

The Baron chuckled.

“You need no introduction, Mr Darcy. I can easily discern who you are by looking at your countenance. The resemblance to your father is remarkable.”

“Thank you! Did you know my father?”

“I did.”

The Baron revealed nothing of his sentiments though. The words were uttered evenly, deprived of any feeling.

“What brings you to my study, Mr Darcy? So many years after the previous Darcy crossed my threshold.”

“I am here to ask a great favour of you.”

“Intrigued, what could you possibly want from me?”

The Baron was not making it simple for Darcy. He hid his emotions well. Darcy could not determine if he had been on amicable terms or disagreeable terms with his late father.

“I would like for you to be my son's godfather.”

The Baron did not answer immediately but studied his guest intently. Mr Darcy fought the urge to squirm under the heavy scrutiny.

“Why me?”

“I thought of you because of the family connection since my grandmother was a Baird and your aunt. She told me so much about the history of Bluff Castle and Stonehaven. My visits here have been brief and I usually stayed only to solve problems but I am more comfortable in my role as the master of Pemberley now and I plan to spend more time here in the future.”

“Why marry in Scotland?”

Darcy sighed, contemplating how much to reveal and how much to conceal.

“My marriage has been met with some resistance within my family.”

“The Matlocks'?”

“Yes.”

It was not the entire truth, neither was it a flat out lie, an omission of circumstances.

“How inappropriate is this lady of yours?”

“She is a gentleman’s daughter of little means and no connections to speak of. Her father owns an estate in Hertfordshire that is entailed away from the female line. With five daughters and no son, the estate’s heir presumptive is a distant cousin. My aunt, Lady Catherine of Rosings Park's parson, to be exact.”

“And?”

“That is the crucks of the matter but I guess that it eliminates their plans of my marriage to my cousin Anne and the joining of Pemberley with Rosings Park had some bearing in the matter.”

“Eliminates, strange choice of words.”

“Yes, well. We will marry on Monday after the third ban has been read but before Matthew's Christening.”

“You have had a lot more than a little resistance from your family, I gather. Did you know that I went to Eton and Oxford with Lord Matlock? He was a Viscount back then...”

Darcy shook his head. This was not looking good. Perhaps he had spoiled their plan by striving for an exalted godfather for his son.

“If I agree to be your son's godfather, would you be willing to wear a kilt at your wedding and your son's christening?  
The reason why I am asking this of you is the act of proscription that forbade the highland dress, including the kilt from 1746 until the law was repealed in 1782. By that time the kilts and tartans were no longer ordinary wear.  
Aristocrats like myself formed the Highland Society of Edinburgh to promote the use of the ancient garments. Do I have your consent?”

Darcy saw no reason not to indulge the Baron in a matter he felt so strongly about.

“Certainly, I have no issue with the kilt.”

“In 1782 I was just a young buck with lofty thoughts about myself and my heritage which was put to the test by the famine that very same year.  
We used all of our grain for food that year and when spring came in 1783, we had nothing left to sow.  
Your father rescued me and my family. He came all the way from Derbyshire with carts full of grain, barley and rye mostly. As a result, our situation was much better than many others were. He was a good man, your father. I owe him much...  
I was heartily sorry when he married that Matlock girl but I guess you are not as otherwise, you would not have been here. I wanted him to marry my sister, Inghean but she was not his choice. Our relationship never was the same after that. Your father knew I disliked his wife and he was a loyal man. I understood too late, the love between them...  
I was saddened to hear about his passing though.”

“Why would you dislike my mother?”

“I did not dislike her specifically but her relations. I had a fall out with her brother, Viscount Crawford at the time, but that is a story for another day. When will I meet this paragon of a son of yours?”

“Whenever it pleases you.”

“Come back on the morrow for dinner and bring your betrothed with you.”

“Thank you, until tomorrow then.”

Darcy bowed and let himself out of the study into the hallway where the butler awaited to escort him out.

The entire ordeal had gone much smoother than he had expected.  
The steward was not ideal for the second godfather but he had none other to ask so he would have to do.  
For now, he needed to get back to his son and Elizabeth who would become his wife in four days.

Darcy entered his wife's chamber to inform her of the new development. Imposing on a domestic scene he had become used to over the last weeks.

“Elizabeth, I have found an additional godfather. Lord Stonehaven agreed to the assignment. He is a distant relation of mine as my grandmother was his aunt. He was a friend of my father when they were young but they were not close in his later years...”

“Good, we are all set then. Nothing more that needs our attention?”

“It suddenly dawned on me that you might need a gown.”

“How considerate of you but I have a gown.”

“I cannot take credit for it. I only thought of it because Lord Stonehaven‘s condition to act as Matthew’s godfather was that I wore a kilt during the ceremony. The dress act of 1746 is understandably a sore spot for the Scots...”

“I will be looking forward to it,” Elizabeth remarked with a twinkling in her eyes.

“We have been invited to Lord Stonehaven for dinner on the morrow. He wanted to meet Matthew which I cannot fault. May I?”

Darcy reached for his son who’s countenance brightened with a smile at the sight of his father.  
He walked over to the window, light snow drifted through the air. He hoped it would not amount to much, it did not look like it, at the present.

“Elizabeth?”

“Yes.”

“I would like to go home to Pemberley. I had hoped that we would celebrate Christmas there. I do not believe we can tarry long if we want to travel safely. We might get snowbound on the road so I suggest we find a vessel heading south and go by carriage from Barton-Upon-Humber.”

“I trust your judgement Mr Darcy, we will do what you think is best. I would dearly like to see Jane though. I wonder if she is still at Pemberley?”

Darcy's back straightened.

“I believe they are. Bingley would not leave my sister unprotected.”

“No you are right, he would not.”

“Oh no, Matthew. Am I so boring that you fall asleep whenever I am around.”

“I believe it is that delightful baritone voice you have that lulls him to sleep within a blink of an eye. It is going to prove invaluable when he start teething.”

Darcy sat down in a chair with his son on his chest. His curly head, tucked under his chin, stroking his back absentmindedly.

“How is Lydia? I have hardly seen her for days.”

“She is fine when she is surrounded by females but she apprehensive whenever a male enters. She does not react towards you but it will take time before she is comfortable in the presence of other men.”

Elizabeth walked over to Darcy.

“Shall I put him in his crib?”

“No, not yet.” Darcy kissed his son's head, burying his nose in his curls. “He smells heavenly.”

“I know, all babies do.”

***

Lydia joined Elizabeth and Darcy when they left for Lord Stonehaven's dinner party. She came along as Matthew's nursemaid and would stay in the nursery while Elizabeth and Darcy dined.  
Elizabeth was feeling anxious about bringing her son out into society for the first time, although she knew Lydia would take excellent care of him. He was still illegitimate and she was still unmarried. 

The butler welcomed them at the door and they were led to a spacious dining room with ridiculously high ceilings and walls covered in red wallpaper. The Baron was waiting for them in a throne-like chair with a tall red velvet canopy above it.   
Other guests were milling about the room.  
Elizabeth felt Darcy's arm tense up beneath her hand. She straightened her spine, lifted her chin and peered calmly about the room. 

“Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire and Bluff Castle in Stonehaven. Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire, Miss Lydia Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire and Mr Matthew Darcy.” the butler announced and all eyes of the room turned towards the new arrivals.

Darcy recognised the vicar, Mr Baird, another distantly related cousin of his but none of the others present.

“Ah, there you are. Come, I will introduce you.” The Baron waved them over to his seat. 

“Mr Baird, our vicar, you know but you have not been introduced the Earl of Ury, our Lord Lieutenant of Aberdeenshire county.”

“Lord Ury, Mr Darcy of Pemberley.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Lord Ury,” Darcy replied as Elizabeth curtsied deeply beside him.

“I have wanted to meet the son of the late Mr Darcy. Your father was a good man.”

“Thank you, Lord Ury.”

“Bring my godson to me, I want to see him,” the Baron interrupted.

Elizabeth took Matthew from Lydia and carried the now almost three months old infant to his godfather.  
He was a healthy babe with a double chin and rolls of fat down his arms and legs. His disposition was, as usual, happy and content.

The Baron stared at boy who stared back until a grin spread on his face and he gurgled loudly.

“Oh my, what a delightful child. I see he has inherited the Darcy-blue eyes. Quite a remarkable colour, like cobalt.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“And you must be Elizabeth Bennet.”

“I am.”

“Was the child born in Scotland?”

“No, he was born in Yorkshire. Near Misselton Castle.”

“Ah, so you are familiar with Mr Raven?”

”Yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting him at Misselton Castle.”

“He is my brother by marriage. His late wife was my sister Inghean but she has been gone for many years now. Did you know that his family was fiercely opposed to their marriage? Scottish nobility was not good enough for the old Mr Raven, what a ridiculous notion but I digress... I will ask you again. Where was master Matthew born?”

Elizabeth suppressed a sigh.

“He was born on the moors of Yorks...”

The Baron shook his head.

“No, no and no. He might have been born on the moors but they were Scottish. Remember that, the next time someone asks. It is vital for our little scheme to work.” The last sentence, the baron whispered to Elizabeth’s ears alone. 

Elizabeth wondered if the elderly Baron might be a little soft in the head but dared not contradict him.

“I see my Butler signalling that our dinner is ready, let us assemble at the table.”

Lydia left the dining room for the nursery with Matthew.

Darcy was seated near the head of the table, in close proximity to Lord Stonehaven and Lord Ury while Elizabeth was seated further down the table with the vicar. Mr Baird introduced her to his wife and the other guests surrounding her and she spent an altogether pleasant evening at Baron Stonehaven’s party. Not oblivious to the frequent glances from Mr Darcy, she answered his gaze with a brilliant smile that lit up her countenance and made her eyes twinkle. He seemed unable to pull his eyes away and Elizabeth noticed that the Baron was trying to catch his attention. She laughed discreetly at his bewildered expression when the Baron finally succeeded in drawing him out of his stupor. The barest hint of a smile lifted the corners of his mouth when his reason caught up with his conjectures. 

“How are you adapting to living in Scotland, Miss Elizabeth?” Mrs Baird enquired.

“I absolutely love it! The untamed wilderness, the sea and the salty air, I even love the weather. There is so much of it. One day the wind is howling outside the walls, the next day the sun is shining but the wind still howls.”

Mrs Baird chuckled behind her kerchief.

“I believe you have got it down to the nines, Miss Elizabeth.”

“I would love to experience the summer here. When the garden blooms and the sun sets late in the evening. Autumn too when there are berries and mushrooms to pick...”

Elizabeth stared dreamily out into the air. In her mind, she was already there.


	11. Clouds in the Sky

Chapter 11 Clouds in the Sky

Clouds had gathered over Bluff Castle and the morning mist lay heavy in the air. It was the day before the combined wedding and christening. The kitchen was buzzing with activity while Elizabeth and Lydia stitched the last of the embellishments on master Matthews christening gown.   
They had decorated the hem of the soft, lightweight cotton with leaves. Empire line with a raised waist and tiny faggoted seam details. It closed in the front with tiny crocheted buttons and the yoke was embroidered in the back and the front with delicate whitework flowers and foliage. The collar had lace edging. It was exquisitely made, Elizabeth was particularly proud of her handiwork as she had not always been such good friends with the needle and thread. Jane had been correct though, she improved with practice.  
Lydia, on the other hand, was a skilled embroiderer as the most creative of the Bennet sisters.

A commotion was heard from the yard and Elizabeth wondered if the morrows feast's, chosen piglet had escaped the butcher.

She put Matthew on her hip and strolled towards the kitchen when loud voices penetrated through the hallway. She turned and hurried towards the entrance to see what the racket was all about.

“Where is Darcy? I demand to see my nephew this instant. Where is he? I have a matter of importance to discuss with him, that cannot be related too soon.”

It occurred to Elizabeth that the intruder would have a better chance to get an answer to his inquiry if he occasionally drew breath so that others could get a word in. 

The visitor was unfamiliar to Elizabeth but his attire suggested that he was a gentleman of considerable means albeit some years past his prime. He had a thick pile of papers in his hand that he was waving around when another much younger gentleman, equally finely dressed with an air superiority, entered followed by a third that Elizabeth recognised. She kept in the shadows of the hallway, hoping that Matthew would be quiet. He was looking up at her with a cute crease between his brows like he sensed his mother's disquiet. Elizabeth smiled at him and the furrow disappeared.

Darcy was approaching from behind, cursing as he strode towards their unexpected guests. He passed her without noticing that she was there, his eyes fixed on the three callers.

“Uncle, Crawford, Richard.”

Elizabeth stifled a gasp. She had suspected the elderly gentleman could be Lord Matlock when the Colonel enter but now Darcy had confirmed it.

“What are you doing here?”

“Is that a way to greet your closest relations, Darcy? I suspect you have not been in the best of company of late, I believe they have had a bad influence on you. We will have to remedy that but first things first.”

“I repeat, what are you doing here uncle?”

“Why so impatient, Darcy? I have come to rescue you from your own folly. This playing house with the country chit ends now. I have seen to it, you are a free man Darcy.”

Darcy was pacing the hall trailing his hand through his hair, leaving it dishevelled and unruly.

“What the bloody hell does he mean, Richard.”

Richard looked at Darcy pleadingly.

“I am sorry Darcy, the man cannot be stopped when he puts his mind towards something. I thought it was better I followed him here to do some damage control than to leave you to face him alone. I have not forgotten...”

“This is all very pleasant lads but we have business to do. Do you have a study we can proceed to or are you doing all your business in the entrance hall now?”

Darcy glared at his uncle but gestured in the direction of Bluff castle's study.

“Order some tea and refreshments or is it too difficult for a country bumpkin?”

The Earl of Matlock scowled at Elizabeth. Her cover had not been as efficient as she had thought. Darcy spun on his heels, his eyes widening at the sight of Elizabeth standing so close to the debacle.

Elizabeth stepped out of the shadows and replied to the Earl of Matlock.

“I will make a conscious effort, milord but I give you no promise. It is known to be an exceedingly difficult task to perform. Excuse me while I stretch to the limit of my capabilities.”

Elizabeth turned in search of the housekeeper.

“Elizabeth,” Darcy called but she paid him no mind. She was occupied with the conundrum of where she should leave Matthew. In Lydia's care or take him with her. If the Earl had more men at the premises, Lydia would be no match for them if they came for her son. Better to take him with her and shield him to the best of her abilities.

She ordered tea and refreshments for the study and returned to a heated debate.

“I have a court order that render your wedding invalid regardless of which London church the sordid affair was performed. Mr Bennet had word from that tradesman's son's sister that it was the Temple Church in Seven Dials but I searched the register and it was not there but it would not be the first time that Miss Bingley got it wrong...   
I have the signature of Mr Bennet, as well as the London court, to bring this sham of a marriage to its end. Since you did not have the time for reading of the banns and there are no records of a special licence at the house of commons. You must have married by common licence which Mr Bennet challenged and won in the court. Your marriage is hereby declared invalid!”

The Earl of Matlock blew out his chest and waved the papers triumphantly in the air.

“May I look at the papers?” Darcy asked dejectedly.

“Certainly, mind you, they are copies. The original is filed at the London Court House.”

Darcy took the papers and perused the pages swiftly.

“They are dated over two weeks ago. A matter of fact, they were signed the day after we boarded the ship to Scotland. Pronouncing any marriage between Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet consecrated prior to the date, invalid. How the hell did you get this information? Do not say Miss Bingley or did you go to Pemberley?”

A whole new set of fears emerged in Darcy's mind from the safety of his sister to his property. He glared at Richard, demanding an explanation.

“Mr Bennet has been very forthcoming in this debacle. He himself informed me of his promiscuous daughters, one which is currently working the streets of London...”

“You are misinformed, perhaps my father is no more trustworthy than Miss Bingley because Lydia is not working the streets in London. She is here with us, helping me to take care of her nephew.”

The Earl took a few steps towards Elizabeth who countered his progress by backing up. Darcy walked to her side and relieved her of their son.

“I swear I never told him anything, Darcy! My brother was in town and he had somehow gotten whiff of your plans to travel to Scotland. He was on his way to the docks and I opted to follow him to distract him if it became necessary. I saw Elizabeth with a girl, err, lady...”

“She is a girl Colonel, no offence taken. My sister has just turned six and ten,” Elizabeth interjected.

“I managed to signal to Elizabeth that she should not acknowledge me but leave and she did in the nick of time.”

Elizabeth nodded her assent to his rendition of the events which Darcy was already familiar with.

“The crucks of the matter is that your marriage has been declared nil and void, dear cousin.” It was the first words uttered by Viscount Crawford who had remained silent until then.

“Yes, listen to your cousin nephew. You are now free to marry cousin Anne to unite Rosings with Pemberley. I have great plans for you. The Prince Regent himself is of a mind to ask you to be England’s new prime minister. If you play your cards right, that is.  
You have had a stellar reputation, without reproach up until now. This little hiccup will soon be forgotten. Set up the whippersnapper and your bastard child with a cottage if you like but do not throw away your life. I implore you!”

Darcy hung his head, rubbing his temples with his free hand.  
The room was quiet, you could have heard a pin drop to the floor when Matthew cooed. Breaking the silence in the most pleasant manner.

“I need a moment to speak to Miss Elizabeth.”

“Yes, you do that, Darcy. We can make plans after we have rested and filled our stomachs. The journey hither was a gruelling experience. Remind me to never travel to Scotland during the cold months, sons.”

The Earl knew he had won and felt charitable, allowing his nephew to say his farewells to his son and his mistress.

Richard looked stunned and stepped towards Darcy.   
Darcy stalled him with a menacing glare that made the battle-hardened warrior freeze in his tracks.

With his son on his arm and his Elizabeth’s hand in the other, he shuffled his feet to his chamber and closed the door.  
The instant they were inside he lay his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close to his chest.

“I am so sorry Elizabeth, we were so close. I thought we would be safe here, I should have foreseen...” He trailed off. Apprehending his failures most keenly. Holding his son and his betrothed in his arms.

“Your uncle have made an imaginary wedding invalid, it does not really matter much, does it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your uncle is obviously under the misconception that we have already married and have a court order to make the marriage prior to the date of the court order void because I was a minor, celebrating a marriage by licence.”

“Yes.”

“Are you aware that it does not apply when the banns have been read, neither am I a minor in Scotland?”

“Yes, I know,” Darcy replied in quietly.

”Then why the sad countenance?”

Darcy let his arm on Elizabeth’s shoulder, slide down to her back where he continued to stroke, up and down. He bent down, his lips closing in on her ear.

“Because I cannot imagine you wanting to marry me after meeting my relations,” he whispered softly in her ear.

“You have met mine, did it deter you?”

“Yes, a little, for a short while before I mucked it all up myself at the Netherfield ball.”

“Are you calling my son muck?”

“No!”

“Good because otherwise I would have to tell you off, perhaps even slap you but I digress...  
He is sleeping by the by, should you not put him down?”

“No, I fear that any moment now, you will both disappear from my life and I will never see you again.”

“Do you want us to be gone?”

“No! Of course not. How can you even say such a thing?”

“You seem so set on defeat when victory is right around the corner.”

“How?”

“We act dejected and discouraged at dinner later tonight which I suspect will give us little troubled by the onslaught of pre-wedding nerves. We marry as planned on the morrow. Your relations will be no wiser until it is too late. The banns have been read, I am not a minor here, it will be the fait accompli that we planned, with a twist. As soon as we are husband and wife, we continue onto Matthew’s christening. Making us both respectable and untouchable by scheming relations.” 

“As simple as that?”

“Yes.”

Darcy lifted his head from its slumped position on Elizabeth's shoulder and whispered his gratitude in her ear. Letting his lips drift across her cheek to her lips where he delayed an inch above, allowing her time to pull away if she wished to.  
She did not.

A sharp rap on the door made no difference as time had stilled and nothing else mattered.  
Darcy's hand had moved from Elizabeth’s back to the back of her head. Holding her firmly in place while he devoured her lips.  
The door flew open.

“Darcy? Blast! Excuse me...”

“Richard, wait!”

The Colonel who had turned to flee the premises halted on the threshold.

“Come inside and close the door.”

Richard did as he was told but did not turn.

“Will you stand up with me at my wedding tomorrow?”

That got Richard's attention and he turned towards the couple that was still embracing each other.

“You believe me then?”

“Yes but you must promise not to reveal our plans to your father and brother though...”

Richard visibly relaxed and he grinned at his cousin.

“My lips are sealed, tell me where to go and I will be there.”

“Good. I would be even happier if you agree to become my son's godfather, an honour you will be sharing with Lord Stonehaven.”

“As you say, it will be an honour.”

“Thank you! Tomorrow morning we will ride out, giving the Earl and Viscount the impression that Elizabeth is still asleep. She will travel with Matthew in the carriage before anyone awakens and be at the church when we arrive. We marry, christen Matthew and deal with the trouble later.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“Yes, it was Elizabeth’s.”

***

Lord Matlock and Richard was breaking their fasts when Darcy entered the dining room, carrying a heavy-looking basket. The Viscount was nowhere in sight.

“Are you up for a ride, Richard?”

“Sure, where is Elizabeth and what are you carrying in the basket?”

“Elizabeth is nursing Matthew, she will be down when he is fed and changed.”

Darcy lied, straight-faced. Well aware of the fact that Elizabeth had left over an hour ago with Matthew and Lydia.  
‘When had he become such a scheming liar? He who had proudly declared for all and sundry that he abhorred deceit? Was it after Ramsgate where the necessity to twist the truth had become paramount to saving his sister’s reputation? He guessed it had been the beginning of his downfall but he had lost all pretence when his gaze had locked with those baby blue eyes. Nothing would stop him from protecting his son. Little would stop him from protecting his mother either, he admitted to himself...’

Lord Matlock scoffed loudly.

“Nursing the babe herself, is she? You know that is not done in our circles but I guess she does not belong there which is blatantly obvious.”

Darcy glared at his uncle, contemplating if a cutting retort was worth it.

“I guess nursemaids are hard to come by, up on the moors, where Elizabeth gave birth.”

Darcy sat down with the plate he had filled in front of him but he could not force himself to eat any.

“I still do not know what is in that basket, Darcy?”

“It is luncheon, Richard. I am in a mood for a long race so I had the kitchen prepare us a meal.”

Lord Matlock seemed exceedingly pleased by the information as a smirk spread across his countenance.

“Yes, you stretch those horses legs and I will be content here by the hearth. My old bones are not for riding over frozen landscapes anymore. Leave me with a tumbler of that famous whiskey and I will be satisfied. I will have none of that lowland raw grain stuff, mind you. I want the Highland brewed with plenty of malt. Prinny should ease up on the malt taxes but I suppose the money is needed in the war against Nabulio....”

“I will see to it,” Darcy ordered a maid to lit the fire in his study and provide his uncle with plenty of the amber liquid. Getting him into his cup could not hurt.

Darcy and Richard rode off.

“Any of the amber liquid in that basket of yours?” Richard prodded.

“No.”

“I suspect there is nothing to eat either...”

“That would be an accurate assumption.”

“What are you carrying then?”

“You will see when we get there,” Darcy added mischievously.

Richard groaned he had a bad feeling he could not quite quench. 

Arriving at the church, the gentlemen dismounted and were guided to the backroom of the church. Darcy enquired after Elizabeth but was told that she was not there yet.  
Darcy opened the lid on the basket and pulled out two matching Highland apparels, complete with kilts and all. Richard sighed.

“I am not wearing that.”

“Yes, you are. If I have too and so do you. Stop whining and get dressed.”

Properly attired for the ceremony, the two men waited patiently for Elizabeth to arrive.   
She did, a gruelling wait later with Lydia and Matthew.

Lydia held Matthew in her arms and went down the aisle with Richard to wait at the altar.  
Darcy escorted his bride in a blue silk gown with front lacing that he recognised from a dinner at Misselton Castle. Newly embellished with lace and embroidery.

Darcy wore a kilt with high woollen stockings but Elizabeth caught a glimpse his bare knees. He must feel the cold but he seemed unfazed when Elizabeth finally lifted her gaze.

They walked down the aisle of the scarcely populated church. Richard and Lydia, with Matthew in her arms, were waiting for them at the altar.  
Lord Stonehaven and Lord Ury with his wife, took up the front pew while Bluff Castle's steward and the vicar's wife sat in the second.

It was not exactly a fulfilment of Elizabeth’s childhood imagination of her wedding but she could not find it in herself to repent the loss. It would have been lovely to have Jane in attendance, together with Kitty and her mother. Mr Bennet’s absence was less felt. If she never laid eyes on her father ever again, it would be too soon. He had put herself and more importantly, her son in jeopardy which was not something she could find in her heart to forgive.

The ceremony was done, the church register was signed. Elizabeth was a Bennet no more, she was a Darcy.  
Fitzwilliam had kissed her hands with such tenderness that her knees were still wobbling when they proceeded to Matthew’s christening.

The proud father carried his son to the ancient font.  
Mr Baird read from the bible and preached about the meaning of a christening. 

The vicar asked Lord Stonehaven, Richard and Lydia if they promised to continue to support the child.

“People of God will you welcome this child and uphold them in their new life in Christ?”  
“With the help of God, we will.”  
The vicar painted the cross on Matthew’s forehead with oil.

“Christ claims you as his own. Receive the sign of the cross.”

The vicar moved to the font and poured water over his head.

“Matthew Alexander Richard Darcy, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

The christening was over and the vicar handed Darcy a candle for his son.

“Shine as a light in the world to the glory of God.”

The thick oak double doors of the church slammed against the wall, the sound reverberated through the church, startling the worshipers.

“I demand this wedding invalid!”

Lord Matlock stormed to the alter, waving his papers in the air.

“My Lord, this is christening, not a wedding and the deed is done. The child has been welcomed into the house of the almighty.”

“Tell me you did not give him your name, Darcy. Utterly stupid, he would have done well enough with the Bennet name.”

Darcy glared at his uncle.

“May I present my son, Matthew Alexander Richard Darcy and my wife, Elizabeth Vivienne Darcy.”

“Ha!” Lord Matlock shouted.

“The marriage is invalid, I have the proof here in my hands.” The pages from the London courthouse got another bout in the air.

Lord Ury rose from his pew.

“Let me see that.”

“Who are you? These are not your affairs.”

“I beg to differ. Lord Ury, Lord lieutenant of the Prince regent of England, at your service.”

Lord Ury perused the papers and handed them back to Lord Matlock.

“These papers invalidate a prior marriage. Your nephew is referring to the consecration of their marriage that was performed earlier this morning in this church. The banns have been read three times without objections. I myself have witnessed the readings and the ceremony uniting the two. These papers do not apply in this instance.”

“Elizabeth is a minor, she cannot be wed without her father’s consent. I have Mr Bennet’s signature that he does not.”

“May I remind you that we are on Scottish soil. The English laws do not apply. If she is under the age of two and ten, your signature is valid but looking at the lady, I somehow doubt that. Would you mind giving us your age, Mrs Darcy?”

“No, I am twenty.”

“As the Prince Regents man in the Aberdeenshire county, I declare this marriage as valid beyond approach.”

“The King and his Regent will not be pleased, Lord Ury. I strongly suspect you will have them banging on your door, usurping your position.”

“I highly doubt that, Lord Matlock. There has not been a King of England, setting foot on Scottish soil since King Charles the first was here in 1633. Not even I am that old. Besides, I doubt they consider absolution of a marriage between two consenting adults a matter of importance in these times of war... Admit defeat, Lord Matlock. The marriage and christening were conducted under my supervision and signed by your own son, as well as Lord Stonehaven. It is valid and cannot be dissolved. Let me remind you of the Lord’s words. What God has put together, let no man put asunder.”

Lord Matlock was speechless while the newlyweds accepted congratulations on behalf of their wedding and the christening of their son.

Their hardships were by no means over but the thought of fighting their battles together somehow made the ordeal less daunting.

“Your son is still a bastard, Darcy. Regardless of your disgraceful marriage.” Lord Matlock remarked with venom in his voice.

“I am afraid you are wrong on that account as well, Lord Matlock,” Lord Ury interjected.

“In Scottish law, a subsequent marriage of the parents will legitimize the child as long as it conducted within a year of the child’s birth and that there were no impediments to the marriage at the consummation of the child.”

“My dear sister, Mr Darcy's mother, promised my other sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh that he would marry his cousin Anne when they were in their cradles.” Lord Matlock’s voiced in a menacing tone.

“The wishful thinking of newly appointed mothers has little bearing with the law, Lord Matlock. Do you have a written statement by their fathers, Lord Matlock?”

The church remained utterly quiet while Lord Matlock was left short of an answer. Lord Ury turned to Darcy.

“Have you proposed or pronounced any form of promise to marry your cousin Anne, Mr Darcy?”

“I have not.”

“Well, that settles it. Let us all journey to Bluff Castle and the lavish breakfast that await us there.” Lord Ury announced and headed out of the church. The others following hastily in his wake. None wanted to remain with the defeated Lord Matlock.

*Taxes were high during the Napoleonic wars (steadily increasing between the 1790s and 1822) and the Lowlanders could not get away from paying their taxes as the Highlanders could. The magistrates in the Highlands had a lenient attitude towards the unlicensed distilleries, all of whom would be tenants in the local area. The magistrates’ understood that the trade supported the payment of the rents, imprisoned people could not pay rent. (Wikipedia)  
*Nabulio, one of Napoleon’s twenty-one nicknames, meaning little meddler. (geriwalton.com)  
*In regency time, there are no exact record of whom might escort the bride down the aisle. It was up to the bride and groom to decide. (Sharon Lathan author blog)  
*Lord Hardwicke's Marriage Act of 1753. (Wikipedia)  
*Legitimacy law of England and Wales. (Wikipedia)


	12. Pemberley at Last

Chapter 12 Pemberley, at Last

Lord Matlock and his eldest son left Bluff Castle within the hour while his youngest son opted to stay with the newlyweds. Darcy had made him a promise that he intended to realize as Darcy was now happily married while he was not...

Besides, the gruelling experience of travelling through Scotland and the North of England in the cold was an experience he was sore to repeat anytime soon.   
Darcy's option of sailing three days on a ship to Barton-upon-Humber, followed by a couple of days in a carriage to reach Pemberley in time for Christmas sounded much more tempting. The carriage would not be one of Darcy's own well-sprung ones but a hired one but nevertheless...

***

It was time to retire. The newlyweds stood awkwardly at the door of the mistress chamber.

“I am sorry this day by no means must have met with the expectations you had for your wedding day.”

“No, I guess being insulted and not having my family present was not included in my childhood dreams of my wedding but that does not mean that I am dissatisfied. It was different but gratifying none the less. Matthew is legit and we are married, I have no cause to repine.”

“I am not going to exert my marital rights Elizabeth, I do not want you to worry about that but it would please me if you could move into my chamber. I miss the warmth I felt by laying close to your side like we did on our voyage here. I want a real marriage, Elizabeth. Regardless of our wretched beginning.”

Elizabeth was looking up at him with her moist brown eyes.

“Not all wretched, I believe. I cannot regret Matthew however much distress we have had to tolerate up to this point. It is not over though. I worry that you are underestimating the scorn that we will meet in your circle of friends.”

“Bingley and Richard?”

Elizabeth swatted his arm.

“I meant the upper crust..”

“Richard is the son of an Earl...”

“Nevertheless, I believe he will be of the minority amongst your estimable acquaintances but we will see...”

Darcy grabbed Elizabeth’s hand and steered her towards his chamber.

“Matthew,” Elizabeth protested.

“He is with his loving aunt tonight. I asked her after dinner...”

Safely ensconced in Darcy's arms, Elizabeth fell asleep. Ready for whatever life might throw at her.

***

They arrived at Barton-Upon-Humber three days later. A little worse for wear as the autumn storms had set in. A night was spent at the Inn and the two days carriage ride to Pemberley took three days with the heavy snowfall and the considerations needed to be had when one was travelling with a baby.

Darcy had never felt such exhilaration when entering his home turf as he did at this moment. Coming home with a wife and child after two turbulent months, fighting for the birthright of his child, was soothing to his unsettled soul.

A squeal was heard from the first-floor window when they alighted the carriage. Georgiana came running down Pemberley’s grand staircase and flung herself around Darcy's neck, he spun her around, laughing out loud at her antics.

“Welcome home, brother! I am so happy to see you.”

“Yes, I can tell.”

Darcy chuckled as Bingley and Jane came down the staircase in a much more fashionable manner but eager none the less. They were followed by an elderly, grey-haired lady that Elizabeth had never met and Mrs Annesley.

“Jane!” Elizabeth and Jane embraced for several minutes, they did not release each other before Matthew protested loudly about his cramped position.

“I am sorry darling, it has been a long time since we have seen aunt Jane.”

“What news from Scotland?”

Elizabeth waved her bejewelled hand in the air, letting the drop cut blue topaz, encircled with diamonds twinkle in the light.

“You are married!” Jane exclaimed uncharacteristically loud for her want.

“Yes, after a lot of mishaps, frustrations and distress, we are married. Matthew is christened and he is the legitimate heir to Pemberley and Bluff Castle.”

“Bluff Castle?”

“Have you not gotten my letters?”

“The last one I got was from London.”

“You do not know that we found Lydia?”

“No, I know nothing...”

Lydia stepped forward, forgotten in the clamour that arose as they entered. She soon found herself encompassed in the loving arms of her eldest sister. 

“You look good, I was so worried for you...”

Darcy touched Elizabeth’s arm. 

“I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Mrs Reynolds, Pemberley's housekeeper. Mrs Reynolds, this is my wife Elizabeth and my son Matthew.”

Mrs Reynold’s was swaying precariously with wide eyes and open mouth. 

“A babe?”

“Yes, Mrs Reynold'. Is he not precious?”  
“A beautiful babe, Mr Darcy, healthy and happy too.”

Matthew cooed and smiled at the lady who’s eyes misted up.

“An heir for Pemberley! What joy Mr Darcy. Welcome home and congratulations. I will see to the rooms, promptly. Your chamber is ready as always, Mr Darcy.”

“Thank you, Mrs Reynolds. Tend to our guests’ rooms first. Colonel Fitzwilliam will have his usual room while Miss Lydia will have one in the family wing. Perhaps the one next to Georgiana's... Let us all adjourn to the blue drawing-room now that we have all divested ourselves of our outerwear. We have a long story to tell.”

Some of it would have to be omitted...

Their party moved to the drawing-room where an unpleasant surprise awaited.  
Caroline Bingley had not left...

“Welcome home, Mr Darcy, I am surprised to see you, Miss Eliza.”

“Yes, I suspect that you expected our marriage to have been invalidated by now but I can put your distress to rest as I married Mr Darcy a sennight past. In Scotland, with his majesty's Lord Lieutenant, Lord Ury, Baron Lord Stonehaven as well as Lord Matlock, Viscount Crawford and Colonel Fitzwilliam present. You see, the minority laws are a little different in Scotland...  
What I would like to know is what business you had, sending a letter to my father?”

“I sent my good wishes as a courtesy of a former neighbour.”

Elizabeth seriously doubted that Miss Bingley had such noble motives but she could not accuse her of telling an untruth without seeming petty.  
Elizabeth had directed her speech to the treacherous Miss Bingley but now she addressed the whole room.

“Matthew was christened, Matthew Alexander Richard Darcy. The laws of Scotland allow our son to be legit when his parents marry subsequently within certain conditions.”

Darcy joined Elizabeth and put a supporting hand on her back.

“I can proudly announce that the future of Pemberley has been secured. This is a cause for celebration, let us celebrate with a glass of champagne for supper but I suggest we plan a dinner party for our neighbours a couple of weeks from now. What, say you, Elizabeth? Are you up for an introduction to the Pemberley neighbours?”

“Certainly, Mr Darcy. It will be my pleasure and it will keep us ladies much occupied...”

The room went abuzz with the prospect of entertaining.  
Darcy pulled Elizabeth to the side to whisper in her ear.

“I should have asked you first if you wanted to throw a party so soon. It escaped my mind as I was thrilled to be home with the debacle sorted and honestly, I am not used to taking anyone else into the consideration, I might slip in future on that account. Please, forgive me.”

“For your future transgressions or just this one?”

“To beg forgiveness in advance does have its merits but I would by no means deprive you of future satisfaction.”

“You have it if I may make a request of my own.”

“Anything you like.”

“Not so hastily, Sir. I might demand to paint Pemberley turquoise or cut the legs on all the tables because I think that they are an inch or two too tall for my stature.”

Darcy's eyes widened for a second before they wrinkled at the edges while his mouth twisted.

“Your wish is my command, dear Mistress of Pemberley.”

Elizabeth swatted his arm and laughed gaily.

“It is not as ominous as that. At Longbourn, it was custom to include the servants when celebrating significant events. I wondered if it would be acceptable to you if I ordered the servants a bowl of punch for themselves?”

Darcy's eyes softened, warmth flooded through which Elizabeth soaked up and hid in her heart.

“I think it is a wonderful idea, Elizabeth. I would like them to join our felicity with a celebration. After all, they have gained a new mistress.”

“Thank you, Mr Darcy.”

“It really should be me, thanking you, Elizabeth. Your compassion knows no bounds.”

A crimson colour spread over Elizabeth’s cheeks that Darcy found adorable. She was obviously not used to praise which Darcy made a note in his mind to rectify.

There was no opportunity for private conversations for the rest of the evening. Nightfall came half an hour after they arrived and soon they were all soaking in a deliciously scented, warm bath.

Supper was a lively affair where the traveller’s adventures and trials were expounded upon with one exception. Elizabeth revealed that they had reunited with Lydia at Gracechurch Street but nothing about the condition she had found her in or the ordeal she had suffered beforehand. It was not her story to tell and Lydia remained quiet about the affair. Probably wise in the company of Miss Bingley.

The Darcys' retired past midnight, utterly exhausted they snuggled close to each other.

“What was Christmas like at Longbourn?”

Elizabeth had thought Darcy had fallen asleep but he had obviously not.

“It was lively, you might even call it noisy. The Gardiners and their children came to visit from town, the Phillips’ came for Christmas Eve supper and breakfast on Christmas Day. We exchange gifts on Christmas day but my favourite time was Christmas Eve. My grandmother was German and she brought with her a custom from Germany that our neighbours thought was strange. My father took us out into the woods and we picked the most beautiful pine tree to chop down and carry inside. We had made ornaments the previous days and we had some that had survived from earlier years and decorated it from top to bottom.”

“What did you make to decorate it.”

“Gingerbread cookies, we made a tiny hole to tie a ribbon to it. We cut paper into the shape of the Bethlehem star, we dried slices of apples and hung up. Uncle Edward brought oranges from town that we decorated with cloves, they did not last long though. They tasted too good to be left hanging for long. By twelfth night it was practically bare of edibles.”

Elizabeth chuckled at the memory, the vibrations of her shaking frame reverberated to Darcy.

“My favourite feature was the special candlestick holders with a clip attached that my grandmother had ordered specially made from the blacksmith. We had tiny candles in them that we lit on Christmas Eve. Preferably placed away from the paper stars as we learned the hard way in 09.  
We had a gigantic yule log that seems to have shrunk as I grew older.  
In addition, we gathered holly adorned with red ribbons to decorate the staircase and doorways, mistletoe to make my parents or uncle and aunts kiss were great fun when we were young. Definitely got a bit clammy after we were grown but the tradition stuck...”

“We do the yule log, holly and mistletoe but we have never had an entire tree in our living room. It is too late to invite the Gardiners’ or the rest of your family this year. With the slowness of the post this time of year, we would not get the answer before Christmas was upon us but I would like to add a tree to this Christmas though, a merger of the Bennet and Darcy traditions. ”

“What a lovely thought. Thank you!”

“No need to thank me, Elizabeth. We will build our traditions as we build our family. Did you deliver boxes to the tenants on boxing day?”

“No, I have heard about the custom but it was never done at Longbourn, do you?”

“Yes, it is one of the highlights of Christmas. My mother used to drive around and keep abreast about what was needed the most and she made the baskets with great care. I have not managed to perform the task quite as diligently as my mother but one gets the greatest reward when you can give to others, expecting nothing in return.”

“You are a wise man, Fitzwilliam. Perhaps we could visit your tenants and make them more personal boxes this year. ”

Elizabeth trailed off, her voice barely audible.

“We will. Sleep now dear.”

***

The next morning provided the eldest Bennet sisters with an opportunity to share the last month’s travails. They managed to slip outside unseen. The garden paths were covered in snow but the driveway was passable in their sturdy winter boots.   
Jane was appalled on Lydia's behalf, abandoned by their own father in town. Elizabeth concealed nothing to her dearest sister, Lydia's recovery would be a joint effort.  
Neither did she hold back on her own experiences, it felt good to relieve her heart to someone.

“Mr Darcy is a good man, Lizzy.”

“That he is.”

“Make sure you remember that.”

“Jane?”

Jane was not of a mind to elaborate but dragged her sister inside. 

“Let us break our fast, I am hungry and cold.”

There was no time to visit the tenants that day but over the next few weeks, all the forty-six tenants of Pemberley had a visit from its master and mistress. A dinner party was planned and invitations were written and sent to the nearby neighbours as longer distances were too difficult to travel in the winter. 

***

It was Tuesday evening and guests were milling into the courtyard.  
It was the event of the year. The rumour mill had run rampant with words about a new mistress at Pemberley, nobody would voluntarily miss it if they could manage to crawl outside and into their carriage.

Mr and Mrs Darcy formed the head of the reception line, flanked by Mr Bingley, Mrs Bingley with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Bingley forming the rear. Georgiana was not yet out and had begged off, although she could have attended this small country dinner party she chose not to. Lydia offered to keep her company with Mrs Annesley, begging her sister to revoke her come out which Elizabeth and Jane heartily agreed to.

Matthew was sound asleep at eight of clock in the newly refurbished nursery when the guests had been invited. A nursemaid had been appointed from the staff and aunts, companions and housekeeper willingly lent a hand when necessary or not.

Elizabeth wore a red velvet dress for the night. Newly acquired from the Stonehaven seamstress with a set of ruby heirlooms from Pemberley’s vault adorning her neck and ears.  
Mr Darcy stood proud as Peacock, welcoming their guests. 

Their guests were naturally inquisitive when they arrived. Questions hailed in Elizabeth's direction but they were asked kindly with no malicious intent. It was nothing untoward in wanting to know where their new neighbour came from and who were her relations. 

Seven of the nearby families had been invited. Old acquaintances of the Darcy family, going back generations. Elizabeth was soon comforted by the genuine warmth in her welcome and led their guests to the dining room on the arm of Mr Darcy. Darcy escorted her to the end of the table and pulled out her chair, making sure she was comfortably seated before he took his seat on the opposite side and raised his glass. 

“Welcome to Pemberley. It is my honour to introduce you all to my beautiful wife, Elizabeth. We have come from my Scottish estate, Bluff Castle, to celebrate Christmas at Pemberley with our son Matthew.”

Elizabeth held her breath as ah's and oh's wafted through the crowd.

“The soup is served, enjoy.”

Elizabeth smiled at her husband across the table and saluted him back with a raised glass.  
She had the neighbourhoods only peer on her right. Sir Lawrence had been knighted for his service towards the King and he was also the local magistrate. His wife, Lady Throwbridge, was seated at Darcy's right. On her left, Elizabeth had Colonel Fitzwilliam, he was the son of an earl...  
Darcy's neighbours consisted mainly of wealthy landowners albeit not members of the peerage. In addition, both vicars of Kympton and Lambton had been invited as Pemberley was situated between the two parishes and both were under Mr Darcy's patronage. He was by far the most significant landowner in their midst. Superior in land and consequence to all in attendance.  
It dawned on Elizabeth that they all coveted the benefits of being in his good graces. To sell their produce, to buy what they lacked and to seek advice. Everyone was there to please and be pleased. Elizabeth finally relaxed and entered into a jolly conversation with Richard and Sir Lawrence on Lord Byron's latest work. 

***

A week passed, Elizabeth had settled in and Christmas preparations were coming along nicely. The only thorn in their joy had been a letter from Mr Darcy's aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Elizabeth had not been allowed to read it and it had burned satisfactorily to ashes in the hearth in Mr Darcy's study.

In the breakfast parlour this particular morning, Mr Darcy's countenance had grown ashen as he read the belated news from well over a weeks past. The post was unreliable at best, in the winter months.

“What Is it, Fitzwilliam?”

“Nothing,” he crumbled the paper and was about to feed that as well to the fire.

“Please, let me see what has unsettled you so.” Elizabeth pleaded. She had come to understand her husband well after the last few months in his company. Nothing short of something devastating could elicit such a reaction from him.

She held out her hand and he looked at her intently before handing over the pages.

“I guess you will know, sooner or later...”

Elizabeth took it and perused the pages, it took a few moments before she found the article:

FD of P in Derbyshire, scandalously married EB of L in Hertfordshire, against both their families wishes. The couple had to flee to Scotland to avoid dear Lord Hardwicke's marriage act with the minor EB and to legitimize their bastardly son who was christened in the same ceremony as his parents married. Scottish law allows for what English law does not and the little one is now his father’s heir.  
How the mighty has fallen. While the debutants mourn the loss of the handsome bachelor, their fathers are grateful for their lucky escape.   
The new Mr and Mrs are currently hiding at their country estate P with their infant born two months before their marriage. AA

“The cat is out of the bag, so to speak. Who could have leaked this to the press? My father may be a lot of things but drawing this kind of attention to himself, I doubt is his doing.”

“It is probably my father,” Richard chipped in.

“He would do this to his own family?” Elizabeth asked incredulously.

“Yes, my father is a dangerous opponent because he is not a wise one. He is overindulged, set in his ways and not used to much opposition. This will not reflect well on any of us. He probably believes that he can save his own hide by cutting your acquaintance but I wonder if he has bit off more than he can chew this time. Mother will be furious...”

Darcy hung his head and rubbed his temples. Elizabeth walked over to him and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“If the worst comes to pass, we will have to hide out at Pemberley for all eternity. I cannot imagine a more pleasant hiding place in all of England but we will go to London in the spring and prove them all wrong. We will walk with our heads held high, showing no weakness nor bashfulness until the next scandal usurp our place in the society pages.”

“I doubt this will ever be entirely forgotten Elizabeth. Our sisters’ chances of marrying well will have significantly diminished, perhaps even our children...”

“That depends on what you consider a good marriage, Mr Darcy. If the English peerage despises us, we will travel to Scotland or the continent for their spouses. We might not be able to travel in your exalted circle but that does not necessarily mean that we will not be happy.”

“How you can see anything good in this situation is beyond me, Elizabeth.”

“I never sought their good opinion, I have lost nothing.   
Besides, I have witnessed more than one high belly during a wedding ceremony. It is not unheard of in the upper éclat’s either. We were just extraordinary late marrying...”

Darcy did something completely unexpected. He rose from his chair and enfolded Elizabeth in a tight embrace, in front of his cousin Richard.

***

The rest of the ladies and Mr Bingley arose much later but with much clamour.

“We must leave at once! It is all over the papers. Our reputation will be ruined if we stay, Charles.”

“What reputation Caroline? None of us have ever been in the paper because we are not significant enough. No one knows your name, Caroline. You will hardly be touched by this little hiccup but if you insist, you can always take the stagecoach to Hurst in Sussex.”

“Do not be ridiculous, Charles. I cannot travel on the stagecoach, it is simply not done.”

“I beg to differ, it always seems overcrowded whenever I pass it.”

“Not by the gentry.”

“You are not gentry, Caroline. Not until I have purchased an estate and I happen to be in the county where I intend to buy one. I will not leave until I have accomplished my father’s intention and perhaps not even then. It depends on my wife's wishes as well as mine.”

“Charles, you cannot be serious?”

“Utterly and completely, Caroline. What you do, is up to you.”

Caroline huffed, turned and left the room in a rustle of swishing skirts.

“What is Caroline talking about, brother?” Georgiana was worrying her skirts, eyes flickering. 

“Georgiana and Lydia, the papers has run an article about me and Elizabeth where it states that we were married after Matthew was born which unfortunately is true. The repercussion will quite possibly be scorn and derision when we next go to town. Time will tell but I am not optimistic.”

“What are we to do?” Georgiana's mind immediately conjectured horrible images of being spat at as she walked down Bond Street.

“Nothing for now. Hopefully, some other scandal will have drawn their attention by the time we venture to town. We will not leave until spring, by then it should have exhausted itself.  
I am so sorry that our mistake will reflect on you as our sisters.”

Lydia snorted.

“I have no interest in going to town. They may keep there scorn, I am quite happy where I am. Neither have I any right to reproach you as I am not exactly faultless myself. We will weather this as we always have, is not that true Lizzy? Remember the time that I trod on Mrs Goulding’s hem at the assembly and ruined her gown? Entirely forgiven and forgotten...”

Elizabeth was by no means as certain as Lydia that the incident was forgotten as Mrs Golding took great pains in avoiding Lydia at the assembly after that.

“The Nichols lad and our Jenny was caught kissing in the mews of the assembly, remember? A few weeks later they were married and the babe came five months later. Even I know it takes longer than that.”

Still not comparable in Elizabeth’s mind. The servants got off a little easier than the gentry in cases like these.

“We all have our offences to repent and stand judgement for, may the one without sins throw the first stone,” Georgiana remarked quietly.

The room grew quiet in contemplation after that as none of them were entirely without sin.

Richard decided it was time he went home to Matlock to attempt some damage control and to try to reason with his father. Their sojourn to Kent was postponed to the spring when travelling long distances was not such a gruelling undertaking.

***

Retiring that night, Darcy’s mood was morose. He sat mulling over the day’s events in front of the fire. He had not bothered to remove his boots as he would like to have the opportunity to flee at any moment. Their troubles were something he had foreseen but the effect it would have on his sister had hit full force when he espied the sordid article. He had no choice in legitimate his son but the price was steep and none of this was Georgiana's fault.   
The door from the adjoining room opened and Elizabeth stepped into the room in her night rail.   
She knelt in front of him and started to tug at his boots and Darcy jolted out of his absentminded introspections. 

“Grey can do that, Elizabeth.”

“He could if you had not dismissed him half an hour ago. I do not mind and you are definitely not taking them to bed...”

“I do not think that I can sleep, Elizabeth.”

“Do you want to talk?”

“Not particularly. Words will not change the facts. As much as I would love for this ordeal to just go away, I cannot believe that it will.”

Elizabeth pulled the other boot off, taking Darcy's wish not to speak quite literally. She tugged on his coat sleeve next. It was stuck like it was glued to his person but persistence prevailed and the stubborn object came off in the end. She unbuttoned his waistcoat which came off much more easily but left his lawn shirt on, to pull off his stockings.   
Her husband was exhausted, carrying the weight of their extended family on his shoulders.  
She looked up at his drawn features, his eyes were darkened by fatigue with blue shadows underneath. Their eyes locked and held. Elizabeth reached for his cheek and run her fingers down the day-old stubble. Her thumb rested on his cleft chin, she had always wanted to touch.   
Darcy grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist before he pressed it to his chest.  
She could feel his heart racing beneath the palm of her hand. He was as affected as she was.  
‘He had said he would not exert his marital rights, perhaps it was up to her to decide...’  
She rose on her knees, touched his lips gently with hers. Lingering, savouring the soft sensation and the butterflies that fluttered through her stomach.  
He opened his mouth and let his tongue run along the seam of her lips, coaxing her to open up to him. She obeyed, tongues battled for superiority. They both won.  
Darcy pulled her up, onto his lap, she felt his hands travel up her legs to her bottom and squeeze. She shivered by the coldness of his hands combined with the yearning from within.   
She was up in the air before she noticed he had risen with her still attached and she quickly entwined her legs around his torso to secure herself from falling.   
He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. She landed softly on the feathered mattress, bouncing slightly in the aftermath of the touchdown.  
Her shift was over her head and on the floor within her next breath of air while he was still clothed. She tore at the buttons on his shirt. Longing to feel his bare skin against her own, over a year had passed since she had last had the pleasure. Finally, the last button gave in and he must have shed his breeches on his own volition. Their bodies connected while delight suffused their entire beings.

“Have your troubles left you?”

“What?”

Elizabeth snickered and kissed him deeply.

***

After a long night of pleasure, the Darcys slept in, despite their busy schedule. Boxes were being filled with goods that had no requirements for storing. Holly and mistletoe had to be gathered and decorated with red ribbons. Silk and gold paper waited to be cut into ornaments for the tree.

The tree itself, they waited until the day of Christmas Eve to choose as was the tradition at Longbourn. Darcy, Elizabeth, Bingley, Jane, Georgiana, Lydia and Miss Bingley, put on their outerwear and trotted through the snowdrifts. On the hunt for the most handsome tree in Pemberley's woods.

“Surely this would suffice,” Caroline grew impatient for the hunt to be over and done with after a couple of hundred yards.

“Surely not, this is crooked and it is nearly bare on one side. There has to be one better than this.” Charles was not feeling the cold through his thick coat and his general fuzzy warmth of being in love.

Caroline snorted but forged on as it was not tempting to be left behind.  
Not even she was under the misconception that anyone would abandon the excursion to escort her home.

“This one,” Lydia and Georgiana called out simultaneously. Caroline immediately agreed as it would mean that she did not have to walk any further.

Jane and Elizabeth inspected the tree from all sides and gave their consent to their young sisters’ selection.  
Darcy and Bingley were sharing the chore of chopping down the tree and both shed their coats as they were expecting to perform heavy labour.  
Both needed a little assistance from their wives to remove the garments before rolling up their shirt sleeves.

The honour was divided in two, Bingley carved a few splinters from the tree before handing the axe to Darcy who’s swings with the axe dug deep into the wood. There was a significant difference between the two axe-men that Elizabeth had not noticed before. Bingley was nearly as tall as Darcy, short of perhaps an inch but Darcy was significantly broader over the shoulders. Bingley was lean with toned arms and legs, Darcy was positively brawny in comparison with burly arms and legs. Elizabeth needed to get a hold on herself and looked away. Unfortunately, Caroline was directly in her point of view, ogling her husband with a lopsided smile and hungry eyes. Elizabeth developed a deep frown between her eyes and bit her lower lip to hold her tongue. Her eyes travelled back to her husband who was watching her with a smirk and twinkling eyes. Elizabeth immediately turned her back on the spectacle and went to speak to her younger sisters. Gushing about the wonderful Christmas tree they had managed to spot seemed much safer ground. Although it made her miss the opportunity to help Darcy into his greatcoat after the tree had fallen over. It did, however, sting a little that Miss Bingley was the one to leap at the opportunity to assist her Mr Darcy but he proved that he could manage to get into the coat on his own...

They all chipped in to pull the monstrosity home although some took hold of a branch more for show than actual effort.

Adjusting the tree to stand straight once inside was much more fun, Elizabeth thought. Bossing Darcy and Bingley around to push a little to the right or a tad to the left while they crawled underneath the prickly branches was swiftly becoming her favourite kind of amusement. It was over entirely too soon but since she was allowed to decorate, she could not find it in her heart to complain.

The Christmas tree novices were dually impressed when the tree was decorated and lit in all its glory. Beautiful to look at with a heavenly smell, it was an unmitigated success in Pemberley’s dining room. 

*The yule log tradition originate from the Nordic countries pre-medieval times. Yule was the name for the old winter solstice festival in Scandinavia and Germany.  
The yule log was usually an entire tree that was brought into the house with great ceremony. The largest end of the tree was put into the hearth by someone with clean hands while the rest of the tree stuck out into the room. It was lit from the remains of the previous year’s tree that had been carefully stowed away and would burn through the twelve days of Christmas.


	13. A Pemberley Christmas

Chapter 13 A Pemberley Christmas

The labours of the day had worked up their appetites. They lit the yule candle at sunset to light up their supper.  
After consuming a Christmas dinner including pork belly with crackles, gravy and potatoes, the Pemberley residents were out of wind and deprived of the capacity to move.  
Bingley and Darcy nursed a brandy in their hand while groaning at their overindulgences at dinner, the ladies fared no better but were too polite to groan.

“Makes one wonder how Hurst can take the overindulgence, day after day without complaining,” Bingley thought out loud.

“I can hear you,” Darcy grumbled. “Please do not remind me of anything related to food...”

“Sorry!”

“Let us play a game,” Elizabeth suggested. “To take our thoughts away from the cornucopia we had at dinner...”

“Yes, sounds lovely, Mrs Darcy. As long as it is not something that requires me to move and definitely not Sardines. I already feel like one from the inside.” Bingley lamented.

“What about Hunt the Slipper? It only requires you to sit...”

“Oh! I want to be chieftain first,” Lydia cried and everyone conceded to the plan.

Darcy helped Elizabeth untie her slipper before they all sat down in a ring on the floor with their legs crossed in the Turkish fashion, pretending to mend their shoe while Lydia sang:

Cobbler, cobbler, mend my shoe.  
Get it done by half-past two.  
Half-past two is much too late.  
Have it done by half-past eight.

She left her slipper with Georgiana as the head-cobbler and walked away while singing the verse three times more for her slipper to be passed around and hidden. She came back and scrutinized each countenance intensely before tapping Darcy on the shoulder. She was correct and Darcy gave her back the slipper before reluctantly rising to his feet.

He sang the verse in a very pleasant baritone voice while offering his house shoe to Elizabeth. He continued with the three obligatory verses, walking away, while his shoe was passed around. Caroline held on to the shoe for as long as possible, to make sure that she would be the one who was tapped on the shoulder by Darcy.  
He took one look at Elizabeth and tapped Miss Bingley on the shoulder and she very coquettishly handed it back, including a tug of war, before releasing it to its owner.

Miss Bingley very predictably gave her silk slipper to Mr Darcy as head-cobbler, sang her verses and went back to tap on Mr Darcy’s shoulder without even trying to assert where her slipper might be.

The game had lost its attraction to Elizabeth, she twisted her mind to come up with an alternative when it hit her.

“The Yule log! We have forgot to light the Yule log!”

Hunt the Slipper was immediately forgotten and Darcy brought the rest of the log from the previous year, washed his hands with conscientiousness and lit the log.  
Everyone gathered around the burning log and watched in awe. It was a quiet peaceful moment of contemplation.

“Tell a ghost story Elizabeth? You are so good at it and it is tradition...”

“Surely not,” Caroline complained but Elizabeth acquiesced to her little sister’s request. 

“The brown man was once a vicar at the church in Meryton and he was known to be sanctimonious and very strict with his minions.   
A young lad had been rumoured to meet his sweetheart clandestinely and the vicar, who always wore brown, had denied him to stand for confirmation to seal the Christianity created in his baptism. The lad begged, pleaded and swore his innocence but the vicar stood firm.  
In his despair, the lad drowned himself in the River Lea.   
A few days later the lad's brother, unable to live with his guilt, came clean and admitted that he was the one who had kissed the maid in the woods. Hans Daniel Hammer spent the rest of his days guilt-ridden that he had driven the young lad to his death. He always wore a brown hooded cape, earning the moniker, the brown man.  
To this day...” 

Elizabeth paused to add dramatic effect and check the wide eyes of her audience. They seemed spellbound before her grand finale.

“You can hear the vicar’s heavy steps in on the stairs and dragging his feet across the floor to the blue chamber that was his. The chamber was last occupied by the current vicar's daughters Rebecca and Ruth. They told me that they could hear the steps coming towards their bed, moaning and sighing. Sometimes their pieces of furniture were moved...” Elizabeth pushed the stool she sat on over the floorboards, making a screeching sound that went through her listeners bone marrow. The ladies screamed, even Darcy and Bingley startled while Elizabeth laughed gaily.

“That is what you get when you believe in ghosts...” 

“I am convinced it is true though, Elizabeth. I have been to the vicarage and the ambience in the blue chamber is positively gloomy.”

“Tis only because you expect it to be so, Lydia. I have never felt, heard or seen anything to suggest there is a ghost there. It is all in your mind, Lydia. You may take that to bed with you as it is long past your bedtime.”

“I do not want to sleep alone tonight... Can you stay with me, Lydia?” Georgiana asked pleadingly, making Elizabeth feel a little guilt-ridden herself.

“I am sorry if I scared you, Georgiana. It is utter nonsense, I promise. Just an old wife's tale with not a shrivel of truth.”

“I would enjoy Lydia's company. I have never had a sister before and I imagine this is one of those things sisters do.”

“You are right, Georgiana. I used to share a room with my sister, Kitty while Jane and Elizabeth shared another. Mary was the only one with a single room because she snored like a grain mill.” Lydia snickered at her unkind remark but was unrepentant when Elizabeth admonished her.

Elizabeth entered the master chambers but Darcy was nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth figured he had either stayed downstairs, sharing a tumbler of brandy with Mr Bingley or he had not finished his toilet in his dressing room. She tried to listen for sounds coming from the adjoining dressing room but it was completely silent. She guessed he must be with Mr Bingley and snuggled under the covers. It had only been a moment when she felt something ice-cold grazing her foot and grab hold of her ankle. 

Elizabeth screamed, kicked and was on her feet within a blink of an eye. The perpetrator emerged from under the bed with a wicked grin. 

“Touché, Elizabeth. If you can hand it out, you must be prepared for retaliation...”

The door to their chamber flew up and hit the wall with a crash. Lydia and Georgiana entered hand in hand with wide, frightened eyes but Elizabeth paid them no mind.

“Do not ever scare me like that again,” Elizabeth demanded while poking Darcy in the chest with her forefinger.

Lydia chuckled at the sight of her sister, standing on the bed looming a head taller than her dust-covered husband. Berating him with full fury.

“Leave us,” Darcy demanded as he arrested the hand with the prodding finger. 

Lydia stood indecisive, unfamiliar with the stern tone in Mr Darcy's voice but Elizabeth winked at her so she guessed it would be safe to leave her sister at his mercy.

The door closed much quieter than it had opened.

“You know this is what got us into trouble in the first place?”

“Yes, what I cannot understand is why you continue to provoke me...”

“To do this,” he said, grabbing Elizabeth’s waist to haul her down on the bed and kiss her senseless which he accomplished with great success.

***

If the Darcy's seemed uncommonly tired the next day, it was not remarked upon as their entourage left for morning service. Afterwards, the entire community was invited to Pemberley for breakfast. If you were a tenant, maid or the chimney sweep, it did not matter. They were all welcomed to partake in the riches of Pemberley.  
The ballroom was filled to the brim with tables and chairs, along one wall the food was stacked and the guests helped themselves to whatever they desired.  
Small children came with little presents for their generous landowner. Nosegays of dried herbs for Elizabeth and small homemade trinkets for Matthew who was in the centre of attention during the festivities. He had no qualms in performing to strangers and gurgled and cooed to the delight of the revellers.

When the guests left the residents exchanged their gifts. Embroidered kerchiefs and bookmarks were popular items to give and receive. Bingley had overdone himself and jewellery was bestowed upon his new wife to her delight and embarrassment. Believing her gifts to be too much and too extravagant.  
She gifted Bingley with handmade kerchiefs that made him tear up.

Darcy had made Elizabeth a gift that no one understood why it made her laugh and blush simultaneously. He had whittled an exact replica of the figurine they had broken in their amorous encounter in the Netherfield library but not even Bingley recognised it.   
She retaliated by giving him a quick kiss on the lips which made him redden, eyes flickering towards his giggling sister.  
Elizabeth had made him a new shirt, sown by her own hands and embellished with embroidery. Moving Darcy beyond speech.  
Matthew was bestowed with gifts from all of the assembled. New garments for the growing babe had been meticulously made and his father had made him a wooden rattle which immediately became very popular. He put it in his mouth though and gnawed happily on it.

***

Boxing day came and went but would be marked as their busiest day of the year. Driving around to all the forty-six tenants left little room for socializing with their guests but the joy and gratefulness they encountered did much to elevate the strain of the day.   
It was typical that after a long and strenuous day that Matthew would suddenly refuse to settle at night.  
Elizabeth joined her nursemaid in the nursery but nothing could get the usually so complacent babe to settle into sleep.  
Elizabeth figured that he might have gotten too little attention lately and brought him down to the music room where the adults had gathered after supper.

“He cannot sleep, he is drooling and gnaws on everything he can get his hands on.” 

Elizabeth told Darcy while proving her point as Matthew was content when he could chew on her finger.  
Elizabeth gasped and felt around in his mouth.

“He is teething, I just felt a sharp edge that has worked his way through his gum. No wonder he has been a little unsettled...”

“Heaven forfend, Mrs Darcy, you must be so anxious. I have heard that children die of teething...”

“Not all, Miss Bingley. I suspect since there seems to be an awful lot of adults in this room with teeth, that the old wife's tales are grossly exaggerated.” Elizabeth replied dryly. Not at all pleased that Miss Bingley would leap to the conclusion that it was something seriously wrong with Matthew. The thought was entirely too painful to even contemplate.

The quiet in-between days were just that, quiet. The Pemberley residents attended service but spent the rest of the day in each others company. Matthew was much among them as he seemed only to quiet down in the company of his mother.  
Elizabeth did not mind and brought him with her on her chores, even meetings with Mrs Reynolds over household matters.  
He joined them eagerly on their conversations in his own language, gibberish.   
Peek a boo became his favourite past time when he was not laying on the floor, playing with his feet or rolling around to watch anything that caught his fancy.  
Their quiet was disrupted on the fifth day of Christmas. With the post came the recent news from town in the form of weeks old news-sheets.  
The story about the new Mrs Darcy’s sister's escapades had run rampant as a source connected to the Darcy family had revealed that Darcy's new sister had eloped with his old steward’s son and had lived in disgrace in the seedy part of London. Wild speculations expounded on LB's debauched behaviour and licentious ways. It had become a game to locate the unfortunate lady to get her to tell her story but the search had so far not met with success.   
Darcy thought it was strange that the papers had not gotten hold of Lydia's whereabouts, he guessed their source was not as informed as they thought.

Elizabeth fretted that Darcy would delve into the morose mood he had fallen into when their scandal first hit the sheets but he did not.   
He shrugged his shoulders and predicted that by the time they went to town, it would all be forgotten...

On New Year’s Eve, Pemberley was thoroughly cleaned from top to bottom and otherwise spent in the company of their guests. At midnight they gattered in a circle, Mr Darcy opened the front door to let out the old year and welcome the new while they sang Old Lang Syne.  
The unmarried ladies hurried to the well. Competing to draw the new year’s first bucket of water to be the first one to marry that year. Not surprisingly, Miss Bingley won as Lydia and Georgiana did not tackle the task with quite as much determination.

***

Twelfth Night was upon them. The residents of Pemberley had all been invited to Sir Lawrence neighbouring estate, Edensor House.   
The young ladies, not yet out, begged off and were granted their wish.

It was an important night for the Bingleys. Searching for an estate in the vicinity of Pemberley and their relations made it important to establish connections in the neighbourhood and possibly get inside information on properties for sale before it went public. Increasing their chances of making a good deal.

Edensor House was a sight to behold. Gigantic torches lit the driveway as they approached and Mrs Throwbridge must have emptied every hothouse and orangery for miles around.

“Lydia would have loved the splendour had she decided to join us,” Elizabeth remarked.

“She would have enjoyed it if there were no other guests but I doubt that she would have relished the crush.”

“No, you are right. It is quite a throng tonight. Who would have guessed so many would take the trouble of coming so far at the thick of winter.”

It was their turn to greet their hosts for the evening. Sir Lawrence was his usual jovial self but Elizabeth thought that Mrs Throwbridge seemed a tad chilly in her reception but she appeared no different when she greeted the Bingleys. Elizabeth decided that it was probably just her way, she had not spoken much with the ladies at their dinner party and she might be one of the distant and aloof sort.

Moving into the ballroom, they donned their masques as this ball was a masquerade. The Darcy's had been content with adding a masque refraining from wearing an entire costume. Mr Darcy's despise of disguise was firmly in place on this subject.

The room hushed as they entered but whispers soon emerged. Elizabeth regretted her lack of costume as it would have been a means to blend in more. Not that she was particularly fond of the tradition herself.  
Small snippets of the whispers reached her ear. 

Wonder at their nerve, what could they mean by coming here? A country nobody with no dowry or connections to speak of. Her sister in disgrace, imagine the woods of Pemberley to be thus polluted. I heard that he was promised to his cousin, the family was exceedingly disappointed when he married Mrs Darcy, subjecting them to derision and scorn. She must have used her arts and allurements to draw him in.

It was clear that their neighbours had read the news-sheets from town as well...   
Elizabeth straightened her spine and lifted her chin as they took their place in the line for the first dance, at dancing she excelled. Confidently, Darcy lead her across the floor. They had not danced since the Netherfield ball but it looked like they had done little else. Darcy's tall stature and safe footing combined with Elizabeth’s natural grace made their performance superior to the other couples save Jane and Mr Bingley.

When the dance ended, Darcy led Elizabeth to the punch bowl. Bearing no sign that he had heard any of the chatter, circling the room.

No one came to Elizabeth with a request for her hand to dance. She did not mind as she was perfectly comfortable in the company of her distinguished husband.  
A young lady she did not know was heading towards them. She felt Darcy's arm stiffen under her hand and his gentle smile was whipped off his countenance.

“Mr Darcy, a pleasure to see you here this evening. I was quite put out that you were not here for the harvest feast, we thought you must have been quite desperately lost to miss it.”

“I was on my way to my estate in Scotland at the time and could not attend. No great loss, I am sure. Elizabeth, this is Miss Throwbridge. Sir Lawrence youngest daughter. Miss Throwbridge, my wife Mrs Darcy.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Throwbridge,” Elizabeth replied politely. “Your parents has created a splendid evening, Miss Throwbridge. The musicians are delightful and the punch is delicious.”

Elizabeth was not unaware of the snub that Miss Throwbridge had worked to accomplish by completely ignoring her presence but she thought the best punishment would be forcing her into pleasant conversation.

“Yes, they are widely known around our neighbourhood for their hospitality and entertainment. Where are your sister, Mrs Darcy?”

“She is currently dancing, Miss Throwbridge, with Dr Scott.”

“I believe that is your eldest sister, Mrs Darcy. I wondered about your youngest sister, I cannot quite remember her name... I believe it starts with an L.”

Elizabeth did not blink.

“Yes, Lydia. She is at home, Miss Throwbridge, keeping Miss Darcy company.”

“I thought she was in London.”

Miss Throwbridge asked bewildered.

“She was visiting our aunt and uncle before we left for Scotland. My aunt, you might know. She was the daughter of the previous vicar in Lambton, Mr Cavendish?”

Elizabeth asked innocently.

“Why have they not accompanied you here? I was hoping for an introduction you see. One hears so many different accounts of her that I am quite determined to observe for myself.”

“Miss Lydia and Miss Darcy are not yet out, Miss Throwbridge.” Darcy intervened before Elizabeth had a chance to reply and steered his wife towards the dancefloor without taking his leave of the discourteous Miss Throwbridge.

“I am sorry, Mr Darcy if my impertinent replies offended you in any way.

Darcy gaped at Elizabeth, incredulously.

“Certainly not! Miss Throwbridge was rude and much too inquisitive for her own good. I was getting annoyed and chose to end the conversation on amicable terms before I lost my temper.”

“Oh... I am truly sorry that my sister‘s misfortunes have brought you so much distress. Had I known...”

“Do not even say it, Elizabeth. My sister could have met with the same fate as your sister but that is a conversation better kept in private. We have brought most of it upon ourselves but I cannot find it in my heart to repent. If I never had to attend such an event as this ever again, I would not regret it. We have our friends and family, it is enough, Elizabeth. I am more concerned that it will not be enough for you...”

“I do love to dance but I would be quite content with just the two of us, dancing at Pemberley while Georgiana played the pianoforte.”

Mr Darcy did not reply with words but with a squeeze of her hand and love in his eyes. Elizabeth smiled and they danced, flaunting the propriety of limiting your dances with your spouse to only two.  
Their audience had waited with bated breaths to see if the intense, whispered conversation between Mr and Mrs Darcy might erupt into an argument after leaving Miss Throwbridge’s company rather abruptly. They were sorely disappointed.   
It sort of dawned on the gentlemen that it would not be in their best interest to antagonise the wealthiest landowner in their midst, quite the contrary. The gossip turned as Miss Throwbridge’s rendition spread like wildfire through the ballroom. Making them question the plausibility of the stories from the gutter sheets.   
No one dared question Mr Darcy himself, concerned about the repercussions of an eventual falling out. The gentlemen approached their wives with admonishment, regardless of their own culpability in the matter.  
Water had fallen on the gossip mill.

Lydia had been with the Darcys in Scotland. She had visited their aunt and uncle in London who were connected to the Cavendish’s no less, it must all be a hoax gone bad. They had known Mr Darcy all their lives, a more upright man was not to be found. Related to the daughter of their beloved Vicar.

The dance ended and Elizabeth was suddenly sought after as a very desirable dance partner. Her dance card filled up with Mr Darcy claiming the supper set and the last set but otherwise, he performed the necessary introductions to his wife.

Overall, they declared the night a success and went home as soon as the last set had finished. The ten miles journey was spent in clandestine whispers while Darcy related to Elizabeth all the dealings he had had with Mr Wickham, including an elaboration on the ones pertaining to his sister which he had related some of on their journey to Scotland. Elizabeth was shocked and pained by the depravity of the man in question.

*At the end of the 18th century, it became custom for chandlers and merchants to offer a large candle to their regulars. It was lit at sunset on Christmas I Eve and would burn until dawn on Christmas day. It was believed to convey special blessings to those who touched it. (Random bits of fascination)  
*Hunting for the Slipper was a common game in Jane Austen’s time that is still played today. (Jane Austen world)  
*The brown man is based loosely on a legend about a priest that served at the church I worship in. His name was Hans Daniel Hammer...  
Ghosts stories was a tradition at Christmas in the Regency era.  
*According to Kenneth Smith (a lecturer in criminology- Buckinghamshire Chilterns University College, High Wycombe, UK) Longbourn, Meryton is probably based on a real place called Harpenden and through it runs the river, Lea. (The Bennet sisters).  
*Christmas for the gentry during the Regency era included mainly a religious festival containing a meal with good friends and charity towards the poor. (Regency Christmas by Joe Beverly)  
*New Years Eve traditions during Regency era (Donna Hatch)  
*Old Lang Syne is an old Scottish traditional song that was written down and published in 1796 by Robert Burns and spread across England.


	14. Vernal Equinox

Chapter 14 Vernal Equinox

March 21st came with the promise of spring but the weather seemed reluctant to follow. The farmers meant it was a repetition of 1807 where the snow had fallen from the 1st of November to the 30th of April which was deemed such a winter for length, that few living people had seen its like.

Their journey to London had to be postponed until the condition of the roads improved. 

Jane and Bingley had more luck. They had finally found a property that suited their needs. Bellevue Park was a little larger than Netherfield, the house was in mint condition which was an advantage when the wife was expecting her first child while not feeling well. A major project was not among their wishes. They moved in at the end of March and decided that they would not venture to town for the rest of the season since Jane was unwell.

Having lost their guests to their own estate their pleasure was therefore great when Mr Raven and his son came riding into the yard one afternoon and they were heartily welcomed.

The long and dreary winter had proven too much, even for a hearty Yorkshire man like Mr Raven and his son had fared no better, cut off from polite society by heavy drifts of snow. Miss Raven had gone to visit an aunt as the ride would have been too onerous for her.

Mr Raven was a tall, spindly man with black hair that had a significant amount of silver at his temples. He had an aristocratic nose, thin lips and deeply set, light blue eyes. One would not call him handsome but he had the air of someone distinguished.  
Lydia took an instant dislike, avoiding all contact with the genuinely gentle but somewhat eerie looking man.  
She did not quite shy away from his son Mr Raven but neither did she pursue him which the previous Lydia certainly would have done. Colin Raven was a handsome young man who had inherited his father’s colouring but not his nose nor his deep-set eyes. He probably resembled his mother, Lord Stonehaven's sister, Inghean.

Elizabeth would have found some amusement in her sister’s avoidance, had it not been such a heart-wrenching reason for it. She had waited and waited for Lydia to elaborate on the little she had revealed about her ordeal but it never happened. Elizabeth decided that she would utilize the first opportunity that lend itself to come to the bottom of the story.

Georgiana was another matter entirely, although she by no means could be accused of pursuing the young Mr Raven, one could definitely discern an interest albeit from afar. She would sit at the opposite side of the room or the table sending clandestine glances at his person. To Elizabeth’s astonishment, she also caught the young man occasionally returning the favour. It turned out to be an entertaining evening indeed...

Miss Bingley was not opposed to the thought of marrying the son of a baron, quite the contrary. The fact that he was a couple of years younger than she was no impediment in her mind.  
The cat and mouse hunt was quite amusing as Mr Raven dodged her advances with alacrity if not with dexterity.   
Elizabeth decided to afford him a respite before he got too exhausted.

“Georgiana, can I persuade you to perform on the pianoforte? Perhaps Mr Raven would turn the pages for you?”

Georgiana took her time acquiescing, Elizabeth worried that she might have pushed her too far but Georgiana rallied and sat down to play. 

Elizabeth startled by a gentle hand, touching the small of her back.

“Are you rescuing Mr Raven from Miss Bingley or playing matchmaker to my sister?”

“A little bit of both, I believe. Oh do not worry, Georgiana is too young.  
If, on the other hand, it should turn out that they would suit each other...”

“You have more of your mother in you than you realise.”

“Oh, that is just cruel, Mr Darcy. I wonder how I should punish you, I will have to think about a suitable penance.”

***

Elizabeth decided it was time, she followed her youngest sister to her room and knocked firmly on her door.  
Lydia smiled when Elizabeth entered, they so rarely had time for themselves these days. She might not miss Longbourn but she missed the carefree days of leisure. At Pemberley, she had tasks to perform and lessons to learn. Elizabeth was not a lenient supervisor as her mother had been.  
Having Elizabeth in her chamber, preparing for bed, brought back pleasant memories of times gone by.

“Lydia...”

The tone of Elizabeth’s voice was grave which meant that this was not a social call.

“I have noticed you avoid male company, I think it is time you told me what happened. I am not here to judge or to admonish but I cannot be of service to you if I do not know what you are struggling with.”

“I have avoided to speak to you because it reflects poorly on me. We have such a good relationship now. I am scared to ruin it and then I will have nothing left...”

“I love you, Lydia, you are my sister. Nothing can ruin our sisterly bond. We might disagree or even quarrel but you will still be my sister at the end of the day and I will still be here for you.  
Besides, I am hardly a paragon of virtue...”

“I did not lie in carriage in London. I gave myself to Wickham, once. I thought we were getting married but I had no idea where or when. I thought that if it happened eventually, it would all be fine but look at you. The papers are full of disparaging remarks and now they have learned what I did...”

“You were tricked by a practised deceiver, he had done it before and he would have done so again if he had gotten the chance. You were young and innocent to the ways of men.   
No, you should not have left with Mr Wickham as I am sure you know but the feelings you encountered were exceptionally strong and exceedingly difficult to conquer. I should know, I relented with no promise of a subsequent marriage. It is easy to be wise in retrospect but we must all live with the consequences of our actions.”

“Darcy married you though, Elizabeth. I will never be married...”

“I am not going to lie, Lydia. It might be difficult to find you a husband but I do not believe it will be entirely impossible. Darcy has provided you with a dowry that is large enough to attract some men but I do not want you to marry because someone needs your dowry. It does afford you the luxury of a choice if you want to marry or support yourself with your fortune.”

“Mr Darcy is a kind man but why would he provide me with a fortune?”

“You are his sister and he feels guilty because he did not hinder Wickham in ruining you.”

“Because of Georgiana?”

“You know?”

“Yes, Georgiana told me. I promised not to tell so I could not confide in you.”

“Good, I am proud of you, Lydia. For keeping Georgiana's confidence to your self. You are a good friend.”

“Thank you, Lizzy.”

“Would you tell me about Mrs Young’s gentlemen friends?”

“It is not much to tell. Initially, I thought it might be better than to clean the rooms so I did not fight much until that last one. He was so old, Elizabeth. I just could not bear his touch so I hit him in the head with the chamber pot that I found beneath the bed and fled.”

Elizabeth embraced her sister fiercely.

“You did good, Lydia. I am immensely proud of you.”

“I am afraid to interact with men because I worry that they will believe I am flirting with them. I am not, I do not want to marry at all. Those strong feelings you told me about, I did not experience them. I felt only disgust, pain and embarrassment.”

Lydia shuddered.

“Which is why it is wise to wait until you find the man you love who loves you in return. I am certain that when you do that, your experience will be entirely different.”

“Do you love Mr Darcy, Elizabeth?”

“I do.”

“Do you welcome his attentions?”

“Most definitely.”

Lydia chuckled.

“You do not need to sound quite so convincing, I believe you. I will live happily ever after as the favourite aunt of your large brood of children. I am the fun one, Georgiana has nothing on me.”

Elizabeth hit Lydia on the head with a pillow and laughed heartily at her stunned expression.

“I predict that you will both marry but not anytime soon and you should definitely confer with Georgiana so you do not leave simultaneously. Mr Darcy would have a heart attack and we cannot have that...”

“Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

“Goodnight, Lydia.”

Elizabeth went through her own chamber to not disturb her husband in case he had fallen asleep. She had not needed to bother because he was pacing her room when she entered.

“Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you.”

“I have had a necessary conversation with Lydia in her room... I am sorry I did not send a message but you were in your study with Mr Raven, I did not want to impose on your manly pursuits as you are usually surrounded by women.”

Darcy enveloped Elizabeth in his arms buried his head in her hair.

“I thought you had left...”

“What on earth made you leap to that conclusion?”

“I do not know... It is a fear integrated in me that my loved ones depart.”

Elizabeth lay her hands on his countenance and forced him to look at her.

“I cannot predict the future but I know I would never leave voluntarily. I love you too much.”

“I love you with every fibre of my being. I cannot imagine my life without you in it...”

“You have my heart and soul, Fitzwilliam. I am not leaving.”

Darcy kissed her then, with abandon and she gave herself, freely.

***

With April came spring although Mr Raven experienced a heavy snowfall as late as the 7th of May in Yorkshire. He and his son had stayed at Pemberley for a week before they headed home through the snowdrifts.

Derbyshire sprung to life in the warm rays of the sun.   
The coltsfoot was the first to break through the snow and Elizabeth gathered the flowers and added them to honey, producing a remedy against coughing. The rest of the felt-like plant, who had earned the name son before the father as it bloomed before developing the leaves, was wrapped in rag, dipped in a saltpetre solution and was left to dry in the sun to make tinder.

Matthew flourished, crawling around and pulling himself up to a standing position at every opportunity.   
Travelling to town was going to be a challenge but fortunately, they had doting aunts to aid with the entertainment. Leaving him behind was not an option as that would mean that Elizabeth would have to stay home as well.

*Weather in 1812 and 1807 were real occurrences. Although the story is in 1813, not 1812, I had to research if my weather forecast could have happened. (Agricultural surveys, Derbyshire 1811-1817)  
*Titles and names, how to address peers and their offspring (Regencyreasearch.com)


	15. Into the Fray

Chapter 15 Into The Fray

It was the beginning of May before the roads had dried sufficiently for the Darcy entourage to travel to town.  
Three carriages were needed to bring parents, child, aunts, companion and servants along on their journey.  
Additional servants were sent ahead on the stagecoach to ready Darcy House on Grosvenor Square. They kept a minimum of servants in town when they were not in presence, as they had experienced in the autumn. This visit was planned to last until the heat of summer drove them back to the North. Maids, footmen and stable hands were required to journey from Pemberley to accommodate them.

Additional time was added to their journey to adjust to travelling with a babe but Matthew loved riding in a carriage. Elizabeth thought it might be his early experiences with travel that made him take it in a stride.   
She made a mental note of taking all her children on carriage rides early on, not that she was sure she was expecting yet. 

Their arrival at Darcy House was accompanied by heavy rain. Hurrying inside under the protective umbrellas of their footmen. Darcy proudly announced Darcy House for open and ordered the knocker upon the morrow. The rest of this day was needed to settle in.

Matthew hid his countenance at Elizabeth’s neck when they introduced him to Mr and Mrs Gilbert, Darcy House's butler and housekeeper, but they did not take offence. Elizabeth still fretted as he had not shown signs of timorousness before.

“How old is he now, Mrs Darcy?” Asked Mrs Gilbert.

“He is eight and a half months.”

“Oh, shyness are quite common at that age, Mrs Darcy. It is part of their natural development. He will grow out of it, I am sure.”

The newly polished knocker, notwithstanding, the fact that Darcy House was open to visitors did not tempt anyone. Three days passed before the object was utilized, late one evening. A commotion in the entrance hall alerted the residence of a dubious visitor.

“Where is my nephew, I demand to speak with him this instant. There is not a moment to lose. Show me to his whereabouts or I will find him myself, even if it will mean looking through every room in the house. I am not used to being gainsaid.”

A whispered apologetic murmur was heard but it was spoken too softly to distinguish what was said.

“I know it is late which is why time is of the essence...”

Mr Darcy went to the parlour door and bade his butler to send in his aunt.

“Lady Matlock to see you, Mr Darcy.”

“Thank you, Mr Gilbert, order us some tea and refreshments and you may close the door on your way out.”

Mr Darcy turned to his aunt and bowed. Elizabeth had come to his side and made a curtsy to her husband’s relation while Georgiana and Lydia performed their greeting, excused themselves and left as quickly as possible.

One might surmise that Lady Matlock composed a formidable figure but she did not. She was of short and slender stature with a sweet, heart-shaped countenance and blue almond-shaped eyes. Her hair was blond with streaks of almost imperceptible silver but she had a presence and posture that brooked no objections.

“What have you gotten yourself into Darcy? Of all my boys, you were the one I did not anticipate would need my rescue from the scandal sheets. Richard has told me what he knew but I suspect he does not know all the details. Tell me the entire story and we will see what I can do...”

To Elizabeth’s astonishment, Darcy sighed and related the entire sordid tale to this slip of a woman. Sparing her only the most sordid details from their encounter at Netherfield, the rest was pretty accurate.  
Elizabeth had nothing to add when he had finished. She did not escape the inquisition entirely as she had to answer probing questions about Longbourn and her family connections.

It was past midnight before Lady Matlock was satisfied. She bid them goodnight after ordering them to socialize. 

“Attend the theatre, stroll through the gardens of Vauxhall, shop on Bond Street but do it with your heads held high in an aloof manner. You know how it is done, Darcy. But do not hide away like you are ashamed of something. I need to think, I will get back to you when I have a strategy thought out...”

Failure did not seem to enter the Countess of Matlock’s mind...

“Well, that was certainly interesting...”

Elizabeth slumped down beside her husband on the settee and rested her head on his shoulder. Slipping off her slippers and curled her feet under her skirts on the seat.

“If anyone can rectify such a situation as ours, it is aunt Aubrey. I suggest we do as she says.   
May I tempt you with some shopping on the morrow and a trip to the theatre in the evening, my love?”

“Certainly, dear, but will this not create a discord within the Matlock family?”

“No more than usual. My aunt and uncle have not resided in the same house since Richard or the spare as my uncle calls him was born. His older brother you have met...”

“Yes, is it not strange how different siblings can be, despite having grown up in the same household, under the same tutelage and conditions.”

“Not exactly the same, Elizabeth. Viscount Cromford was the heir and had certain advantages that Richard never had as a second son that would be expected to earn his own keep.”

“Perhaps it is not healthy to grow up with no demands on your person. I would not like to overindulge Matthew, even though he is the heir.”

“No, our sons will learn skills and have chores. I have thought about the possibility for more children lately and I have come up with a plan of sort.   
We might potentially be scorned by the upper crust for the rest of our days, Elizabeth. It is important to have in mind, regardless of ours and my aunt's efforts, they might very well be fruitless.   
I have mulled over what could be done to secure our children’s futures, should we continue to be outcasts from the upper ten thousand. It might sound discouraging but keep in mind that of the million people in London alone, very few belongs to the higher society...   
Lack of consequence, notwithstanding, the majority live in content existence, some are even happy. I thought about what constitutes contentedness or even happiness and I have discovered a few vital certainties.  
You need to have enough equity to live on which is why I have contacted your uncle Gardiner to expand my investment portfolio. I did not want to mention it until I had received a favourable reply.  
I have invited them with their children for dinner, two days hence. I hope you can forgive me for not conferring with you in advance but I wanted to surprise you.”

Elizabeth kissed Darcy’s cheek and lay her head back on his shoulder, inching even closer to his comfortable warmth.

“I have told you this before, here in London, actually. You are the best of men, Fitzwilliam. In fact, you are the best man I know.”

“Well, thank you, Elizabeth. As I mentioned, the Gardiners will be her on Thursday night but I have other ideas as well. Pemberley is enough for anyone to live on. Bluff Castle could go to a second son, there is no entail on either property. I have a smaller estate in Derbyshire that could be the livelihood of a third son. I own mills that a fourth son could inherit and mines for a fifth. No child of ours should have to starve.  
On a less pleasant note, I discovered that our neighbours in Derbyshire seemed reluctant at first to associate with us but turned around quickly because they know they need something from me and there is no limit to what can be forgiven if people are dependent on you.   
Our transgressions should not be anyone else's concern but when it comes to the marriage mart, the plot thickens...  
We are accused of lacking propriety which is true but we are certainly not the first nor the last couple to succumb to temptation. Our major flaw as I see it is that we were caught and do not have a title.   
If we had been the Duke and Duchess of something, we could have had as many lovers and illegitimate children as our heart desired without more consequence than raised eyebrows and a few snickers.   
We have sinned and will meet our punishment on judgement day but we have not broken any vows to each other nor the Lord. My uncle has a mistress in town and he is a frequent visitor to Heartcor House. He is just a hypocrite...  
Your father’s motives, I admit I have not figured out yet.  
We have had the experience of being scorned by society in varying degrees for the last several months and I have never been happier.   
You, Matthew, our sisters, Bingley, Richard, Mr Raven and our new friends in Scotland have given me no reason to repine the loss. I have discovered that high society is not necessary for my happiness. I have relished the lack of invitations that might have been related to the fierce winter or people might be actively avoiding our company but I cannot find it my heart to regret it. I have witnessed everything from Matthews first smile to him moving about on the floor. I have become closer to you, Elizabeth. Our private moments fulfil my deepest needs and wishes in a harmonious union of two souls.   
I am not merely content Elizabeth, I am blissfully happy.”

“When you are passionate about something you surely rattle on about it. Mrs Reynolds promised me that you were not one of those loquacious men, I will have to have word with her when we get back to Pemberley...”

“Do be serious, Elizabeth.”

“I am serious! I do not know what to say. My taciturn and awkwardly blunt Fitzwilliam has magically evolved into this eloquent, masterful orator of words. I cannot compete with your articulacy. I cannot express in words what my sentiments are. I feel it too strongly...   
If it means that when I experience sorrows or glad tidings, I turn to you. Whenever you are near, I am thriving. Whenever you are away, I fret.   
I feel closer to you than I have ever been to another human being. We are one unity of strength and all that I will ever need in my life. I love you, Fitzwilliam, I just cannot express it in words.”

“You just did...”

***

Elizabeth and Darcy strolled down the street, arm in arm, to see and be seen.  
Young bucks were promenading up and down the street. Trying to imitate the fashionable and unique gait of the Bond Street Roll while young maidens scurried between the shops with their chaperons in tow.

First, they entered the linen drapers were Elizabeth fell for some shot muslin at seven shillings a yard but Darcy waved her off when she complained about the expense. She should have saved her breath because she next fell for a significantly more expensive red silk. 

They needed a modiste to sew her gowns but they entered Grafton House first for some ribbons. Elizabeth bought three pairs of silk stockings for less than twelve shillings which pleased her very much.

Madame Clarisse's establishment was the most fashionable modiste on Bond Street, it was not strange that they had to wait almost an hour to be served.  
The disappointment came when the modiste had no opening in her appointment book to accommodate Elizabeth in the foreseeable future.   
Discouraged but not dejected, they forged on to the next fashionable modiste on the street with another fraudulent French name.  
Fortune was not with them there either. 

The clock was ticking fast and they barely had time to visit the third and final modiste as no lady with any self-respect would be caught parading Bond Street after four o'clock, it was simply not done.

With a third rejection, the pattern made Elizabeth and Darcy realise that their chances of service was slim to none. Both were determined not to show any weakness with an audience though. Chatting amicably with each other as they strolled back to Grosvenor Square for a meal and time to dress before the theatre performance in the evening. The doors at the theatre opened at half-past five but the performance began an hour later. The Darcys would arrive just a few minutes before curtain call, it would be insupportable to stay for long in the vestibule if they were to be treated with the direct cut.

They did not mention their troubles to their sisters at supper. It was an unspoken rule between them that they carried the burden of what befalls them.

Elizabeth sat in front of her vanity, staring at her reflection.   
She wore an emerald green, satin gown that she had made in Lambton. It would just have to do.  
Tomorrow they would go to Harding Howell & Co on N° 89 Pall Mall, she had heard that the milliner there might even have ready-made gowns and she desperately needed new gowns if what she had seen on Bond Street earlier was anything to go by.  
She fiddled with the ringlets surrounding her countenance, deep in thought when Darcy entered stealthily.  
She did not even notice he was there until something slick and cold was put around her neck. She gasped when she saw the massive emerald stones twinkle in the candlelight. 

“Beautiful,” he uttered mesmerized and she knew he did not mean the stones. She gave him a brilliant smile via the reflective glass. 

“Are you ready.”

“Yes.”

“On to the fray then?”

“Yes, let us go before I change my mind and crawl under the covers to hide from the world.”

“I am concerned too, Elizabeth. It might not be a particularly pleasant evening for us but as long as I have you by my side, I am willing to brave it.”

They ascended the stairs together and received oh's and ah's from their sisters while their companion looked mildly amused.   
It was not far from Grosvenor Square to Theatre Royal in Covent Garden but no one walked to the theatre regardless of the inconvenience of waiting in a long line of carriages to alight. Drury Lane was even closer and had reopened after the fire in October but Darcy did not have a box there yet.  
The darkness on Bow street, where the entrance was situated under the four columned portico, made it difficult to discern who was who and concealed their arrival. Elizabeth stepped light-footed around the horse droppings on the street, avoiding any unpleasantness on her new silk slippers.  
The vestibule was a crush of members of the beau monde, eager to be noticed and share the latest on dit with whomever.

Elizabeth entered on Darcy's arm while they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. The buzzing voices died down into an awkward silence before resuming its previous volume by a tenfold.  
Backs were turned to the couple who seemed oblivious to the response of the society surrounding them. The throng on the stairs to the left in the vestibule, parted on the middle to let them through and they strolled leisurely along the saloon with benches along the walls for ladies to rest. They reached Darcy's private box in record time as none halted their progress. 

Darcy had a box on the first of the four tiers, beneath the royal box, close to the stage. He escorted the much shorter Elizabeth to the front seat, closest to the stage. Positioned himself beside her, shielding her from sight of the boxes beside them.

“That was swift. Usually, it takes me half an hour to reach my box.”

“It was not as awful as I feared. I was expecting disparaging remarks as the ones I heard at Edensor House, a turned back I can stomach.”

Darcy reached for Elizabeth’s hand and held on to it, drawing lazy circles on the back.

“I have forgot to ask what is on tonight, do you know, Fitzwilliam?”

“Yes, I expect us to be both moved and amused tonight. We are to see Macbeth with Mrs Siddons as Lady Macbeth. She is retiring in June so this might be our last chance to experience her talent. Later, we are to see the farce The Devil Will Pay.”

The opening act begun with the three witches. 

“Fair is foul and foul is fair.  
Hover through the fog and filthy air.”

The three witches pronounced and Elizabeth thought the bard’s word might have some truth to them.  
While Elizabeth eyes were drawn towards the stage, Darcy's eyes were studying the private boxes.  
Eyes and binoculars were trained on the Darcy box rather than the stage which reminded Darcy that he had brought opera glasses for Elizabeth and handed them to her. She turned to him and smiled, thanking him profusely for his consideration before her attention returned to the stage.

Conflict raged within Macbeth’s soul, the powers of good seemed to win but then his wife entered and taunted him into crime.

The curtain fell on the first act.

“May I offer you some refreshments, a glass of vine perhaps?”

“That would be lovely, thank you, Fitzwilliam.”

Darcy left and Elizabeth mused on her previous visits to the theatre with her Gardiner relations. She had been there in 1809 when theatre reopened after the fire. It had been a daunting experience as the old price riots or the OP war was at its height. People were booing and shouting profanities because the owner had raised the prices with a shilling to cover the costs of the rebuild.   
She was grateful she did not have to enter the fray in the saloon. Angry mobs were as scary at twenty-one as it had been at eight and ten.  
Sitting by herself, she suddenly felt self-conscious. She did not need to raise her eyes to know they were all looking at her from across the room. She cast her eyes down and fiddled with her gloves when the door opened behind her. Smiling she turned to compliment Fitzwilliam for his swift return. The smile froze on her countenance as the man was not her husband, neither was he anyone she knew.

“Seems your protector has left you unattended.”

“My husband has left for refreshments, you may find him in the saloon.”

“I know, I saw him leave.”

There was no natural response to that statement so Elizabeth kept quiet. Tightening her grip on theatre glasses, in case she needed to hit him in the head. She suddenly realised that they were in full view of the night’s audience. She was being nonsensical, he could not impose upon her without drawing unwanted attention to himself and she felt the tension that had built up alleviate.

“Your husband mentioned a filly, the last time I spoke with him, that I am of a mind to inspect...”

Elizabeth knew exactly what he was trying to accomplish. He was trying to unnerve her but her courage always rose at every attempt to intimidate her.

“As I have little knowledge of the horses in our stables, I suggest you speak to Mr Darcy. He can be found at the refreshment table in the saloon.”

The door opened behind the intruder.

“I stand corrected, he is standing behind you...”

“What is the meaning of this?” 

Darcy handed Elizabeth her glass of vine before turning his glare towards their guest. 

“He mentioned an interest in one of the filly's in our stables. I have no idea of which he meant so I referred him to you...”

“Mr Edwards, I expect to be able to leave my wife for a moment to order refreshments without her being imposed upon by strangers. If you are interested in one of my horses, I expect you to make an appointment with me at Darcy House.”

Mr Darcy might be shunned by society in general but you would not like to get on the wrong foot with him, face to face.  
Mr Edwards excused himself profusely and left their box, bowing and scraping.

The Darcys preferred to stay in their box during the second and third interim. The forth was the end of Macbeth and the pause was of longer duration.

“Let us brave the crowds, Elizabeth. I need to stretch my legs after sitting so long in one altitude.”

Darcy rose and aided Elizabeth from her seat and tucked her hand around his arm.  
The light was much brighter in the saloon and Elizabeth blinked to adjust.  
The crowd had not noticed them yet and carried on their chatter uninterrupted when Darcy spotted a familiar figure.  
He waved them through the throng and greeted his cousin.

“Richard, I did not know you were back in town.”

“I have just arrived. Since you were snowbound at Pemberley at Easter, I had to travel to Kent alone this year and leaving proved difficult as aunt Catherine now has set her sight on me as her new son...”

“I thought that was what you wanted?”

“It is but aunt is under the impression that she can mould me into her vision of the perfect son. Her lackey more or less. I tell you, the battles of the Peninsular war, pale in comparison.”

“Aunt Catherine was armed with muskets at dinner?” Darcy asked drily.

“Oh, I wish. She had the settlement papers her attorney had drawn up for me to sign. Made me wish I had studied the law.”

Richard shuddered at the thought.

“You should be careful what you sign, have your attorney look at it.”

“My attorney is my father’s attorney too. I do not trust him. I wondered if you could take a look at them as a compensation for the favour I do not seem to need?”

“Certainly but I am no attorney either. If something looks out of place we will bring it to Mr Knightly's notice.”

“Thank you, Darcy. I have a bad feeling but I cannot put my finger on it, specifically.”

“We are expecting guests for dinner on the morrow but I suggest that you come by earlier in the day to look at your papers. It is Elizabeth’s aunt and uncle from town, Mr and Mrs Gardiner of Gracechurch Street.”

“Mr Gardiner of Gardiner's Import, the West-Indian merchant?”

“Yes, you know him?”

“I know of him. One of my superior officer’s invested in his company and turned a pretty profit. I would like to invest some of my own coin in his business.”

“Come to dinner and make him a proposition.”

“I will, excuse us for neglecting you, Mrs Darcy with our tedious talk of business.”

“Oh, I have been thoroughly entertained, Colonel Fitzwilliam. We will see you on the morrow then?”

“Yes, we have a lot of catching up to do. I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Colonel.”

Elizabeth had not been so engrossed in the conversation that she had not noticed the clandestine glances in their direction. Perhaps they had not thought that the Earl of Matlock's son would acknowledge them with the alleges the sheets had made on the family fallout.

Both the Darcy's had previously seen The Devil Will Pay and opted to leave before the crush. Tired by the tension of the evening.

***

The Darcys arrived home at midnight and relieved their tension in the way a couple violently in love usually do.

They were late risers on the following morning. Matthew had awakened them earlier but he had dozed off in between his parents when he had been satiated. 

Elizabeth was looking forward to receive her relatives while Richard arrived before they had finished their late breakfast and was currently ensconced in Darcy's study for an indefinite time.  
She busied herself with making flower arrangements with her sisters.

The knocker resonated through the hall were Elizabeth was making the finishing touches to her centrepiece.  
The butler, Mr Gilbert opened the door and Lady Matlock entered.  
Elizabeth curtsied deeply.

“Lady Matlock, a pleasure to see you. Let us adjourn to the parlour. May I offer you some refreshments?”

“Yes, tea would be lovely. Where is my nephew?”

Elizabeth nodded to the butler who had overheard their exchange and proceeded to the parlour.

“He is in his study with Colonel Fitzwilliam.”

“My son is here?”

“Yes.”

“Well, send for them. I need to speak with you both and we need a strategy for the coming weeks. Richard may be of use...”

Elizabeth pulled the bell to summon her husband and Darcy entered a few moments later with his cousin in tow.

“Aunt Aubrey, a pleasure to see you.”

“Mother!”

The gentlemen bowed, respectfully.

Lady Matlock did not get a chance to answer as Matthew had woken up from his nap and was being carried to the parlour on his aunt Georgiana's arm with aunt Lydia following close behind.  
Matthew had not gotten over his shyness. As soon as he noticed the stranger he stretched his arms towards his father.  
Darcy automatically relieved Georgiana of the babe. In his father’s arms, the babe wound his arms tightly around his father’s neck and buried his curly head under his chin. His mother appeared in his line of sight and he released his father’s neck and stretched his arms towards his mother.

“Mamamama!” 

The babe was exchanged between the parents were he immediately settled under Elizabeth’s chin, stealing clandestine glances at the unfamiliar lady with a mixture of cautiousness and curiosity.

“Georgiana, we need to discuss your come out soon. I have other pressing matters to attend today but the preparations takes time and your gown must be ordered months in advance.”

“Yes, aunt Aubrey but it will have to be postponed. I have a lesson on the pianoforte I must attend momentarily.”

“May I accompany you, Georgiana?”

“Certainly, Lydia.”

The young girls hurried to the music room and the awaiting music master. Sharing a secret.

“I have decided to offer you my aid, in fact, I have initiated the recovery of your reputation Fitzwilliam but you must do your part as well. I was pleased to hear you had taken my advice and strolled Bond Street at the appropriate time of day and attended the theatre. You did well.”

“Thank you, aunt, but what I learned was what a daunting undertaking it will be. We were not served within a reasonable time and we were rejected at no less than three modistes.  
At the theatre, we were given the cut direct by everyone with the exception of Mr Edwards who made inappropriate suggestions to my wife.”

“The public are under some misconceptions that will soon be remedied but the material point was that you behaved with impeccable manners. You appeared aloof but then you always have Fitzwilliam.   
Richard, you did well by approaching him and engage him in a longer conversation that contradicted the story from the scandal sheets concerning the presumed break with the family.  
Here is what will happen next...  
I have an appointment for Elizabeth on the morrow at Madame Clarisse's. Do not worry, I will accompany you. In addition, we will let it drop that you need a gown urgently for one of the Countess de Lieven saloon's, a week hence. I have the invitation in my reticule. She is the wife of the newly appointed Russian ambassador but mark my words, she will soon be ruling the entire London society. She is intelligent, interested in politics, socially skilled, deeply religious but somewhat snobbish. It works to our advantage that she is new to our society and in the process of establishing connections or she might have turned you down, Elizabeth. Nothing personal, she would have turned her nose up at Fitzwilliam as well, he is not a peer.  
Which reminds me... Have you been presented before the queen, Elizabeth?”

“I have, in 1806 before queen Charlotte.”

“You must have been very young...”

“I was five and ten but my grandmother Bennet's health was declining and she was determined that she would behold my sister and me before the queen.   
We were presented in the same ceremony, Jane was seven and ten at the time which was a more appropriate age. I believe my grandmother may have had ulterior motives, Lady Matlock.”

“What makes you say that?”

“My grandmother Bennet was Elizabeth Mecklenburg, queen Charlotte’s cousin. She was cut off from her family when she married my grandfather who was believed to be beneath her in consequence. She retaliated by presenting her granddaughters, expecting to be rejected which she would not have left unnoticed by the scandal sheets. To everyone’s astonishment, she was not.” 

“Splendid, Elizabeth, Countess de Lieven will be extremely pleased by your connection to royalty.”

“I wonder why you are taking on so much trouble on our behalf, aunt Aubrey?”

“Dear Fitzwilliam, I promised your mother before she passed that I would look after you and Georgiana. I take my promises very seriously. The marriage had taken place, was consummated and had bore fruit by the time I was informed. You did not leave me much choice, Fitzwilliam. That said, I like your Elizabeth and I can imagine it would have been inconceivable for you to turn your back at that precious child in your wife's arms when you first had laid your eyes on him. Those baby blue eyes can only be a Darcy's and they are quite impossible to resist. I see him warming up to me... May I hold him, Elizabeth.”

“Certainly, Lady Matlock. I will put him down on the floor and I am certain he will come to you, voluntarily.”

Elizabeth put Matthew on the floor and he crawled to Lady Matlock, hoisted himself up by grabbing her skirt, smiled and babbled a long line of gibberish.

“He wants to join in on the conversation,” Elizabeth added chuckling.

“He must have inherited that trait from his mother, Fitzwilliam was never talkative. Even as a child he was quiet and serious.”

Richard thought that now was a good a time as any to break his news as his mother seemed in an exceptionally good mood and was cuddling a babe in her lap. That would surely prohibit her from raising her voice at him. Not that she ever needed to, she had other methods up her sleeve.

“Lady Matlock...”

“Why so formal, Richard? Do not tell me you have married as well?”

“No, but I have proposed...”

“To whom, Richard?”

“Cousin Anne but there are some complications...”

“Has she accepted?”

“Not exactly. She will be allowed to accept if I sign the conditions that her mother has required.”

“Let me see those.”

“We were on our way to Mr Knightly to get his opinion on the matter.”

Lady Matlock handed Matthew to his father, seized the papers he was still holding in his hand and sat down to peruse the pages. A moment later she rose and threw the pages in the fire.

“Mother?”

“No son of mine will submit such ridiculous demands.”

“I am thirty years old, mother. The debutants wants someone younger, better looking with a profitable estate and not necessarily in that order. My lack of other prospects notwithstanding, I am fond of Anne. We get along well together. I believe we will be content if not exactly deliriously happy like my mawkish cousin.”

“If this is what you want, I will aid but not under the conditions Lady Catherine demanded.”

Lady Matlock sighed.

“I will have to bring this up with Lord Matlock, he is the only one I know who has any bearing on his sister. He will be as displeased as I am though.  
I must be off, I have a lot to accomplish. Elizabeth, I will pick you up with my carriage at ten.”

Lady Matlock sailed out of the room, leaving the residents of Darcy House barely enough time to dress for dinner.

***

The Gardiners arrived with their four children who were going to keep Matthew company in the nursery while the adults dined.  
Tight embraces were shared and words of gratitude were expressed for all the aid the Gardiners had provided for Elizabeth’s in her time of need.

Matthew's immediate shyness was quickly overcome in the presence of Gardiners Edward, Millie, Emilia and Lucas aged ten, eight, five and two.

“I wonder what became of Hannah and the animals you so kindly lent us, uncle Gardiner?”

“Mr Raven bought the animals, it would have been too much trouble to bring them to town but we could not let go of Hannah. She is here, probably readying the nursery now for the arrival of the children. She has done wonders in relieving Madeline as the children adore her. We have a bit of news to share, you see. I am become a father for the fifth time in few months.”

Congratulations were in order and eagerly dispatched. Elizabeth might be carrying a little secret of her own but it was too early for publication. The gaze shared between Mr and Mrs Darcy left no one in doubt of another possible happy tiding.

“Well, thank you for your heartfelt felicitations but it does leave us with something of a conundrum as we are outgrowing our house in town but the question is town or country...  
I have mentioned my desire to retire and buy an estate, as Elizabeth is well aware of. The matter has become somewhat urgent as Madeline's uncle are selling their family home in Lambton. I had to decide quickly if I wanted to buy it before it came on the market and I decided to purchase it.”

Another round of sincere congratulations ensued.

“Thank you all but the estate needs a little work before we move in. I have commissioned an extension to the house that may very well mean that we will not take possession until next year and we still need to buy a larger home in town. I have looked at one in King's Street but it was not quite to my liking so the search will continue. If you hear of anyone who might be persuaded to sell, Mr Darcy, please let me know.”

“I certainly will, Mr Gardiner.”

“Dinner is served, Mr Darcy,” the butler announced. Mr Darcy offered his arm to Mrs Gardiner while Elizabeth escorted her uncle to the dining room.

“So, what news is there from Longbourn?”

“Very little, my sister was never a diligent writer but all is well as far as I have discerned. She is very happy with Jane's wedding to Mr Bingley and she lets no one forget it, I suspect.  
Kitty is currently visiting the new Mrs Collins with Maria Lucas. Mary is thriving while being the only Bennet sister at home. No one to usurp her place at the pianoforte.”

Elizabeth chuckled.

“She never had too much competition for the piano stool, I practised but rarely.”

“As we all know, Elizabeth but it really is a shame. I believe you could have quite proficient, had you taken the time to practice.”

“Yes, but we both know that will never happen...”

“No, you are a mother now, Elizabeth. Let the babe steal all your time. He will be grown before you know it.” 

Mr Gardiner sent a wistful glance towards his wife that was answered with warmth and they fell into reflective silence.

After dinner, the ladies removed to the music room, leaving the gentlemen to their port and cigars.   
Georgiana entertained them with a performance on the pianoforte. The applause stilled in mid-air when Lydia usurped her seat and continued to play a Scottish air with few faults.

“How did you learn that?” Elizabeth asked in astonishment.

“Georgiana thought me. I have sat in on her music lessons here in town as well. I did not know it could be so much fun to play the pianoforte, I am a natural, Georgiana says.”

Lydia was obviously pleased with herself but Elizabeth gathered that she had reason to be, striving to better herself. 

The gentlemen took their time in joining the ladies which the ladies utilized to related all the happenings while they had been apart.  
When the men joined the ladies, a strong alliance that would revolutionize London commerce had been formed.   
Gardiner’s connections in trade, Darcy's connections with the landed gentry, combined with Colonel Fitzwilliam's military connections made them invincible in London's world of business and they would conquer more than the London market with time.

*Covent Garden (regencyhistory.net)  
*Countess de Lieven -Regency personalities (thingsthatcatcgesmyeyes, blog)


	16. To Conquer All

Chapter 16 To Conquer All

Elizabeth joined her pacing husband in the breakfast room the next morning.

“What on earth is the matter?”

Darcy was walking furiously back and forth across the room, tearing his hair out.

“She has gone too far this time. How we are going to live this down, I have no idea...”

“What! What has she done and who is she? Please sit down you are not making any sense.”

Mr Darcy seemed not to hear and continued his march around the room.  
Elizabeth spotted a stack of news sheets, haphazardly thrown into a corner and picked them up.

“You should not read those,” Darcy interjected.

“I think I must,” Elizabeth replied.

‘What could the gossipmonger have come up with now? Were they not to have a moment of peace?’  
With a fortifying breath, Elizabeth unfolded the crunched up pages and began to read...

We have been mislead, dear readers, in the case of the infamous Mr D of P and his Missus.   
According to sources closely related to the couple, they were married as early as November 1811. The marriage was kept a secret because Mrs D's father was opposed to the union (opposed to the union of his daughter and the very eligible Mr D!). Which was later proved when Mr B of L procured a court order that invalidated their marriage a year after its conclusion!  
The marriage had born the fruit of a son and heir which prompted the Scottish ceremony, witnessed by the Lord Lieutenant, Lord Ury himself among other prominent guests as Baron Stonehaven.  
The coupled had married by common license in a hitherto unconfirmed London church which can be nullified when the bride is a minor. One would think that landing the esteemed and highly sought after Mr D as son might be an inducement to consent to a daughter’s marriage. Of Mr B's four other daughters, the eldest has married a friend of Mr D while the others remain unmarried.   
The youngest, who was reported to have eloped with a dashing lieutenant in the D...shire militia that was later hanged for his crime!   
It turns out that W was ordered to escort the young Miss L to her London relations by her host Colonel F (not to be confused by Mr D's cousin) and Colonel F's wife. Miss L was to visit her uncle Mr G of G's import (one would not want to upset the wealthy businessman if one wants to purchase his famous silk for the next ball at Almack’s).   
She was there for a few months until Mr and Mrs D collected their son's favourite aunt to accompany them to their Scottish estate. She has since then resided with Mr and Mrs D at P but has not attended any social events as the young lady is not yet out.  
Further investigation has proven that lieutenant W was prosecuted on behalf of his mounting debts and failing to report back to duty after his London assignment was concluded, not misconduct towards a gently bred lady.  
I personally believe that it was very romantic of Mr D to go to such lengths to keep his bride at his side. Rising above scorn and derision from polite society for his lady love.   
I hear the ladies are swooning at his continued devotion to his wife through all the turmoil they have countenanced.  
I am of a mind to meet this paragon of virtue that has captivated so thoroughly the heart of Mr D. She is supposedly invited to Countess de Lieven's next saloon. You might ask yourselves, dear readers, how an unknown lady from the country has been invited to this exalted soirée but we have been deceived. The new Mrs D is the granddaughter of her majesty, queen Charlotte’s cousin and her aunt is a Cavendish.  
AA

“It was not so bad, Fitzwilliam. Either the upper crust will continue as they have or we might be afforded some leniency on our transgressions through some romantics notions of the public.”

“I cannot abide having our personal affairs aired to all and sundry, Elizabeth. Not to forget there are more lies, more deceit...”

Darcy glared at the offending sheets but Elizabeth sensed his despair. It was all too much.

Elizabeth walked over to her husband and positioned herself in front of him, blocking his path as he wore down the carpets.

“Look at me, Fitzwilliam!”

Darcy stopped but did not look up so Elizabeth moved closer until their torsi were nearly touching. Looking up into her husband’s bottomless blue eyes, she reached for his hands and entwined their fingers.

“When you cannot look at the bright side, I will sit with you in the dark, Fitzwilliam. If all the world turn against us, we will go back to Pemberley and live off the produce of the land. If we have no friends left, we will still have each other and it will be sufficient to sustain our jouissance.”

Darcy released Elizabeth’s hands to enfold her in his arms.

“When the world is at its bleakest, you are my light, Elizabeth.”

The door to the breakfast parlour closed stealthily, moments later there was a firm knock that jolted the two lovers apart.

“Are you ready for our appointment with Madame Clarisse, Elizabeth.”

“I am!”

“No, you are not... I suggest you call your maid to do your hair.”

Elizabeth checked her appearance in the reflection glass and noticed a few strands that had escaped their pins and pulled the bell.

“Thank you, Lady Matlock. I will be with you momentarily and hopefully more presentable.”

The last thing she heard before she went upstairs to mend her hair was Lady Matlock enquiring if Darcy had an account at Madame Clarisse and a warning that the bill would be substantial. She was setting the example that Mrs Darcy's business was worth attracting.

***

Elizabeth’s stomach was more knotted than she would have predicted when she entered Madame Clarisse's establishment in Bond Street with Lady Matlock.  
They were served immediately by an assistant.

“I have made an appointment for my niece. She needs a gown for Countess de Lieven's saloon in a sennight, worthy of a Mecklenburg descendant.”

“Certainly, Lady Matlock. Right this way, Madame is expecting you.”

If Elizabeth had been overlooked and neglected on her first visit to Madame Clarisse, it was made up to her on this appointment.   
Not only was Madame and her assistants tending to her every need but she left the shop with enough gowns to keep all the Bennet sisters for years to come. Lady Matlock brooked no opposition and ordered everyone around to do her bidding, including Mrs Darcy who had a much shorter appointment with the furrier after Madame Clarisse.

“The empire waist is so accommodating when one is increasing, do you not think? Much better than the fashions when I was young...”

Elizabeth startled, it was early days yet and she was not planning to tell anyone for weeks yet.

“Does Fitzwilliam know?”

“Yes.”

“I would have thought that would have cheered him up after that little chronicle in the news sheets but he seemed rather down.”

“You know he prefers to keep his private matters to himself. I am grateful for your assistance, I truly am. It is magnanimous of you to take on so much trouble for our sake. ”

“But, I sense a but...”

“If your strategy does not achieve the desired effect, we would prefer to retire from society rather than seek attention to ourselves and we would have wished to be forewarned.”

“Fitzwilliam would never have allowed it because the high stakes play and he is too cautious to enter. I am not going to lie to you Elizabeth. It might still go either way but I am quietly confident that all will be well.”

They entered Darcy House and were met by an impatient Darcy.

“You are tired, Elizabeth, you should rest.”

“I am fatigued but I am fine.”

“I should have informed aunt Aubrey before you left, about your condition. You have overtaxed yourself.”

“No, I did not. Stop fretting, Fitzwilliam and your aunt knows. She has an uncanny talent for drawing the correct conclusions. It is positively occult...”

“Let us hope her wand has summoned lady Fortuna to our side.”

***

The week before Countess de Lieven's saloon flew by in a flurry of shopping, fittings and ill health. Elizabeth was not at all well and lost her accounts every morning. She had naturally heard of the affliction that so many that was expecting had experience before her but she had little patience with it as she had not suffered so while she was increasing with Matthew. 

“Shall we brave it, Mr Darcy?”

“Let us conquer them all, Mrs Darcy,” Darcy replied offering his wife his arm.

Mr and Mrs Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire, the butler announced.  
Countess de Lieven approached with her entourage. The seven and twenty year old Countess who had been arranged to marry Count Lieven at the tender age of four and ten was a charismatic, haughty and mightily intellectual lady with the courage to écraser her opponents.

“Mr and Mrs Darcy, delighted to make your acquaintance.   
Mr Thomas Lawrence, he is currently painting my portrait, Earl Grey, you know Mr Darcy, The Earl of Liverpool our Prime Minister and Countess Granville, another one of your Derbyshire acquaintances.”

Introductions and pleasantries aside the blunt Countess wasted no time in querying into Elizabeth’s pedigree.

“I never met your grandmother Mrs Bennet nee Mecklenburg, Mrs Darcy. What was she like?”

“Headstrong and clever, Countess de Lieven.”

“You do not mince with words, Mrs Darcy. Neither do I.  
Lovely silk in your gown, where did you purchase it.”

“Gardiner’s Import, Countess.”

“It really is an exceptionally beautiful fabric, so vibrant. Matches your pale complexion perfectly. I simply must have some, perhaps in green... What are your thoughts on the death penalty?”

Elizabeth took a moment to consider. Darcy held her arm tightly as she was unaware that she was swaying slightly.

Thinking of Lieutenant Wickham that absconded with her sister, cheated his fellow officers and merchants of their money and abandoned his post. Did he deserve to die?

“I believe I prefer deportment but that might be my female sensibilities speaking.”

“I can see us making friends Mrs Darcy. Excuse me, I see that Lord Palmerstone has arrived.”

Elizabeth curtsied and the countess left in a swish of skirts to greet her new arrival. A particular favourite of hers.   
With Lord Palmerstone came his political opponent, the honourable Mr Lamb, son of the first Viscount Melbourne and his wife Caroline. 

Mrs Lamb left her husband's side, who was immediately occupied with discussing something of import with Lord Palmerstone, the Countess listening raptly to their conversation, injecting her opinion now and again.

“Who is the man with Mrs Lamb, Fitzwilliam?”

“That is Lord Byron.”

“Really? I have read the two first cantos of Childe Harold's pilgrimage. Are you familiar with his work?”

“Yes, both his work and the man himself. My father's cousin Amelia married Lord Byron's father and they had a daughter, Mrs Leigh nee Byron. The lady that Lord Byron is currently conversing with.”

“I thought their interactions looked over-familiar which is not strange when they are siblings.”

Darcy looked a little uncomfortable but Elizabeth was left with no time to ponder as a spectacle of epic proportions unfolded in front of their eyes.

“Byron!” 

The red-haired wife of the honourable William Lamb exclaimed loudly and the room quieted in apprehensive tension.  
Elizabeth glanced between the lady and the gentleman, one approaching with adulation on her countenance, the recipient’s countenance suffused with disgust.

“Caro...”

“Why have you not answered my letters? Do not pretend you do not remember me. I was hardly out of your sight from March to August, last year!”

“I remember you, Caro. Just not with pleasure... 

Remember thee!   
Remember thee!;   
Till Lethe quench life's burning stream; Remorse and shame shall cling to thee, And haunt thee like a feverish dream! Remember thee!   
Ay, doubt it not.   
Thy husband too shall think of thee!   
By neither shalt thou be forgot,   
Thou false to him, thou fiend to me!”

Lord Byron's harsh words resonated through the stunned guests of Countess de Lieven soirée. Gasps wafted through the room and Elizabeth felt herself sway.  
Mr Lamb and Countess Granville was ploughing their way through the aghast onlookers towards the combatants.

“You look a little pale, my love. Let us adjourn to the refreshments, there is a buffet in the adjoining room. Would you like a glass of vine?”

“Yes, thank you. I suddenly feel a little faint...”

Elizabeth leaned heavily on her husband’s arm as they forced their way through the throng of guests that now encircled the tragic scene that was unfolding. Heading in the opposite direction of everyone else was challenging but Mr Darcy's broad shoulders and determination gained a victory.

Darcy escorted his wife to a chair to rest before he fetched her a glass of vine.

“Thank you, my dear. I believe I have had perhaps too little to eat today.”

“You have not been well, Elizabeth. It might be wise to refrain from entertainments until you are passed this stage. It is not the first time this evening that I have felt you sway on my arm.”

“I believe you are right, Fitzwilliam. Regardless of how tiresome it is to admit.”

“Tiresome?” Darcy asked with a lopsided smile. 

“You have no idea how annoying it is to debate with someone who is always right...”

Darcy chuckled.

“I know what you are up to, you want me to admit my flaws and imperfections but you will be thwarted in this endeavour because I own my pride and conceit without disguise.” 

Elizabeth laughed lightly as the colour returned to her cheeks.

Unbeknownst to our dear couple, their entire interlude was observed by a young lady who was now approaching.

“Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy, pardon me for intruding but I overheard the butler speaking. He is looking for you to announce that your carriage is ready.”

“Thank you, Miss...” 

They had not been introduced and therefore could not address her by name.

“Miss Anastasia-Antoinette, there you are...”

An elderly matron, possibly a companion or chaperon, entered the room and the young lady obediently went to her side.  
Elizabeth’s first thought went to Miss Anastasia-Antoinette’s parents that had gifted their daughter such a mouthful of a name when it hit her. AA, the writer of the society pages. ‘Could it be her?’ She glanced over her shoulder at the retreating girl who looked back with warmth in her eyes and the ghost of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

Encountering Countess de Lieven on their way out, they bade their farewells and thanked her for a pleasant evening. The Countess opened her mouth to protest but the famous Darcy glare arrested her.  
Darcy subconsciously brushed his thumb over Elizabeth’s knuckles on the hand that was resting on his arm.   
Nothing escaped the observant Countess and the fierce glare combined with his obvious concern made her retract and bid them goodnight.

***

The Darcy's stayed at home for the next few weeks. They dined and entertained their closest relations but interacted with no one outside their immediate circle.

A few days after Countess de Lieven's infamous saloon that escalated her popularity into previously unheard of proportions.   
An article about the Darcys could be read in society pages. Somewhat drowned out in the new scandal regarding the behaviour of Lord Byron and Mrs Lamb, the article was a heart-warming.

I had the privilege of being one of Countess de Lieven's guests in her fascinating saloon last evening. Among her guests was the elusive Mr D of P and his lovely wife. The lithe brunette with the mesmerizing brown eyes was greeted cordially by Countess de L and her entourage. The connection to Mecklenburg was irrevocably confirmed but that was a minor happenstance of the evening as you all know about the scandalous behaviour of a certain Lord B and his previous year’s paramour, Mrs L.   
It was intriguing to observe the different reactions to the awful scene unfolding that could just as well been played on the stage in Theatre Royal, Covent Garden.  
While the gentlemen drew towards the disgraceful spectacle, a certain Mr D proved himself a true gentleman by extracting his pale and faint wife from the horridness. Mrs D was obviously shocked by the licentious behaviour which convinced me she was unaccustomed to debauchery such as this. You cannot feign the kind of distress the lady was experiencing.  
Concerned for his wife's well being, Mr D procured a seat to rest and a glass of vine to restore her good health. The scene was utterly romantic as he coaxed the colour back to her cheeks with witty repartee (I am as astonished as you are). I even heard Mr D chuckle, I almost swooned on my feet.  
Their solitary romantic interlude lasted until their carriage was ready for departure. AA

***

In July, Elizabeth’s illness to her stomach had passed and she was feeling much improved. She had reciprocated Countess de Lieven’s invitation with a morning call, pleasingly spent discussing politics.  
Otherwise, Elizabeth had kept to her intimate circle of relations.  
Georgiana had her appointment with Mrs Bell to commence the creation of her presentation gown. Turning eight and ten in the autumn, her come out and presentation before the Queen was set to April of next year when the Royals entered town from their country estate, Windsor Castle in Berkshire. The Royals usually celebrated Easter in town and the Queen held her drawing-rooms shortly after although they were not as frequently held as before his Majesty the King had taken a turn for the worse.

Mr Raven and his son came to town for a short visit. A visit to the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane were agreed upon as Mr Raven had a private box in the newly opened theatre.  
Lord and Lady Matlock had a box there as well and were making a rare appearance together in lieu of their son's upcoming wedding to his cousin Anne.   
Bride and groom with their respective families had, therefore, decided that a joint trip to Drury Lane to celebrate their engagement was in order.  
Lord Matlock had been livid when he discovered that his sister had tried to coerce his son into submitting to her will and to let her continue to run Rosings as she had always done.  
The battle between the siblings had been ferocious but private.   
As executor of Sir Lewis' will and guardian to Miss de Bourgh, Lady Catherine did not stand a chance. She had admitted defeat, loudly and vehemently.

The bride and groom were not ecstatically happy but glowed with contentment. Escaping the claws of overbearing parents that they had had to rely upon for their monetary support were a relief that led them both to a quiet sort of happiness, rather than an exuberant one. Sharing a warm friendship since youth, they had no cause to repine.

The Theatre Royal Drury Lane, despite being named after the street Drury Lane at its back, the entrance was situated on Brydges Street.   
Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam entered the theatre that evening with some trepidation. Not anxious on their own behalf but a little apprehensive that the animosity they had previously experienced would somehow transfer to their Yorkshire friends.

There were no backs turned as they entered on each other’s arms. The elder Mr Raven followed with Georgiana on his arm while Mr Raven escorted Lydia.  
None of the girls were officially out yet but was allowed the pleasure as it was a family celebration. Not exactly a soft introduction to society but it was less intimidating than a ball in regards to performance.

The Darcys were generally overlooked but not cut by the peerage while those of lower standing in society were generally intrigued by the romance that had occupied so much of the scandal sheets for months.

The first to approach was an old friend from Cambridge, Mr Tilney and his wife. A reverend that had recently married someone, not to his father’s liking, which procured some sympathy towards Mr Darcy's plight.  
Several others followed, exchanged pleasantries with Mr Darcy and his entourage as they moved slowly towards the staircase. Introducing Elizabeth to the real plight of Mr Darcy's, too many acquaintances to get from one point to another with any kind of haste.

Finally, at the top of the staircase, Lord Matlock and his family stood in the middle of the saloon. Making it impossible for the Darcys to reach Mr Raven's box without passing them. The room fell eerily quiet, all eyes were upon them as they approached Matlock.

Darcy headed straight to Lord Matlock with his wife securely attached to his arm and inclined his head to his uncle.

“Lord Matlock, a pleasure to see you.”

Lord Matlock eyed him intensely before greeting his nephew.

“Mr Darcy.”

Being acknowledged by his uncle was as much as he could expect. What exactly his aunt must have over his lordships head, he dared not investigate but it was obvious she had drilled him beforehand, anticipating the public meeting of the two combatants. Lord Matlock surprised him.

“Mrs Darcy, delighted to meet you.”

“Thank you, Lord Matlock, the pleasure is mine.”

Elizabeth curtsied respectfully while Lady Matlock and Lady Catherine came forward to greet them. Lastly, the bride was introduced with her groom.

Elizabeth thought she looked pale and drawn but she had warmth in her eyes.  
Elizabeth decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, despite having been forwarded as her husband’s perfect match.

“May I wish you joy, Miss de Bourgh, on your upcoming wedding.”

“Certainly, Mrs Darcy, we are very much pleased with the arrangement.”

Although her words sounded formal and dispassionate, the look she sent towards her betrothed had a seed of love that looked promising towards their future felicity.   
Elizabeth let out a breath of relief. She had come to think warmly of the amiable Colonel that had gone to such lengths to aid herself and her husband. She wished him every happiness in life and being bound to someone you did not love was the acutest form of misery, she could imagine.

“I would be delighted if you would consider coming to visit Pemberley. We are about to retreat there for an extended period of time.”

“How long until you come back to town, Mrs Darcy?”

“Not until Georgiana's come out in April. May I confide in you, a little secret?”

“Yes, I am not much in town. Your secret is safe with me.”

Elizabeth chuckled, her secret was not of a sinister nature but the obvious pleasure Miss de Bourgh seemed to take in her confession, made it clear to Elizabeth that she lacked female company.

“We are expecting a new addition to our family in January which will make travelling difficult in the coming months. My sister is due in September which is why I am eager to be home as well. One would not want to be alone at such a time.”

“No, I suppose not. I might take you up on your offer, Mrs Darcy if it is not an imposition.”

“Never, family is always welcome to join us at any time, Miss de Bourgh.   
In fact, we prefer it to travelling ourselves. It is such a joy to have a house full of guests and merriment. I love to entertain...”

“What are you two whispering about?”

The Colonel interrupted their little tête-à-tête.

“Oh, just planning your future whereabouts, Colonel Fitzwilliam.”

“I am a Colonel no more come the morrow, Mrs Darcy. I am resigning my commission to devote all my time to my lovely bride.”

“A wise decision, Colonel. Might I add a visit to Pemberley to your strategies? I would like to get to know your delightful bride a little better.”

Anne glowed with the praise and her future prospects of a husband and a friend in the making, adding colour to her cheeks and sparkles to her eyes.  
Mr Darcy joined his wife to escort her to their box.

“May Anne and I join you in your box, Darcy? I fear ours might be cramped.”

Darcy looked a little bewildered. His box comfortably seated eight but his party of six was one more than the Matlock party of five attendants.  
Richard immediately read his cousin’s thoughts on his countenance and added swiftly.

“My brother is coming with his new interest, a debutant of the year, Miss Algerton. I fear that with my brother's reputation for sowing his wild oats, there might be more than one chaperone involved. Her parents are vigilante in their protection, as they should be...”

“Certainly, follow me.”

The ladies were seated in the front with their escorts seated behind them.  
It was not long before the perceptive Colonel became aware of a certain young lady’s furtive glances over her shoulder although not directed at her escort. He whispered an inquiry into his cousin's ear about the matter, he seemed reluctant to comment but Elizabeth, with her keen hearing, smirked.  
The Colonel made a mental note to ask Elizabeth in the interim as she seemed aware that something was brewing...

Although Drury Lane was one of the two theatres in London with a patent to show drama, the party had chosen to watch a comedy, Shakespeare’s A Merchant in Venice. Edmund Kean had premiered as Shylock this year and he had become instantaneously famous for portraying Shylock sympathetically as opposed to a clown or as an unrelieved evil. The novelty had picked the couple’s interest, along with every other resident in London as the theatre and its three-thousand seats were filled to the brim.

The Colonel had no opportunity to corner Elizabeth in the first interim as he was sent on an errand with his cousin to collect glasses of vine to the ladies. Darcy had learned from his previous mistake and petitioned Lord Raven and his son to stay and protect the ladies.

On the second interim, fortune was with him and he was quick to offer Elizabeth his arm when she uttered a wish for a stroll along the saloon to stretch her legs. He had not anticipated his cousin's diligence in protecting his wife as Darcy caught up with them before he had made his inquiry.

Elizabeth released his arm and went to her husband, lifted her hand to his countenance and brushed off the crevice between his brows with her thumb.

“The Colonel is just curious in regards to Georgiana and Mr Raven. One would practically need to be dead not notice the connection.”

Elizabeth turned back to the Colonel but entwined her dainty hand around her husband‘s arm.

“There is an unmistakable attachment between Georgiana and Mr Raven although it has not been acted upon in any shape or form by either of them. We prefer to keep it that way until Georgiana is presented next year but I am not opposed to the match if they are so inclined after her come out...”

Both her attendants nodded without protests.

“Do not remark or tease Georgiana about this matter. She is too shy and we need her to come out of her shell not to revert her permanently into it.”

“I wonder if my Anne is this bossy,” the Colonel remarked playfully. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and smiled but did not retaliate.

In the third interim, the Darcy's was handed a formal invitation to the wedding, a week hence, by none other than Lady Catherine herself. Probably forced by some form of coercion from Lady Matlock but still. She entered their box of her own violation and behaved cordially.

*Fortuna: the goddess of fortune and the personification of luck in Roman religion.  
*Information about Countess de Lieven found on (Shannonselin blog and Wikipedia)  
*Information about Earl Grey, Earl Liverpool and Harryo Countess Granville. (Wikipedia)   
*Poem in cursive: Lord Byron's poem to Caroline Lamb. A retaliation at her flyers injected in his books stating: Remember me. The events has been altered somewhat to fit my purpose. (Wikipedia)  
*Drury Lane, Edmund Kean and the Merchant of Venice. (Wikipedia)


	17. Creating Angels in the Snow

Chapter 17 Creating Angels in the Snow

The wedding at Rosings was lovely but not as lovely as coming home after months in town. Pemberley was blooming and so was Jane.  
With a little over a month to go, she was entering her confinement period. Her sister visited diligently at every opportunity and shared her own expectations with her sister. 

In September, Jane gave birth to a handsome son and named him Charles after his father. 

At Christmas, the remaining Bennet family was invited to Bellevue Park.

The Gardiners were invited to Pemberley who already had guests in the form of Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam. A couple of months in his new mother’s company had been enough to sustain him for the rest of his life. A move to the dower-house was scheduled but the renovation needed took time and were loosely estimated to be finished by the next summer. 

Elizabeth, now heavy with child, thrived with entertaining their guests.   
The men retired often to the study on business, leaving the ladies to fend for themselves. The ladies utilized their spare time with preparations for Christmas. Especially decorations for their tree was a priority.

The topic on their minds on little Christmas Eve was Christmas Eve. A busy day at Pemberley when all their decorations, including the famous Christmas tree, were assembled and put up.   
Elizabeth had invited the Bingleys before she knew that the rest of her family would be in attendance at Bellevue Park. Jane, the diplomatic Bennet sister, had planned the backhanded attempt of reconciliation with military precision.

“I am a little bit disappointed that I will not be able to accompany you when we pick the tree this year. I do not believe I can walk that far in my extended condition. It would be rather embarrassing if I suddenly grew too tired and Fitzwilliam would have to carry me home...”

“I do not believe he would mind that much,” Georgiana mused. Making Lydia giggle like in the old days.

“We promise to select a beautiful tree for you, Elizabeth. We have some experience in the matter...”

“I guess my real concern is being left here alone with my father if it should not go well and we would start arguing...”

“Thomas will be eager to pick the tree as always, he will not stay behind,” Mrs Gardiner remarked comfortingly.

“I guess you are right...”

Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip.

“If the worst should come to pass, I will stay at home with you, Elizabeth. I am not much of a walker in any case...”

“No, Anne. This is your first Christmas tree experience. I am under no circumstances depriving you of the novel event. I will summon Mrs Reynolds if my father proves to be a challenge. She can scare the most level-headed, brawny footman witless when she is picked. She can handle my father, I am sure.”

The gentlemen joined the ladies. The two youngest girls entertained them on the pianoforte before they retired early, to be well-rested on Christmas Eve.

Elizabeth and Darcy shared a cup of hot chocolate in front of the fire in their chamber. With a house full of guests, they needed these private moments, interspersed throughout the day.  
Darcy sat in the corner of the fainting couch with Elizabeth draped over his lap, resting her head in the crook of his arm.  
Darcy was resting his hand on Elizabeth’s midsection, feeling the babe move underneath.   
The babe seemed to like chocolate as the movements was always more pronounced when Elizabeth had a cup.

“I regret not experience this with Matthew, I keep wondering if he behaved any different...”

“Not at this phase but I was not ill in the early stages with him, the blessed little angel was no trouble at all. I never had any complaints, not that I have any now...”

“Why did you not come to me? When you discovered you were with child.”

Elizabeth buried her head deeper in his neck.

“I thought you did not like me.   
You had to believe me wanton for succumbing to your touch so effortlessly which could only add to your dislike. I was a barely tolerable girl you once met and easily forgot.   
I surmised that you probably had a child in every port, that I was nothing special. Just someone easily led...” 

“You had a very poor opinion of me.”

“In retrospect, I believe I had a poor opinion of myself. Combined with some prejudice against wealthy gentlemen... I was convinced that you were an arrogant, disagreeable man with a selfish disdain for the feelings of others, including mine. I took pride in not letting it injure me, I was fooling myself more than anyone else. ”

“I cannot fault you because I behaved abominably at the assembly, treated you with conceited ostentatiousness at Netherfield.”

“Let us not quarrel about who holds the greater share of the blame. None of us made our best performance but I believe we have honed our talents since then.”

“What talents?”

“This talent,” Elizabeth whispered and moved until their lips touched.

***

The Pemberley residents were awaiting the arrival of the Bellevue residents with a mixture of rapture and apprehension.   
Two carriages had been reported to be approaching and would arrive in a few minutes.  
Lydia and Elizabeth occupied two of the front-facing windows in the breakfast room.

“Elizabeth, you need to eat something before we go outside to collect the tree.”

“I have decided not to accompany you this year. I am uncertain if I can manage to walk that far in the snow.”

“I have made arrangements, you are coming.”

“Oh my, had I not had such an interest in the endeavour I might have punished you severely for such an audacious speech.”

Darcy smirked at Elizabeth, she had entirely forgot to keep watch over the driveway, the Bingley and the Bennet carriages had arrived.

“Let us go and greet our new guests. You can continue your quarrel with me later.”

Elizabeth harrumphed and went down Pemberley’s grand staircase to greet her family.

Charles and Jane entered first with Charles the second on his mother’s arm, closely followed by Miss Bingley.

Elizabeth waited in knotted anticipation when her mother’s spellbound countenance appeared in the door, utterly speechless.

Mary and Kitty followed. Elizabeth waited with bated breath to hold her prepared welcome to Pemberley speech until the last guest had entered. The door closed behind her two sisters and did not reopen. It dawned on Elizabeth that he might not have come after all.

“Welcome to Pemberley's traditional Christmas Eve celebration. Let us get you warmed up a bit, in front of the fire, before those who want to attend may accompany us on the Christmas tree hunt. Georgiana and Lydia won last year...”

“You cannot be serious, Lizzy, in your condition?”

Elizabeth found that she preferred the speechless variation of her mother best...

“I have made arrangements,” Darcy remarked stubbornly but no level of coercion could make him elaborate.

“Lydia!” Mrs Bennet screeched.

Mother and daughter embraced, cried and laughed while talking over each other. Making it impossible to understand a word they said but there were no doubts the reunion was a happy one.

Elizabeth soon discovered what her husband had meant by arrangements. Dressed in warm clothes, they ventured outside under vehement protests from Mrs Bennet who opted to stay inside but her voice carried...

A strange device, part sledge - part chair was pulled by a gardener. A second, identical device was pulled by another. Sheepskins had been put on the seats and Darcy aided Elizabeth in sitting down and wrapped her in woollen throws. The Colonel gestured for Anne to take the other.

“I feel like a queen,” Elizabeth exclaimed as she laughed at Darcy who took the rope attached to the front and pulled her towards the forest.  
Anne giggled beside her.

“We are being spoiled, Elizabeth. I feel more like a fainéant than a queen, to be honest. I am not as sickly as my family believes, my illness is somewhat exaggerated... It has served me well as a convenient excuse for many years to get an occasional reprieve from my mother's relentless attention. I suppose I have something to atone for, in that regard.”

“Nonsense, who could blame you? But not so loud, if you please, they might hear you and demand that we return the favour.”

Anne laughed gaily. The tension left her body, allowing her to partake fully in the merriment.

“As I could pull Richard anywhere, he is built like an ox!”

“Well, Darcy is not but he is no babe either. He is more graceful than an ox, perhaps more of a stallion. Like the black one, he is always riding at breakneck speed across the meadows.”

Fitzwilliam and Richard shared a proud look while blushing slightly before they both groaned, for show.

“We should make this a permanent arrangement, brother. Elizabeth are slowing your long strides sufficiently down for others to keep up with you.”

“Thank you, Georgiana. I am glad my bloated state are of use to you,” Elizabeth quipped.

“I am certain the most beautiful tree are up that hill,” Elizabeth snickered. Pointing out the only steep hill in the vicinity.

“Do not jest Elizabeth, they might let the rope slip out of their hands halfway up. I am not tempted to slide down that hill backwards.”

“No, but facing forward might be worth an attempt...”

“Not in your condition!”

Darcy was aghast until he turned and caught Elizabeth’s smirking countenance.

“I knew you were just pretending not to hear us...”

“I found one,” Mary shouted from somewhere to the left.

Elizabeth and Anne rose from their seats to inspect the masterpiece that was surrounded by saplings.

“Well done, Mary, it is absolutely perfect.” 

Mary smiled shyly while Lydia pouted a little for not being the one who discovered it.

Darcy and Richard chopped down the tree but Bingley and Mr Gardiner had to drag the monstrosity home. Darcy and Richard could hardly be expected to pull anything more than they already did.

At home they the younger girls decorated while Elizabeth and Anne supervised. Sending the able-footed hither and dither until they were satisfied with the adornments.

Elizabeth had a mission and eventually succeeded in cornering Mary when no one was around.

“Why is not father here, did he not venture north with you?”

“He is at Bellevue Park, he claimed he is too old for these kinds of amusements but he has changed, Elizabeth.”

Mary sighed, Elizabeth waited but she did not elaborate without further prodding.

“What do you mean by changed, Mary.”

“Do you remember the first few days after the Netherfield ball?”

“Yes, he was not well. We thought he had had too much merriment or too much to drink since he had a bad headache and seemed uncoordinated.”

“Yes, I now believe that it was something else... He had a similar episode the day after you left to visit the Gardiners in town, only this time it got much worse. It started with a headache, loss of balance and coordination but this time he lost consciousness. I called for Mr Johnson.  
He thought he had an apoplexy because his countenance was crooked. One side was slack while the other was perfectly normal. He struggled to swallow and speak for a few days but when he regained these abilities, he seemed to have changed.   
He hounded Mr Johnson away with his cruel words.  
He has always had spiteful streak in him, mocking everyone around him but he turned malevolent after this incident.”

“How is he treating mother?”

“Mostly as he ever did. Mother feeds his vanity by not understanding when she is being ridiculed. He awards her by not taking it any further.”

“It sounds absolutely awful when you put it like that.”

“It is nothing admirable by making yourself look good at the expense of others. You were always blind to his flaws, Elizabeth, he rarely ridiculed you as he did the rest of us.”

Elizabeth felt awful because she knew Mary was right. She had prided herself that she was her father’s favourite when it was no honour at all attached to the title.  
She felt tears prickle in her eyes but she breathed deeply to stave them off.

“Why did he not come here with you?”

“He just wanted some peace and quiet to himself, I do not believe he is concerned about anyone else.”

“Selfish disdain for the feelings of others.”

“Exactly.”

Elizabeth startled, unaware she had voiced her last musing out loud.

“Where is my grandson, I simply must meet him before we leave, Elizabeth.”

“Certainly, mother. I would have thought you had utilized the opportunity to visit the nursery while we were out selecting the Christmas tree.”

“Of course not. I had Mrs Reynolds giving me a tour around the palace.”

“It is just a house, not a palace mother.”

“Nonsense, it is built in the Palladian style. It is a palace “

“As you say, mother. I will bring Matthew down to the blue parlour, momentarily.”

Matthew came running when Elizabeth opened the door to the nursery.

“Mama!” He grabbed Elizabeth’s hand and pulled her inside. “See! Baby!”  
He had guided her to baby Charles crib where he lay, sound asleep.

“Yes, he is so cute and soon we will have our own babe... Come, Matthew, let us see if we can find your Papa.”

Elizabeth took a detour to bring Darcy to the parlour with her. He preferred to spend this time in company with his son.  
Matthew knocked on the study door when they arrived.

“Enter,” a deep baritone voice called. Elizabeth opened the door and Matthew ran to his father side and crawled up into his lap.

“Papa, baby!” Pointing in the direction of the nursery.

“He is quite taken with little Charles. Makes him a very promising prospect for a big brother, do you not think?”

“Yes, he has a compassionate and warm heart like his mother.”

Elizabeth did not smile or laugh as he had thought she would. She seemed preoccupied and tired. Darcy made a mental note to encourage her to rest as soon as he had figured out what was on her agenda.

“My mother wanted to be introduced to Matthew, I thought we could go together. The tree still needs to be decorated but I know how much you love to be a part of it so I saved that for last.”

Darcy put his son on his arm and walked over to the love of his life.

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” and kissed the top of her head before offering her his free arm.

“Shall we?”

They entered the blue parlour to excited exclamations.

“Oh, what a beautiful boy. Such lovely blue eyes. Not like his mother though, Elizabeth has brown eyes.” 

Mrs Bennet addressed Mr Darcy as he did not know the colour of his wife’s eyes.

“Yes, I know.”

“My Jane has beautiful blue eyes...”

”Yes, she has,” Bingley answered, saving Darcy from a very awkward moment. 

“Where is little Charles junior?”

“He is still sleeping, Mama. I thought we ought not disturb him. Let us all adjourn to the dining room and decorate the Christmas tree. We have spent the last few weeks making ornaments so there should be plenty for all to join in. Kitty, perhaps you would do the honour of choosing the first decoration to go up?”

“Yes, thank you, Elizabeth...”

Darcy made sure that Elizabeth rested in a chair while he ran after is overexcited son himself. Lifting him high up in the air to put up some baubles on the top branches. Matthew squealed and laughed gaily.  
Mary seated herself next to Elizabeth. The serious Bennet sister was not so fond of the hubbub around the tree.  
She had taken Elizabeth’s hand in hers and they were speaking quietly.   
Whatever was going on, Miss Mary knew. Perhaps Mrs Bennet had said something...

“Georgiana, can you look after Matthew for a while? I believe Elizabeth needs her rest now.”

“It will be my pleasure brother.”

“Pray Darcy, I could look after your little scamp...”

“No thank you, Richard. I do not want him subjected to that level of depravity at such a young age.”

“I am his godfather...”

“Yes, you are. I will send Matthew to you for some education if he is ever bullied at school. Let us hope it will never come to that.”

“I am wounded.”

“No, you are not. You would not send a son to me who was too taciturn and reticent, just like I would not send a scamp to another scamp.”

Richard laughed while Mrs Bennet was stunned into silence, not used to the friendly bickering amongst the cousins.

Darcy utilized the moment to walk over to Elizabeth and offer her his hand to pull her up.

“Pardon me for interrupting but Elizabeth needs her rest. Excuse us, please carry with decorating the tree in our absence.”

Elizabeth made no protests and he led her to the joint sitting room between the master and the unused mistress chamber. Steered her to the fainting couch and arranged the pillows behind her back for comfort. He sat down at the end, lifted her feet into his lap and unlaced her silk slippers.

“Your feet are swollen, you have done too much today.”

“If I have done too much of anything it must be sitting in one altitude. I have been an obedient patient.”

“Do not patronize me, Elizabeth. I can see that you are tired.”

Elizabeth’s eyes immediately filled with water and Darcy regretted his words, he had not meant for them to sound so harsh.

“Forgive me, Elizabeth. I did not mean to...”

“No, you are right. I was sarcastic and rude when you were simply tending to my comfort. I am sorry...” 

“Why such a maudlin mood, Elizabeth?  
Have something come up that have unsettled you so?”

Elizabeth fiddled with her skirt. Unsure if it was wise to reveal her flaws to the man she wanted love and not disdain from. He might come to think very ill of her.   
In the end, she decided to brave it, her honesty won out.

“I learned something about myself today that does not reflect well on my character.”

If she had expected him to protest vehemently and pronounce her as a faultless angel, she would have been sorely disappointed but Elizabeth knew that he would be honest in return. It was liberating as she could always trust his words. 

“When you know your flaws you can loosen their clammy grip and be free.”

“What if it is embedded so deeply in my character that it cannot be rectified?” Elizabeth whispered.

“I seriously doubt it but you will have to tell me a bit more before I can compose a qualified response.”

Darcy was rubbing her feet and Elizabeth savoured the feeling as the tension left her body. She breathed deeply and plunged in.

“My father is fond of making sport and laugh at other peoples idiosyncrasies. He could be quite cruel...”

“I do not know your father that well, Elizabeth but I believe I know what you are referring to.”

“Did you know that I was rarely the recipient of my fathers mocking? I prided myself of being my father's favourite daughter when the title held little distinction. I did nothing to curb his mockery, being it my mother, my siblings or any of our neighbours that got a lashing from his sharp tongue.”

“It is not your place to correct your father.”

“When Jane went to town after Mr Bingley had left Netherfield. We were all gathered on the porch to wave her goodbye, heart-broken that she was. My father said that a girl needs to be crossed in love sometimes as it gave her distinction amongst her friends. Then he said to me that I should try it and that Mr Wickham would do the job admirably. He must have known something of what Wickham was really like, yet he did nothing to warn me. In fact, he practically encourage me to seek his attention. What kind of father does that?”

Darcy did not know what to say that would take away the disappointment in a father. He had known some of that himself. His father preferring Wickham's company to himself but he understood his reason. He was too much like his mother and Wickham did not remind him of his loss. His father had loved him and done his best for him, he just could not interact with him when his privations was too greatly felt.

“The worst of it is that I am very much alike him, in essentials. I mock and I ridicule. I thought that as long as I did not make sport of what was wise and good, I did nothing improper but it is exactly the opposite. When you laugh at follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies you are mocking people for who they really are, what makes them special or flaws that you should aid them overcome rather than scorn. I find that I do not like myself very much, at the moment...”

“It hurts to look in the mirror and find faults but you really should be grateful you can see them. What you know you can correct.”

“Yes, you a right, as always.”

“No, not always. I once called you tolerable when you were truly the most handsome lady of my acquaintance.”

“You also said that I had been slighted by other men, true but hurtful to hear spoken out loud which is exactly my point. If you thought me so despised you should have engaged me for a set. A man of your consequence can do much to raise the attractiveness in a wallflower to other men.”

“We are none without fault, Elizabeth, least of all me.”

“Forgive me, here I am enumerating my own flaws by lashing out at you for perceived slights that happened a long time ago.”

“I once thought that losing my exalted place in society would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me, it is not. I thought that behaving improper, like bedding a maiden on the floor in a library, would be the end of me but it turned to be the best thing I ever did.   
Joy is waiting for us around the corner, Elizabeth. Of bleakness and deprivation, joy knows nothing. Seize it and we will experience its warm and wild sensations.”

“I am in the mood for warm and wild but I need to ask you one more question...”

Darcy groaned and let his fingers travel up Elizabeth’s calf to distract her. She was not having it.

“What should I do about my elusive father? Should I travel to Bellevue and confront him?”

“I believe it is better to let the meeting happen naturally rather than by force.”

“Mary believes that he had a small apoplexy after the Netherfield ball and a larger one, where he fell unconscious, the day after I left. She thinks that his character has changed. He is rigid and unyielding where he once was compliant.”

“It could explain his altered behaviour.”

“Yes, I suppose you are right. Take me to bed Fitzwilliam. I am in need of the joy around the corner...”

Darcy scooped Elizabeth up in his arms while she squealed in delight. Her sorrows soon forgotten.

***

Dinner was a noisy affair. Elizabeth concentrated on Mary’s and Kitty's news, trying to make up for her childhood transgressions.  
Kitty brought news from Charlotte who was expecting Mr Collins' second olive branch. They already had a daughter and Mr Collins was certain it was a son this time.

Elizabeth wished them the best. She had lost contact with Charlotte after her disgraceful exit from Longbourn. Not knowing what was spread around Meryton concerning her departure, she thought it best that no one knew where she was and hopefully conceal the sordid truth about her affairs for as long as possible.  
Richard and Anne's wedding had brought them together after almost two years without a word exchanged between them. It had been an awkward moment at best. Both their situations had changed so materially that they had little common ground to explore.

“Lizzy, did you hear? We are all invited Sir Lawrence twelfth night ball! It is a masquerade, how much fun we are going to have. I am going distracted.”

“Yes, mama but I am entering my confinement, I cannot attend.”

“Really? You are not that big, are you sure?”

“Yes, quite.”

“Jane is having a dinner party on the fifth day of Christmas, will you be able to join us?” Mrs Bennet asked.

“I am afraid not, Mrs Crawford, the midwife is very strict. I dare not disobey her.”

“You will join us, will you not Mr Darcy?” Miss Bingley simpered coquettishly.

“No, I am staying at home with my wife. Mr Fitzwilliam and his wife will bring Georgiana and Lydia.” 

***

Christmas had passed and the year of 1814 had entered with a blizzard that had filled the foyer of Pemberley with snow as they ushered out the old year to welcome the new.

The twelfth-night masquerade at Sir Lawrence had come and gone. Elizabeth had taken notice that her father had attended the event, she had not. Three weeks had passed when Elizabeth awoke in the night, feeling a familiar tightening in her abdomen. The pain was moderate, nothing to worry about yet. Matthew had taken the better part of twelve hours from the first pains until he saw the light of day. She had plenty of time, no need to awaken her husband yet but she felt restless. She strolled around the darkened parlour adjoining their chamber when a pool of wet gathered at her feet. The pain that gripped her next had nothing moderate about it, not did it seem to relent either like the pains had done when she delivered Matthew.

“Fitzwilliam!”

She called out after shovelling towards a chair that she held onto for dear life. This was progressing much faster than she had foreseen. Why did not Fitzwilliam come?

“Fitzwilliam!” 

She cried as the pain gave her a moments relief.  
She heard him rustle with the covers.

“Elizabeth?”

“In here you nitwit.”

The door opened and the master of Pemberley appeared in his nightshirt.

“Did you just call me a nitwit?”

Elizabeth groaned and bore down in her standing position.

“Is the babe coming?”

Elizabeth could not breathe much less answer as the pain reached new and previously unknown heights.  
She could feel the babes head crowning when the relief came.

“It is coming, now. You will have to carry me, I cannot walk.”

Darcy swiped her up in his arms, carried her to his chamber and lay her down on the bed.

“What shall I do?”

Elizabeth really wanted him to pull the bell and summoned Mrs Reynolds but she struggled to breathe she thought when her hands started to prickle and she realised that she was breathing to fast. She held her breath for a moment and gritted through clenched teeth.

“The bell!”

“Yes, of course.”

Darcy managed to pull the bell when Elizabeth emanated a guttural sound that made him hurry back to her in time to catch the babe in his arms.

“Thank God that it is over.”

Darcy stood bewildered and bewitched with a new-born daughter in his arms when Mrs Reynolds entered the chamber with her arms full of clean linen.

“Heaven forfend, you should have rung much sooner.”

“I did not think it would progress so quickly. I had experienced some moderate pain for a few hours when my water broke and I suddenly had no time to lose. She had hit the floor in the parlour if not Fitzwilliam had come to carry me hither.”

“How long did it take with Matthew?”

“Twelve hours, I thought I had many hours to go. I removed to the parlour so that I did not disturb Mr Darcy's sleep.”

“You may disturb me at the moment you feel the first twinge the next time, Elizabeth.”

“Which will be never,” Elizabeth remarked dryly.

“I will cut the cord, Mrs Darcy. I see no reason to send for the midwife. It is just the afterbirth left and that I think we can handle.”

“Afterbirth? There is more?”

Mrs Reynolds huffed, cut the cord and took the babe from Darcy to wash her off. He followed Mrs Reynolds and his daughter around the room in a stupor.

“Perhaps you should change your shirt, Fitzwilliam...”

Darcy looked down on himself, noticing the spatters of blood.

“I am afraid I have sullied the bed as well, you should have carried me to the mistresses chamber but I guess we were both too preoccupied to think clearly.”

“I am still not able to think at all but I will manage to change...”

When Darcy came back from his dressing room, the afterbirth had been delivered and Elizabeth lay on her side on the settee, feeding the tiny babe. She had washed up and changed as well.  
Maids were buzzing around, changing linens and stoking the fire.

“Is she small?”

“No, she is absolutely perfect, Mr Darcy. I will leave you to take care of the linens,” Mrs Reynolds replied bemusedly.

“What shall we call her, Fitzwilliam?”

“I adore your name, I would like to call her Vivienne after you and Anne after my mother.”

“Vivienne Anne, I like it...”

They lay side by side in the bed with the little sleeping angel in between them. She was as fair as Matthew was dark but they had the same eyes, Darcy blue.

*Apoplexy – a dated term for a stroke or brain haemorrhage. Symptoms from (Thrombosisadvicor.com)


	18. Easter

Chapter 18 Easter

In 1814 the spring came early and the Pemberley party removed to town.  
Richard and Anne had stayed the entire winter while Lydia had ventured back and forth between Pemberley and Bellevue. Kitty had stayed behind with Jane to help with little Charles.  
Lydia had never been presented but flatly refused when they had offered to try to find her a sponsor.  
Lady Matlock was Georgiana's sponsor and Elizabeth jested that she had kept the Royal Mail fluent alone with her frequent correspondence. The Parliament had been in recess since early in November which had kept the Matlocks in town for an extended period of time.

Easter Sunday was the 10th of April and they would travel with Richard and Anne to Rosings for the Easter holiday. Georgiana's presentation was being held sometime later, the date had not been set. 

Lydia had not been invited to Rosings, Elizabeth had offered that they would all stay behind but Lydia had decided to go to Longbourn. A letter had been dispatched and had been answered favourably by their mother. Elizabeth fretted that she had not told their father and it was agreed upon that Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam would go with her and take her home with them at any sign of misgiving.

It was two years since Elizabeth last had seen her father. The lady previously known as Elizabeth Bennet had become a wife, a mother of two and a mistress of a large estate in the intervening years. She was not the same Elizabeth that had left Longbourn in despair. Confident in her own skin with a clear view of what mattered, she entered Longbourn’s courtyard with much more calm than she would have thought.

The carriage came to a halt, a footman opened the door and unfolded the step. Vivienne had to come with them because of her feedings and neither had the heart to leave Matthew behind.  
Darcy exited first, handed out his wife with his daughter in her arms and lastly lifted Matthew up onto his arm freeing the right to hand out Lydia.  
Matthew no longer buried his head in his neck but he had a firm grip, nonetheless. His curls bounced and tickled Darcy's cheek as they walked in unison to the front door.  
The house was unnaturally quiet to Elizabeth but then there was only Mary still left at home.  
Mrs Hill opened the door and invited them into the parlour.  
Mrs Bennet was entertaining Lady Lucas and Sir William. 

“Lydia! Mr Darcy and Mrs Darcy, I am so glad you could come. Oh, let me see my new granddaughter. What lovely curls, you must come and look, Lady Lucas, such a beautiful girl and little Matthew too.”

Mr Bennet heard the cacophony of voices and came to inspect.   
Elizabeth who had eyed her former neighbours suspiciously, believing her mother had invited them to boast, realised that she might have invited them to force Mr Bennet to behave. Perhaps her mother’s fluttering nerves came from living under immense distress to curb her husband.   
Elizabeth felt Darcy's comforting hand on her back.

“Oh, where are my manners, do take a seat. I have ordered refreshments. You need at least a cup of tea before you return to town. Where was it you were going for Easter?”

“Rosings, mama.”

Elizabeth and Darcy sat on the couch with their children. The tension in the parlour so thick you could cut it with a knife. Her father moved from the threshold to sit at his favourite chair by the hearth. Elizabeth suddenly felt a childish urge to have usurped his seat but then she would not have had the comfort of her husband by her side.

“It is such a lovely carriage you have, Sir.”

Mrs Bennet was trying to relieve the tension with inane chatter.

“Thank you,” Darcy replied.

“What a beautiful muslin in your gown, Lizzy. Did you buy it in Lambton?”

“No, I had it made at Madame Clarisse in Bond Street but the fabric is from uncle Gardiner.”

All the while speaking, Elizabeth could feel her father’s eyes on her.

Mary came rushing through the door.

“Lizzy, why Matthew has grown .”

The toddler heard his name and slipped off his father’s lap to welcome Mary with open arms. He must remember her from Christmas...  
Vivienne started to fuzz, it was time for her nourishment but Elizabeth felt awkward broaching the subject in the present company. Darcy took her and laid her on his chest which usually calmed her but not this time.

“Mama, may I use the back parlour?”

Mrs Bennet immediately understood.

“Yes, of course, Lizzy. I will tell Hill you are not to be disturbed, we will look after Matthew.”

“Thank you, mother.”

Matthew was with Mary at the pianoforte, happily clunking away at the keys.  
Darcy rose with their daughter in his arms.

“Lead the way.”

He was not letting her out of his sight.  
Unfortunately, her father rose as well and followed them out into the hallway. Elizabeth hoped he was retreating to his study which was situated in the back beside the parlour.

“Mr Darcy, I wonder if I could have a word with you in my study?”

“Certainly.”

Darcy handed Vivienne to Elizabeth who looked at him, apprehensively.  
“Trust me,” he whispered in her ear and followed Mr Bennet into his study in confident strides.

The outer walls of Longbourn was thick but the inner walls was not. Elizabeth could hear the murmurs through the wall but not distinguish exactly what were said.

Meanwhile, in the study...

“Take a seat, Mr Darcy.”

“Thank you.”

The former and the present, most important man in Elizabeth’s life was studying each other intensely.

“So you are the scoundrel that seduced my daughter at the Netherfield ball.”

It was not a question but a statement and Darcy felt no need to elaborate but nodded his assent. The topic had been sufficiently broached the last time he had sat in Mr Bennet's office.

“I could call you out.”

“Yes,” Darcy felt it was best to humour him while he wondered at the repetitiveness of the conversation.

“My Elizabeth breeds well, two children in two years. You have been busy. It is a shame she did not save herself for a higher purpose.”

“What could possibly be a higher purpose than the blessing of children?”  
Mr Darcy knew his curiosity combined with contempt had gotten the better of him. Mr Bennet hauled him in like a trout in the stream.

“Elizabeth was never meant to marry, she never showed any interest in men before that blasted Wickham entered with the Militia. I initially thought she was sporting with him. Laughing at his elevated thoughts about himself and his ridiculous tale of woe. Any ignoramus would know that you cannot deprive a rightful heir of what has been bequeathed upon him. I thought my Lizzy had more sense but she turned out to just as silly as the rest of them. Even Lydia avoided to grow round in the belly...”

“That is enough.” 

Mr Darcy's sharp-edged voice spoke of cold fury.

“I will not have my wife disparaged, not even by her father...”

“Then you should not have married one of the stupidest girls in all of England if not the entire world.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, we will be leaving promptly.”

Mr Darcy resigned, he understood that it would not be possible to reason with Mr Bennet and the agitation would do neither of them any good.   
He had noticed the slight slur in his speech, the lack of facial expressions on the left side of his face and his lack of coordination when he brought his cup of tea to his mouth. Mr Bennet was not at all well. Mr Darcy knew that people who had suffered an apoplexy and survived was very likely to have another one with dire consequences. Mr Bennet had more likely had two which put him further at risk.

Mr Darcy rose to his feet and bowed to the reduced man before he turned and walked out.

“I might have thought you many things, Mr Darcy but a coward I would not have guessed.”

Mr Darcy did not show any sign of recognition but kept on walking, entered the next room and found his wife and child.

“I think we should leave, Elizabeth. I do not want to upset your father any further, it serves no purpose.”

“I will be right with you, I can give her the other side in the carriage now that it is just us or is it?”

“Yes, I heard nothing indicating that Lydia was an issue at all.”

They joined Mrs Bennet in the front parlour to say their farewells and collect Matthew from his doting aunt. Elizabeth knew it was unlikely she would ever return.

Darcy had left Lydia's horse at the stable with a lad to care for the beast. He was an excellent rider who knew the road to town and to Kent should any trouble arise. Lydia was safe but how the inhabitants of Meryton would treat her was another matter. It depended upon what story in the scandal sheets they believed...

Elizabeth asked the driver to go slowly through Meryton and watched the scenery intently as to memorize the shops, people and shrubs passed by the window.  
Darcy read a book to Matthew who fell asleep after a few pages at the sound of his father’s warm baritone voice.

On the outskirts of town, they pulled the curtains and Elizabeth fed her daughter her other breast.

“I cannot think of anything more beautiful than your countenance as Vivienne is suckling. It is an utter bliss to watch.”

Elizabeth blushed but it was difficult to discern in the semi-darkness.

“What happened with my father?”

“I realised that he is not well and my presence agitated him. I thought it was prudent that we left rather than to continue to upset him at the expense of his health. I believe that Mary was right, he has suffered at least one apoplexy.”

“You are a good man, Fitzwilliam. I can tell that he infuriated you and you chose to walk away rather than boost the conflict...  
Remember when you told me that to be shunned by polite society had been one of your fears?”

“Yes, I do.”

“My concern was losing my place as my father’s favourite daughter and partner in the crime of diversion at the expense of others.   
I have found that it did not matter as much as I had expected. I have lost the affections of father that was conditional and gained the affections of unconditional love from my kindred spirit. So many men would challenged my father to the detriment of my mother and sisters while gaining nothing. I am glad you are a rational man, not prone to exhibit.”

“His resentfulness arose from his wish to keep you close to himself. He had not envisioned you marrying and having children, he said so himself.”

“He did?”

“Yes, he made a remark concerning you that you had shown no interest in marrying. He thought your interactions with Wickham was to laugh at his expense.”

“I wish...”

“You were taken with him?”

Elizabeth could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She put her daughter back into her basket, took her husband’s hand and pulled him over to her side as Matthew was asleep on the seat beside his father.

“My heart was never touched. He moved on to Mary King and her ten-thousand pounds but I was not injured.   
Mary was sent to Kent with Miss Maria to create distance between them and the engagement was broken. He was an entertaining conversationalist on insignificant matters but he never evoked the feelings I experience when I am with you, neither has anyone else.  
You are my first, my last and my only love, now, in my past experiences and into eternity.”

Darcy hindered her from further speech by claiming her lips in a tender, lasting expression of his affections.

***

Rosings Park was the epitome of ostentatious splendour. Quite fitting to its previous mistress, Elizabeth thought.

Richard and Anne gave them a warm welcome. One would not believe it had only been a week since they had met.  
Lady Catherine greeted them with cold civility. It could have been worse, in Elizabeth's way of thinking.

“I have an announcement to make,” Richard had risen and raised his glass to his dinner guests.

“We are expecting an addition to the family come autumn.”

“I should have been informed before you announced it publicly.”

“It is hardly public mother, we wanted to share it with our closest family in attendance.”

“That is wonderful news, Anne. I am thrilled on your behalf.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth. We are delighted.”

Elizabeth did not dare to broach the topic of Dower house renovations while Catherine was in attendance, she waited until they had a private moment in the evening.

“How is the renovations of the Dower-house coming along?”

“Not at all, I am afraid. Mother has fought, delayed and complained until Richard relented. We are building a new master and mistress suite in the opposite wing of the one my mother is occupying. Parlours are being redecorated to suit our tastes in the same wing. The house certainly has the space and we are resigned to make the best of it.”

“You have more forbearing than I.”

“No, you would have done the same for your mother.”

“I doubt it...” Elizabeth quipped but on further contemplation, she acknowledged that it might not be easily done, the day her mother were turned out of Longbourn.

“I see your point, it is easy to judge what you have not experienced. I have done so many things I never could have imagined committing beforehand but all has turned out well in the end.”

***

Elizabeth and Darcy was strolling to the Hunsford parsonage. It was lovely spring morning with bright blue skies with not a cloud in sight.  
Darcy had purchased a perambulator which was basically a four-wheeled basket with a leather canopy for Vivienne.  
Matthew was toddling between his parents until his legs grew tired and a rest on his father’s arm was required.  
They knocked on the parsonage door and a maid showed them into the front parlour. A well-appointed room, draped in gold and burgundy patterned wallpaper. Heavily furnished with dark wooden furniture that would have looked more appropriate in room of grander scale.

Mr and Mrs Collins rose and bowed respectfully at their guests.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Mr Collins imparted.

Elizabeth thought it was nothing humble about his parlour nor his demeanour but kept her opinion to herself.

“I cannot but think that any lady would have been quite content with such a living. Many features stemming from the excellent recommendations of Lady Catherine herself. She often drives by here.”

‘She has no choice,’ Elizabeth thought. ‘It was the only way she could leave her estate.’

Mr Darcy frowned. It was something odd in the way he had phrased that sentence.

“Sometimes she graciously stops and come to visit me and my wife. Her condescension’s knows no bounds, she even advised Mrs Collins to add shelves to our closet. A remarkable lady, there is not her equal in understanding, education and good breeding.”

Mr Collins speech had made him a little winded and he paused to draw breath which Elizabeth employed to seize the conversation.

“Charlotte, you look wonderful. I hear you have a new extension to your family, may I offer you my felicitations? I hope I am not too forward but I would like to see him if you do not mind?”

“Thank you, Mrs Darcy. William is not at home. He is with his wet nurse in the village.”

“What about little Miss Collins, is she here? It has been many months since I have seen her, is she much grown?”

“She is with the same nurse. We will bring them back to the parsonage when they have evolved into sensible beings. Lady Catherine says that nothing can make up for a lack of education. We plan on sending William to Harrow and Catherine to The Misses Hewlett ladies seminar, on Lady Catherine's own recommendation.”

Elizabeth regarded Charlotte intently, she seemed unfazed but Elizabeth still found it hard to believe that it had been Charlotte’s own wish. She could not bring herself to inform them that the seminaries for young ladies were mostly occupied by girls from trade, new wealth or the lower ranks of society. The upper éclat educated their girls at home as Georgiana had experienced when she tried a year at one of the seminaries.  
It was a win-win situation though as girls from families of little breeding could get an education in proper conduct by impoverished genteel ladies who were able to support themselves through a respectable occupation.

“I see you have your children with you, are you not planning to see to their education?”

Mr Collins was not a wise man, insulting Mr Darcy to his face...

“We will hire governesses and tutors when they are of age to learn their letters and numbers. At their current age, their parents and nurses are quite adequate.”

Even Mr Collins could not mistake the annoyance in Mr Darcy's voice. 

“Certainly, Mr Darcy. I meant no offence. It just that my cousin was not sufficiently educated at home.”

“Explain yourself, Mr Collins.”

“It is just that the Bennet's never hired a governess. Five girls without a governess, I have never heard of such a thing...”

“Are you saying that Mrs Darcy lacks education.”

“Yes.” The menacing glare from Mr Darcy made Mr Collins retract immediately.

“Well, not exactly...”

Awkward silence hang in the air.

“We better head back to Rosings before Vivienne gets hungry...”

“Yes.”

“You did not bring the wet nurse with you, Mrs Darcy?” Charlotte inquired, she was not yet ready to relinquish their exalted guests.

“I never hired one,” Elizabeth retaliated and rose to leave while the Collins' were still too stunned to reply.

Safely outside, Darcy begged Elizabeth’s forgiveness for losing his temper with the odious man.

“I have never forgiven anyone so easily, Fitzwilliam, Mr Collins unnerves me like none other.”

“He made an awkward remark in the beginning. It was like he hinted that someone else was supposed to be his wife...”

“Oh dear, I never told you about Mr Collins proposal, did I?”

“He did what!”

“He proposed to me. The day after the Netherfield ball, in quite an insulting manner. Offering to take me for wife, my lack of wealth notwithstanding. Although he never mentioned anything about my lack of education, the nitwit. He did remark that it was very unlikely I would ever receive another offer when I rejected him the first time. He even came up with some ludicrous explanation that I would refused to increase his affection by suspense, as was the want of delicate females. I retorted that I was not the kind of female that would torment a respectable man. He did not take no for an answer. Fortunately, my father supported my decision because my mother was livid that I had spurned the offer of the heir to Longbourn.”

“The toad, offering his person to my Elizabeth. I could wring his neck with my bare hands.”

“He is hardly worth a hanging offence my love. I would like to have you around for several decades more...”

“I will be. You are stuck with me, Elizabeth, for all eternity.”

Although the Darcys suffered through several of Mr Collins sermons through the Easter, they never went back to visit the parsonage. Elizabeth encountered Charlotte on one of her strolls around Rosings magnificent parkland and they exchanged civilities but nothing more. They had grown apart over the last two years, creating a gap that they could not cross.

Matthew had found the pianoforte in Lady Catherine’s parlour. After Mary had showed him how it could be done, hammering on the keys became a favourite pastime of his. The younger generation, therefore, removed to the new Fitzwilliam parlour to rest their shattered ears. Lady Catherine remained in her own parlour to rest hers. Her age was catching up on her, she no longer had the stamina of youth. “Perhaps the dower-house was not such a bad idea after all... She knew the Fitzwilliam line well, Richard would want a brood of children. She certainly had but it was not to be... Sir Lewis had contracted the mumps. He had survived but there had been no more children after that.   
Her brother she had heard had twelve but only the two boys were with his wife... Richard was fortunately of another character than his father, he resembled his mother in disposition or Lady Catherine would never had agreed to the marriage to her daughter.   
She flattered herself that she had a choice in the matter.


	19. Queen Charlotte

Chapter 19 Queen Charlotte

Lady Matlock was sponsoring Georgiana's presentation and had sent the notice to Lord Chamberlain's office. She was going to be the one who accompanied her there. The event that embodied hours of waiting for a few minutes in Royal company was too lengthy for the nursing Elizabeth. In addition, there was the ever-present concern that their scandal would reflect badly on Georgiana. They chose not to remind anyone with her presence.  
Georgiana had been invited to this years event on Thursday the 16th of May, contrary to not being a daughter of a peer. Lady Matlock took it as a personal victory.

Mrs Bell, who designed most of the gowns wore at court, would three years later invent hoops that were much more comfortable to wear but Georgiana was, unfortunately, a few years too early.   
Mrs Bell had created a gown for Georgiana from yards of ivory silk with an abundance of pink silk roses attached. It had short, puffed sleeves, a high waist and a long train. On her head, she balanced no less than seven white plums of ostrich feathers with the lappets hanging down. Long ivory gloves was added and she was ready.  
That was to say, she was physically ready, emotionally, she was a wreck.

Elizabeth noticed that Georgiana was trembling underneath her finery.

“Oh, I almost forgot. The Queen will give you her hand to kiss. I know aunt Aubrey mentioned that she might kiss your forehead but that is only daughters of peers that has that privilege. Everyone else gets to kiss her hand. Now off you go, it will be over in a few hours and tomorrow is your ball. I am looking forward to an evening of dancing.  
Lastly, I want you to remember that this is an honour that very few ladies have the distinction to experience and a cause for great envy. Queen Charlotte has engaged in these events but rarely, since the King got so ill. Saviour the adventure, Georgiana, Queen Charlotte chose you among a plethora of young ladies vying for her attention.”

Darcy was moved beyond speech, watching his little sister all grown and dressed for her court appearance. He managed to hand her a box wrapped in silk paper and neatly tied ribbons.  
Georgiana tore off paper to unravel a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings.

“This was mother’s favourite set and she specified that they were to be yours to wear at your presentation before she died. She is with you today Georgiana, in spirit if not in the flesh.”

“I hate to break this up but we need to leave Georgiana...”

“Yes, I am coming.”

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam watched as Georgiana descended the stairs outside of Darcy House and entered the carriage that would bring her into adulthood. It would be quite a few gruelling hours before she was back to elaborate on the event.

“I was certain that this day would never come, just a few months ago. I still cannot believe it, Elizabeth.”

“I wonder what could have persuaded the Queen to invite Georgiana. She who lives such a strict, prudent and moral life. I would have thought she would have denied her on the basis of the rumours alone.”

“We will have to wait until Georgiana is back perhaps she can share a light on the conundrum after she has spoken with the queen.”

“Yes, let us hope so. I have to check with Mrs Gilbert how the preparations for the ball are coming along. I suppose you have some business to attend to in your study, Fitzwilliam?”

“I cannot centre my thoughts on business when Georgiana is fed to the lions. Come to the library with me, Elizabeth. We can read out loud to each other, to take our mind off the debacle.”

“It is hardly a debacle, Fitzwilliam. It is an illustrious spectacle but I will indulge you this time...”

Elizabeth seized Darcy's hand and pulled him along to the library. And settled him on the fainting couch before the fire. She filled a tumbler of brandy that she handed to him before she perused the shelves for something to read.

“What shall we read? It must be something that holds your attention, a treatise on husbandry or crop rotation will not serve our purpose... Poetry perhaps?”

“Husbandry can be quite interesting but I will leave it up to you, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth wandered the length of the shelf, letting her hand brush along the leather spines to feel the texture. Her eyes have a mischievous sparkle and the corners of her mouth twitched as she struggled to hide her smile. Darcy was watching her in amusement, what could she be up to?

She found the spot she was looking for and knelt on the floor as she began removing several books from the lower shelf, stacking them beside her.

“If you are having trouble finding what you are looking for, perhaps I could help?”

“No, I am having no trouble but the person who put the book away went to great lengths to hide it. I wonder who that was.   
It has a rather interesting inscription on the inside of the cover...”

“Really? I am intrigued, what kind of treasure have you found?”

Elizabeth laughed as she pulled something from behind the other books and turned her back against him while shaking with repressed laughter.

“Do you still want me to read to you?”

“Yes, please!”

Darcy had hoped she would come to his side and cuddle up in the crook of his arm but instead, she remained on the floor. Breathing deeply to settle her self.

“This book is the property of Dick and Fitzy...”

The inscription awoke a vague memory in the back of his mind but Elizabeth was not finished.

“PS: Not anymore. Lady Anne Darcy...”

Elizabeth finally turned towards him.

“I guess your mother did not find Cleland's Fanny Hill and her Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure to be appropriate reading material for two, judging by the quality of the handwriting, rather young boys?”

Elizabeth let out a peal of laughter when she raised her brown eyes to regard the crimson countenance of her husband.

“Laughing at me, wife?”

“Oh, most definitely! I have never read it myself, is it interesting?”

Elizabeth turned the next page, studying the content thoroughly when the book was ripped out of her hands.

“I was reading that!”

“Where did you find this?”

“Behind Robinson Crusoe and Moll Flanders, those books I have read by the by.”

“I never knew... The book just vanished one day. I accused Richard for taking it while he blamed me for mislaying it. My mother never mentioned it... You have no idea what a whipping I would have suffered had it been my father who discovered the sordid publication...”

“Was he very strict?”

“In some ways, he was... He would have been gravely disappointed in me, had he lived.”

“No, I do not believe it. I believe he would have been exceedingly proud of the man you have become, Fitzwilliam, any father would.”

Elizabeth rose from her perched position on the floor, entwined her arms around Darcy's neck and whispered:

“Will you read it to me?”

“No, I do not want to.”

Elizabeth tried to escape the arms that enveloped her but he held her tight.

“Please hear me out, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth nodded at his chest but remained stiff.

“I am a selfish being, Elizabeth, I have been so all my life...   
For some unexplainable reason, I do not want you to read this sordid tale of debauchery because I want to be the one to teach you the ways of love between a man and a women. No, that came out wrong... I do not want to teach you. I want us to explore and discover together, not by the way of others experiences but what comes naturally without outer influence.   
We could read this book, find intriguing elements and replicate them but I do not want to because our love is pure, Elizabeth. I cannot explain it any better than that I feel it would sully the sacred holiness that is this marriage.”

“Of course, Fitzwilliam. If you feel it so strongly, I will not force the matter.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth, for indulging me, even though I must make little sense to you.”

“You make perfect sense Fitzwilliam, truly you do.”

“I am of a mind to explore untested territory right now. I have the urge to feel you close to me.”

“Sounds ominous!”

“Yes, it is. Let me lock the door first...”

***

When Georgiana came home, Darcy had hardly had time to worry for his sister. He had been too much occupied.

Georgiana entered in a heretofore unseen level of elated relief. She practically danced through the door.

“I am so relieved, I cannot wait to sit down. I would love to get out of this contraption of a gown though.”

“Let us tend to the gown first then we can all sit down and you can tell us all the gory details of the battle of the Queen's drawing-room.”

“Oh, it was splendid Elizabeth!”

“Good, run along now and get changed before your brother frazzled nerves sends him to Bedlam.”

“I can hear you.”

“I know.” 

Georgiana changed in no time, full of tales that needed sharing. Fortunately, the court gown was easier to extract from than it was getting into.

Elizabeth ordered refreshments as both Georgiana and Lady Matlock was starving after hours on their feet.

“Do tell, Georgiana, we are dying of curiosity here.”

Georgiana drew a deep breath and forged on.

“We waited almost three hours before we were called by the Lord Chamberlain to enter the drawing-room which gave me plenty of time to study the other ladies present.   
I soon discovered that I was not the only one suffering from fluttering nerves. One girl even cried, begging her mother to take her home. Claiming she had no wish to marry.   
Lady Matlock whispered in my ear that she had no idea this was a wedding which almost made me laugh! Imagine the embarrassment that would have been, laughing in the Queen's presence are simply not done. Neither is sneezing or couching. One girl, in particular, failed miserably on that account...”

Georgiana, now a proficient on all things royal, was eager to teach the ignorant.

“When I was called to the room, I did not notice the queen at first but her son. A rather prominent feature, I must say. I was surprised at how much powder he had used but I digress.   
I curtsied deeply without falling over.  
Queen Charlotte turned out to be a sweet old lady, not scary at all. She urged me to come closer and asked me some questions but first, she told me that she had known my mother. Did you know, Fitzwilliam?”

“No, I cannot say I did.”

“They had cooperated on a charity event for an orphanage in town which inspired my mother to found the one in Kympton. The Queen praised my mother as an outstanding Lady of society. I was so proud...”

“As you should, Georgiana. I am quite convinced that your mother was an exceptionally intelligent lady.”

“The Queen mentioned you as well, Elizabeth. She wondered at you not being much in town so I told her that you and my brother preferred quiet country living with your children to the buzz of town. She pronounced it very sensible of you and asked me to send her cousin her regards. I did right, did I not?”

“You have performed admirably so far, Georgiana.”

“Then she told me that she had heard that I excelled at the pianoforte and advised me to keep practising. I almost swooned. Queen Charlotte had heard praise of my playing, I was so distracted I nearly forgot to thank her for her kind words.  
I curtsied deeply without falling and backed out of the room without tripping on my gown. Overall, I was satisfied with my own performance and delightfully relieved that none of the catastrophes I had conjectured in my mind came to pass.”

“She did excellently, absolutely perfect performance of grace and good manners. I am proud to call you my niece, Georgiana.”

Lady Matlock eyes glistened suspiciously in the soft light of the evening sun.   
Elizabeth lay a confirming hand on Georgiana's, smiling brilliantly to her sister.

“Elizabeth, I wondered if you and I might go over the last minute details on tomorrows ball. My niece and nephew would probably like some time together, might we go somewhere private?”

“Certainly, Lady Matlock. Let us adjourn to the library, on second thought... I have the books in Darcy's study, let us go there.”

“It is aunt Aubrey, Elizabeth. It is high time to let the formalities go in private, do you not think?”

“Yes, aunt Aubrey,” Elizabeth replied obediently.

Safe inside the study, behind closed doors, Elizabeth waited for her aunt to reveal what was on her mind. She knew it was not the ball, the details had been hammered in stone weeks ago.

“I believe the battle is won, Elizabeth.”

“What battle exactly.”

“The resurrection of the Darcy name.  
Being acknowledged by the Queen is a sought after distinction and many will follow her lead.  
Some high-ranking peers might still keep their distance but they probably would, regardless of any scandal. The ones who were interested in Fitzwilliam had ulterior motives in the form of unattractive maiden daughters they were interested in marrying off or lacked the funds to provide for. Not all peers are wealthy... There were some that were willing to overlook his lack of title because of his wealth and aristocratic roots. Now that Fitzwilliam is a married family man, it is natural that those aforementioned, will not strive to maintain the connection.”

“I dare say we can survive the deprivation. Fitzwilliam is not one to seek attention for himself.”

“No, he is not but he was used to being fawned over when he came to town.”

“I am quite convinced he does not care much for obsequiousness or he would have married someone else a long time ago.”

Lady Matlock chuckled.

“I see your point. I have to warn you though. If any new scandals are linked to your name, all the effort we have made would be in vain.”

“We have not done much since we managed to marry and legitimize Matthew but live our lives as we prefer. It is to your credit if our name has been restored. We owe you much...”

“Nonsenses, I have not had this much fun for years. I had forgotten how rewarding it was to engage in matters of real import.  
I am now looking forward to follow Georgiana conquering the ton, she has such natural grace and elegance. I foresee a bright future for her now that she has grown more confident. I suspect your influence has had a very desirable effect.”

Elizabeth laughed.

“I highly doubt it... It is probably impudent of me to ask but I have wondered for many months now, what made Lord Matlock decide to support his nephew?”

“I can be very persuasive, Elizabeth. For all his mistresses and Cyprians, his biggest fear is to be cuckold by his wife. It usually suffices to threaten him with the infamous distinction to make him relent to my wishes...   
I have to return to Matlock House now, Elizabeth. I am looking forward to the ball tomorrow though, I anticipate a crush. It is the first major event at Darcy House after you became mistress. People are curious by nature, they will come to inspect regardless of their stance towards the scandal.”

“Good, Georgiana fears that no one will come. I will be glad to see her fears put to rest.”

“Goodbye, Elizabeth.”

“Goodbye, aunt Aubrey.”

*Presentation before Queen Charlotte (historicalhussies blog and Donna Hatch)  
*Information about Queen Charlotte (Wikipedia, Georgian papers, royal UK)


	20. The Ball

Chapter 20 The Ball

Georgiana was naturally full of nervous anticipation on the day of the ball, held in her honour. Surprisingly, she was not the most fearful of the night’s event.

Lydia had begged off to come to the exalted event but Georgiana had pleaded, bargained and blackmailed Lydia into submission. 

Lydia had not had a pleasant trip to Meryton. The residents of her old hometown had given her a cold shoulder regardless of the revival of her reputation in the London papers. The Meryton residents remembered the old Lydia and they were not convinced by the story that had turned the opinion of high society in her favour.   
She was mostly shunned but there was some that made snide remarks. The Gardiners who were visiting had brought her home with them to London, a few days ahead of time. She had assisted her aunt with the children whilst waiting for the Darcys to return from Kent as Madeline Gardiner was expecting her sixth child.

Lydia feared that her bad reputation would ruin Georgiana while Georgiana feared nothing more than facing the ton without Lydia by her side.

The Darcy family stood for over an hour, greeting their guests in the receiving line. Lady Aubrey had been correct, it would be a crush.  
Elizabeth wondered if they were all there for Georgiana’s sake or if they had come to satisfy their own curiosity.

Amongst the guests were also their friends and family. As much as Darcy would have liked to open the ball with his sister, siblings dancing was generally frowned upon and they were in no position to challenge propriety.  
It had therefore been agreed upon that Richard would have the honour as he was family, co-guardian and a friendly face to Georgiana.  
The young Mr Raven had secured the supper set when they arrived, leaving Georgiana with another friendly face while they supped. 

Lydia kept in the background, hiding behind Georgiana. She had not told anyone about the incident in Meryton when she had been spat after and called a trollop and worse. The experience had left a lasting impression on Lydia who had been mortified.   
Their guests saw only a very shy and reticent girl, typical Darcy traits although she was not a Darcy. They concluded that this girl could not possibly be the wild and wanton girl the scandal sheets had described.

Elizabeth and Darcy opened the ball on the dancefloor, next to Georgiana and Richard, showing off their grace as a couple in perfect tune with each other.  
Elizabeth danced with the Russian ambassador, Count the Lieven, Richard and even Lord Byron.   
They had to invite him through his connection with Amelia Osborne Marchioness of Carmarthen nee Darcy after her divorce from the Marquis, she had married Lord Byron's father Captain John ‘mad Jack' Byron.

Elizabeth found him amusing but slick and was happy to pair up with her husband again for the supper set and the Sarabande, her favourite dance.

A twenty-course dinner followed, the Darcys had spared nothing at Georgiana's come-out ball. 

Elizabeth kept a watchful eye on Georgiana who was seated at the same table but not close by. She was conferring with Mr Raven in hushed tones and seemed to be enjoying herself. Elizabeth caught her eyes and smiled.

After an evening of dancing and dining in a crowded room on this warm night in May, Elizabeth asked Darcy to accompany her to the garden for a stroll.

Walking arm in arm through the garden paths, letting the soothing sounds of the fountain, settle peace in their minds.

“It is going rather well, do you not think, Fitzwilliam?”

“Yes, Georgiana is a great success, as I thought she would be.”

“Yes, I will not be surprised if you have gentleman callers on the morrow, asking for at least a courtship.”

Darcy looked aghast at his wife.

“Surely not...”

Elizabeth laughed and patted his arm when a man came, in brisk strides towards them. On the other side of the fountain a flutter of skirts rushed by which set Darcy in motion to follow while Elizabeth walked to intercept the gentleman.

“What is the rush, Mr Raven?”

“I am on my way home, Mrs Darcy. Thank you for a lovely evening.”

Elizabeth regarded the young man intently, he looked furious.

“I am of a mind to retain you as you seem upset. May I fetch you a glass of vine?”

“No, thank you, Mrs Darcy.”

“Then have a seat on the bench here and take moment to reflect.”

“There is nothing to contemplate...”

“There is always something who needs contemplation.”

Mr Raven sat down on the bench, despite his protest. Making them regard each other at eye level as Elizabeth remained standing.   
Perhaps it was the maternal concern from a lady that was strictly his younger but the lad had been deprived of his mother at an early age.

“I have been most cruelly rejected. There is nothing that can be done, she cannot marry me...”

“Cannot or will not?”

“She said cannot but I do not see the difference.”

“Oh but there is. Will not means that there is no wish to marry, cannot means that there is an impediment. Impediments can be overcome in my experience. Do you have any idea of why she cannot?”

“No. I asked her for a courtship and she said: I cannot and ran away from me like I was the plague or something. She actually ran, a gently bred lady ran...”

“Perhaps the rejection brought her as much pain as it did you. I am being presumptuous but I believe the lady in question is Georgiana and I have an idea of what her objection might be. If I am right, it has nothing to do with you.”

“Is she promised to another?”

Mr Raven made no attempt to conceal that she was right in her assumption of who the offending lady had been.

“No, she is not. I suspect an entirely different matter, completely unrelated to you, that are keeping her back.”

“Keeping her back, you are not making any sense...”

“No, but I am fairly confident that if you come back on the morrow, I have hope that we may be able to resolve this. The question is, are you willing to risk another rejection?”

“I will consider it.”

Elizabeth left Mr Raven on the bench in the garden, having done what she could to calm his ruffled feathers. He did not return to the ball that night.  
Georgiana held up until the early hours of the morning but the light had gone from her eyes.  
Elizabeth was occupied with making sure that nothing was lacking and that her remaining guests were enjoying themselves when she saw the nurse standing outside the door.  
She could not see her husband, to give him notice but went out into the hallway to inquire what was the matter.  
Both Matthew and Vivienne was having trouble sleeping in the ruckus from the ball. They were crying, impossible to settle and the nurse had strict orders to notify Elizabeth of such events, regardless of time and place. The nurse excused herself profusely on their way up to the nursery but Elizabeth would head nothing of it. She was following her specific orders.

It was two tear stricken countenances that met Elizabeth in the nursery and the wailing reached new heights the moment they espied their mother.  
Elizabeth could do nothing but hoist them both up from their cribs and settle on the old rocker with one child on each arm.

She jolted awake as her husband relieved her of her son and put the sleeping toddler back in his crib.

“Thank you, my arms have gone numb. Probably not wise to fall asleep with so much weight on your arms.”

Darcy took Vivienne and put her in her bed and lifted his wife into his arms next.

“Have the guests left?”

“Yes, the house is quite empty aside for its usual inhabitants.”

“What a relief. I am sorry I abandoned you and Georgiana but they were crying and I could not find it in my heart to leave them. The noise travels quite well from the ballroom and up here.”

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Darcy's neck and buried her nose at his throat.

“I am not offended, neither is Georgiana but we need to speak about her on the morrow or rather, later today. Sleep now, Elizabeth. You have earned it.”

Darcy lay Elizabeth on their bed and removed the most uncomfortable garments to sleep in before he undressed himself and settled beside her.

Their rest was not long, Vivienne needed her nourishment which an exhausted Elizabeth opted to address while still in their bed.  
Darcy lay beside her watching the heart-warming scenario he would never tire off experiencing.

“Did you get a chance to inquire what was the matter with Georgiana last night?”

“Yes, she told me that Mr Raven had asked her for a courtship that she had rejected.”

“Did she mention why she rejected his suit?”

“Wickham,” Darcy spat. “She does not consider herself ruined but she had suddenly realised that she could not enter a courtship with him, without being honest about the event. She is convinced that he would not have asked her for a courtship if he had known.” 

“I believe she is wrong. I had a conversation with Mr Raven last night and it is my belief that he cares for her very much. If I am wrong, their support of us through the last couple of years speaks well for his loyalty towards the Darcy family.”

“You believe it would be worth the risk to reveal the truth to him?”

“I do.”

Georgiana and Lydia slept in but as soon as they were up and had broken their fast, Elizabeth pulled Georgiana aside to talk.

“I had an intriguing conversation with Mr Raven last night.”

“Was he much upset?”

“Yes. It took me about half an hour to settle him down.”

“It was not my intention to injure him,” Georgiana replied with watery eyes.

Elizabeth patted her gently on her hand.

“I know, what puzzles me is that I was under the impression that you liked Mr Raven very much.”

“I did, I do still.”

“Yet you do not trust him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then why will you not attempt to be honest with him? He has proven himself worthy of our trust over the last couple of years.”

“I am not sure I want to marry.”

“He has not proposed, Georgiana. He asked you for a courtship with the purpose to get to know you better. If you later decide you do not want to get married, it is perfectly fine. You are allowed to spur as many proposals as you like.”

“I cannot bear the thought of him thinking ill of me.”

“You rather risk the happiness of your future... And his?”

“I had not thought of it like that...”

“I suggested to Mr Raven that he might come back today but I cannot say for certain if he is.”

Elizabeth left Georgiana in contemplation and went in search of her other sister which she found in the library. 

***

“Lydia, how was your first experience of a high society ball?”

“It made me aware that I am not an interesting person.”

“Nonsense, you are vivacious and lively.” 

“I know nothing about the books or plays that are being discussed. I have no interest in politics nor the war. I know a little about fashion but one cannot uphold a conversation through a whole evening on fashion alone.”

“I see, what are you going to do about it?”

“I am going to read.”

“Sounds like a wise decision, you may add that trait to lively and vivacious.”

“What does a gentleman want from a wife?”

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

“What an existential question and not one with a simple answer but I believe that they want much the same as us females. A partner, someone to trust that they enjoy being in the company of. Some mutual goals are important like if you want to spend your time in town or in the country but most importantly is affection. A wise lady once said to me that a marriage without affection equalled misery of the acutest kind.”

“I do not think that I am cut out for an exalted marriage. I do not like the balls in town as much as I enjoyed the assemblies in Meryton. I would prefer village-life to the hustle and bustle of town.” 

“Then you will know where to look, that narrows it down does it not?”

“Yes but I have not decided if I want to get married.”

“You have years to decide, Lydia. You might meet someone someday that put all your fears aside and the choice will be taken for you because you find the one person that you cannot picture your life without.”

“Do you love Mr Darcy like that?”

“I do.”

“I want to go home to Pemberley.”

“So do I, Lydia but we will brave it for a couple of months for Georgiana's sake.”

“The gentlemen who attended the ball last night did not look twice at me. Initially, I thought that it was because of the scandal but I accidentally eavesdropped and it was because I had no dowry. If they had found out that I am ruined as well, I would not stand a chance with any of them.”

“It is unlikely that you will find the man you need in these circles Lydia because whomever you choose, you will have to be honest about your past experiences. It will take a special kind of man to accomplish. Someone who can see past the lack of monetary gain and scandals although you are not without dowry Lydia. Fitzwilliam has settled a sum on you that would be attractive to some but perhaps not sufficient to a son of a peer.”

“How much for a son of an Earl?”

“Oh, I do not know... Somewhere in the region of fifty thousand pounds, I would guess.”

“Not even Georgiana has that much.”

“Few does...”

***

Georgiana looked utterly dejected. Supper was over with no sign of Mr Raven, although there had been plenty of callers, none had been the one she longed for. She shambled to the music room with the other ladies, sat down at the pianoforte and played from memory.

“Oh my Lord, Georgiana! Can you not play something a little less dreary, what is it that you are playing?”

“Beethoven’s Sonata Pathétique, I thought that it fitted me perfectly.”

“How can you even say that? You are a well educated, highly accomplished lady with a large dowry and an impeccable reputation! Lizzy, play something jolly for a change. I am certain you can fudge and slur your way through a Scottish air so that Georgiana and I can dance.”

“Did you not have enough dancing last night, Lydia?”

“I did not dance last night.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because no one asked me, except for Mr Fitzwilliam but he looked so knackered that I offered him to sit with me and rest with a glass of vine instead. I probably could have bullied Mr Darcy into dancing with me but he was occupied with glaring at those who danced with you, Lizzy. If looks could kill, Lord Byron would surely be dead.”

Lydia giggled while sending Darcy a sly glance.

“That would have been convenient, I will try harder the next time he holds on to my wife's hand a little longer than appropriate.”

Darcy had not looked up from his book while he replied and kept a straight face during the delivery.   
Elizabeth blushed but hurried to the pianoforte and played while Lydia and Georgiana frolicked in the middle of the room, taking turns of acting the pining gentleman.

The butler came in and announced that Darcy had a visitor in his study with an urgent business matter. Darcy looked somewhat bewildered but left the ladies with his excuses for interrupting their ball. 

He was not gone long before he appeared on the threshold, soliciting Georgiana’s company in his study. Elizabeth was fairly certain who was waiting in the study...

Darcy escorted Georgiana to the door and halted outside.

“Mr Raven is here to see you. I will not accompany you inside but leave the door ajar. I implore you to listen to him but I will let you decide how much of your story you want to share. He has asked for my consent to a courtship which I have given on the condition that you acquiesce.”

Georgiana hesitated for a moment, then entered the study where Mr Raven was waiting.

Darcy paced the hallway outside while Elizabeth and Lydia busied themselves practising on the pianoforte. None of them were in any doubt about what was happening in the study.

As Elizabeth saw it, two scenarios were more likely than others. Either Georgiana told Mr Raven the truth and he could choose to walk away but Elizabeth seriously doubted that he would. The other possibility was that she did not tell the truth which was stalling the inevitable but accepted his offer of a courtship.

Georgiana and Mr Raven almost collided with the pacing Mr Darcy when they emerged from the study. He gestured for them to proceed him to the music room, confident after reading their countenances that the news would be good.

“I have an announcement to make.”

All eyes were on Georgiana and her young beau.

“I have accepted a proposal from Mr Raven, we are engaged if my brother will offer us his consent and his blessing?”

“Certainly, congratulations Georgiana. Swift work, I must say.”

“Yes, Mr Raven is the best man I have ever known.”

Georgiana looked adoringly at Mr Raven which made Elizabeth positive that he had accepted her past while a shadow passed over Mr Darcy's countenance.  
Elizabeth went to him and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“I wish you both my felicitations, welcome to the family, Mr Raven.”

“It seems that you and I have settlements to go through...”

“Yes, I will have my attorney set them up and hopefully have them ready for you by the end of next week.”

“Good, let us get a glass of champagne to celebrate, Elizabeth, will you ring for Mr Gilbert?”

“With pleasure.”

***

A few of the young bucks of London felt cheated of a wealthy heiress as Georgiana was paraded through town on the arm of Mr Raven. Strolling through Vauxhall Garden, at the theatre or riding down the Rotten Row during the fashionable hours.  
The betrothed couple were oblivious to any attention from outside their twosome.  
Georgiana had been frank with Mr Raven and related the entire sordid tale in Mr Darcy's study. Mr Raven had been relieved it was nothing worse than a childhood fancy, brought on by coercion rather than inclination but no one was more relieved than Georgiana.


	21. Epilogue

Chapter 21 Epilogue

Georgiana and Mr Raven were married in Yorkshire by the end of August.  
Mr Raven joined Mr Darcy, Mr Fitzwilliam and Mr Gardiner in their enterprises and they became renowned as the Great Four. Playing a vital role in the industrialisation of Great Britain.

Lydia married a friend of Mr Raven, who had by then become the master of Misselton Castle.  
Lydia settled with her new husband on a moderate estate in Wales and supplied the Great Four's mills with prime wool.

Mary never married but remained at home with her parents. She became a pillar in Meryton's society as an important asset to their ageing vicar in the charity work in the parish.

Kitty married John Lucas, Charlotte’s younger brother and became mistress of Lucas Lodge about the same time as Mr Collins inherited Longbourn. The grippe had reared its ugly head and many of the ageing residents of Meryton had succumbed, including Mr Bennet and Sir William Lucas.  
Mrs Bennet and Mary moved in with her sister Mrs Phillips but travelled frequently to visit her daughters.

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam never became favourites in the eyes of the ton but by the time their children entered the marriage mart, their wealth far exceeded any trepidations towards a long-forgotten scandal.

There would eventually be nine Darcy siblings. Matthew Master of Pemberley, Vivienne Countess of Grenville, Audrey Countess of Matlock, Emerson Master of Bluff Castle, Hedwig Baroness of Stonehaven, Llewellyn Master of Ruthermoor, Rochester Mill owner, Octavian England’s future minister of foreign affairs and the baby of the family Deirdre Duchess of Aberdeenshire, born two decades after Matthew and five years after Octavian.

The End

*Grippe – a dated term for the flu.

Note: After a few comments on my previous stories that expressed a wish to see more happy D&E time after the conclusion of the plot, I have tried to deliver on that account. Please feel free to let me know if I succeeded.


End file.
